Everybody's Changing
by BlueCinnamon
Summary: Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everybody's Changing**

_Chapter satu, Silence__-Beethoven_

"Dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor, dan PR untukmu Potter. Salin kembali halaman yang menjelaskan bagaimana membuat ramuan veritaserum sebanyak lima perkamen. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang," Severus Snape menatap tajam pada sepasang mata berwarna hijau tersebut, kurang puas sebenarnya tapi mungkin lain kali dia bisa memberi hukuman yang lebih berat, dan Snape akan senang dengan hal itu.

"_Yes, sir,"_ Harry mengumpat di dalam hati, dirinya tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Snape sang guru ramuan amat sangat membencinya, berkali-kali Snape memberinya hukuman yang tidak sedikit dan dia hanya bisa pasrah. Ingin menolak tapi poin asrama menjadi taruhan, yang ada Harry makin di sumpahi oleh seluruh anak asrama. Harry mencoba menolak godaan untuk sekedar membuat lelucon pada guru tersebut, malah terkadang Sirius menyuruh Harry untuk memberi guru tersebut ramuan kejujuran agar dirinya bisa tahu kenapa sang guru dengan rambut klimis membencinya. Yah dia akan melakukan itu di hari lain tidak sekarang atau pun besok.

"Snape itu mungkin dia teringat akan sesuatu yang menyebalkan saat dia melihat wajahmu _mate_, jadi dia selalu ingin memberimu hukuman," ucap Ron saat mereka berada di ruang rekreasi asrama, Ron sama sepertinya dia membenci guru tersebut. Tidak jauh berbeda darinya, Ron selalu mendapat detensi yang mengerikan, dan ya mereka sudah terkenal dengan sebutan 'dua pecinta detensi dari Snape'.

"Berhenti membicarakan si rambut klimis itu Ron, aku muak mendengarnya. Dan kenapa aku kalah lagi darimu? Tiga kali main tiga kali juga aku kalah, ini.. menyebalkan! Aku mau keluar!"

Ron hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah laku sang sahabat, kenapa pula dia yang di marahi? Padahal bukan salahnya jika Harry kalah bermain darinya, memang dirinya saja yang terlalu jago bermain ini. "_Mate_, sebentar lagi jam makan malam, kau mau pergi kemana?" Ron memaki dirinya sendiri, dirinya lupa jika Harry saat ini tengah mengalami siklus bulanan-nya, seharusnya dia tidak membuat Harry kesal, ah seandainya saja ada Hermione pasti dia mengerti bagaimana menyikapi Harry yang seperti ini.

"Cari angin tentu saja, dan jangan mencariku!" teriakan Harry membahana di ruangan tersebut, Ron pasrah dia butuh Hermione. 'oh Hermione, aku harap kau segera selesai dengan bacaan bodohmu itu.'

.

.

.

Harry melangkah dalam diam, berbagai pikiran menumpuk menjadi satu membuat ia kesal setengah mampus. Harry merasa bersalah kepada Ron, tidak seharusnya ia membentak anak dari keluarga Weasley tersebut, baiklah dia akan minta maaf nanti. Sekarang Harry ingin menjauh dari siapapun itu, belum lagi sakit bekas lukanya kembali menjadi, bisa ia pastikan bahwa si pria tolol tanpa hidung itu sedang marah besar, atau pun sedang bahagia dan Harry sungguh ingin mengutuk-nya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang anak dari Slytherin, _'cobaan baru, ya terimakasih Merlin, kau yang terbaik.'_

"Aduh, maafkan aku sobat, aku tidak—"

"Kau bodoh ya? Lain kali gunakan kedua matamu dengan benar Potter!"

"A-apa? Duh maaf ya Malfoy, bukan maksud ingin menabrakmu atau apa, tapi jelas-jelas lorong ini lebih dari cukup untuk tidak membuat saling bertabrakan. Seharusnya aku yang mempertanyakan kemana pengeliatanmu itu tolol!" Harry berucap tajam, tidak memperdulikan tatapan terkejut dari Malfoy dan tersebut, pandangannya menatap sinis kepada sang Malfoy junior itu, Harry jadi menyesal membuat janji pada orang tersebut.

"Oke, berhenti dengan tatapan 'ayo menatap paling lama, yang kalah akan mati' kalian menjadi tontonan gratis sobat!" Blaise Zabini pemuda berdarah Italia tersebut mencoba menghentikan perseteruan antara dua mahluk yang sangat emosional ini, melihat Potter marah hingga mengatakan sumpah serapah itu membuat dia terkejut, semarah-marahnya seorang Potter, Blaise tahu tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu, paling hanya menatap sang lawan bicara dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Dengarkan kata temanmu itu Malfoy, bersyukurlah Tuan Zabini mau menjadi temanmu dan tidak mengkhianati kau seperti Crabbe dan Goyle. Jika aku jadi kau—" Harry terdiam, digigitnya keras mulut bagian dalamnya, merutuki mulutnya yang terkadang bisa lepas kendali, "_shit, _aku permisi." Harry melangkah menjauh, menulikan teriakan dari kedua murid Slytherin tersebut, ah Harry harap untuk seterusnya dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan para ular tersebut.

Yah, itu hanyalah harapan bodohnya.

"Bagaimana Potter tau soal Crabbe dan Goyle? Aku kira hal tersebut hanya diketahui oleh kita saja!" Blaise menatap kepergian Potter dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, hal yang hanya diketahui oleh orang asramanya ternyata bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga anak singa tersebut.

"Percayalah Blaise, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Potter mengetahuinya."

Kedua anak kebanggaan asrama ular tersebut melanjutkan perjalan mereka. Blaise merengut, mencoba mengira-ngira bagaimana mungkin informasi itu dapat diketahuinya, "apa mungkin dari pihak kitalah yang memberitahunya? Itu masuk akal sobat."

Draco menggeleng, matanya masih memandangi sosok belakang Potter dengan teliti. Mencari tahu mungkin saja ada yang mencurigakan, "aku takut bahwa itu adalah kenyataan Blaise, bahwa diantara kita ada pengkhianat lainnya."

.

.

_Privet Drive_

_Pertengahan bulan November_

_Memasuki tahun ke empat-nya bersekolah di Hogwarts, Harry tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang ternyata berasal dari dimensi lain. Awalnya Harry tidak percaya dengan itu semua, tapi bukti yang diberikan sudah lebih cukup untuk meyakinkan ia._

_Harry bukanlah anak yang polos, dijuluki sebagai sang penyelamat dunia sihir tidak membuat ia besar kepala. Karena mau sebanyak apapun ia menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari cengkraman si pria tanpa hidung, faktanya ia tetaplah tinggal bersama sang Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia. Dua manusia yang tidak menyukainya, dan terkadang memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu di rumah tersebut. Harry sendiri tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, karena dibalik sifat kejam mereka ada satu titik kebaikan yang mereka miliki._

_Kembali pada seseorang yang berasal dari dimensi lain tersebut, yang ternyata adalah seorang pria. Harry mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia ketahui, dan ternyata itu sangatlah berbahaya._

_Setiap hal yang berlawanan dengan seharusnya, akan berdampak pada tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang baru ia ketahui saat ia menyelamatkan Cedric dari kematian. Seperti kata pepatah; 'apa yang kau tanam adalah yang kau tuai' dan Harry tidak menyesalinya sama sekali. Karena Cedric di dunia pria tersebut ternyata meninggal. Tapi sebagai gantinya, sang kepala sekolah dari Durmstrang Igor Karkarof, mati dikarenakan terkena kutukan tak termaafkan dari Voldemort. Yah, suatu keberuntungan karena dia termasuk seorang pelahap maut._

_"__Kau tahu nak, tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini. Aku rasa sebagai ganti dari nyawa Cedric harus ada nyawa yang dikorbankan, karena itulah cara dunia bekerja. Dan aku minta padamu, jadilah wanita yang tangguh. Hanya itu pintaku."_

_Itu percakapan terakhir mereka sebelum Harry menghabiskan libur di kediaman pamannya. Setelah itu, Harry hanya bertukar kabar melalui burung hantu. Dan , panggilan Harry untuknya selalu berpindah tempat secara acak. Terimakasih untuk Hedwig, burung hantu tersebut sangat pintar untuk menemukan di mana ia berada._

_Dan tentu saja, Harry merahasiakan hal ini dari teman-temannya. Terlebih lagi sang Kepala Sekolah Profesor Dumbledore. Harry hanya tidak ingin keadaan ini dimanfaatkan oleh sang Kepala Sekolah. Bukannya ia tidak mempercayai Dumbledore, hanya saja akan menjadi lebih baik jika hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Harry tidak ingin terlalu merubah sesuatu yang akan datang hanya karena pengetahuannya akan hal tersebut._

_Katakan tidak untuk memanfaatkan seseorang, karena Harry tidak menginginkan hal itu. Terlebih lagi setelah mengetahui efek yang akan diterima oleh dirinya sendiri. Itu terlalu mengerikan, dan dirinya tidak mau berkorban untuk sesuatu yang bodoh._

_Tidak, terimakasih bung._

_Tapi, tidak akan menutup kemungkinan jika akan ada sesuatu yang berubah nanti di masa yang akan mendatang._

.

.

.

**Tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

Warning: FemHarry, AU.

**Everybody's Changing**

_Chopin – Nocturne in E flat Major (Op. 9 No. 2)_

Ada ringisan tertahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya, Harry menatap benci dan penuh nafsu membunuh dari atas matanya, sesekali sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut tipisnya ketimbang rintihan menahan sakit. Darah segar terus keluar dari punggung tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan sudah sedalam apa luka yang ia terima akibat hukumannya ini. Dolores Umbridge sang guru yang menghukumnya tengah fokus kepada catatan entah apa itu –Harry tak ingin tahu- hingga ia tidak melihat dirinya yang sesekali mencuri lihat kearah luar lapangan Quidditch, dimana Ron yang tengah melakukan pelatihan percobaan untuk anggota baru.

Harry sedikit menyesal karna tidak bisa ikut latihan uji coba tersebut, terkadang Harry heran dengan dirinya sendiri yang suka mencari-cari masalah, mungkin ini tabiat buruk ayahnya yang menurun kepadanya. "Sepertinya, hukuman kali ini sudah cukup," suara Profesor Dolores membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan terhadapnya, dirinya tak banyak membantah saat sang guru memustuskan untuk menyudahi hukumannya kali ini, dan Harry sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kuharap, perkataanku tentang dilarang berbohong menyerap kedalam dirimu Potter, dan sekarang kau harus mengakui bahwa kau menyesal telah berbohong," ada senyum kejam saat Profesor Dolores tersenyum, dan Harry merasa jijik melihat hal itu.

"Ya Profesor—" matanya mentap langsung kearah sang guru "—saya permisi." Tanpa banyak kata Harry bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dirinya sudah teramat muak melihat wajah kodok sang guru tersebut.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju aula besar, Harry berusaha untuk membalut luka di punggung tangannya dengan saputangan yang ia punya, walaupun itu tidak berhasil dan entah mengapa darah yang keluar semakin banyak saja. Harry tidak ingin ke Madam Pomfrey karna nanti hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan terhadap apa yang terjadi kepadanya, dan saat Madam Pomfrey memaksanya untuk bercerita tentang apa yang dilakukan Profesor Dolores, bisa dipastikan Profesor McGonagall akan mengetahuinya juga, dan itu akan menimbulkan masalah baru.

Tidak, terimakasih sungguh.

Harry panik, mendapati darahnya tidak berhenti juga, sialnya Harry sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mantra untuk menghentikan pendarahan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah menuju kamar mandi perempuan, dia akan mencuci tangannya disana.

"_Bloody hell Potter,_ kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi sih?" Harry mendecih, itu suara Malfoy junior, ia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap mata berwarna kelabu tersebut, ada kilat jahil di mata Malfoy yang Harry lewatkan, dirinya terlalu lemas akibat darah yang tak berhenti mengalir juga.

Harry tersenyum masam, "oh, hai Malfoy. Kita bertemu lagi—" Harry menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik punggungnya saat menyadari tatapan Malfoy tersebut. "—tapi maaf aku buru-buru, jika ada perlu kau bisa kirimkan surat atau apapun. Aku per—"

"Diam di tempatmu sekarang Potter, jangan berani melangkah sedikitpun," Draco melangkah mendekati Harry, jika benar dugannya Potter tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu entah apa itu. "_Let me see your hand, come!"_

Harry menelan ludah dengan payah, matanya memincing tidak suka saat mendengar perintah yang keluar dari bibir tipis Malfoy tersebut. Kepalanya menggeleng, menolak bantuan dari sang malfoy junior tersebut, _"nope, its'nt your busniess," _tangannya ia tekan ke punggung, Malfoy tidak boleh melihat lukanya.

Bukan Malfoy namanya jika tidak mendapat apa yang dia mau, maka dengan sedikit paksaan, ia menyeret Harry menuju ujung koridor yang sepi, penolakan keras dari Harry tidak ia perdulikan, "sakit bodoh, kenapa kau memaksa—" mata Draco melotot horor, ini mengerikan. Darah yang keluar terlalu banyak, pantas saja wajah Potter sangat pucat, "_for Merlin beard,_ siapa yang melakukan ini Potter?"

Harry terdiam, tidak berani menatap langsung pada mata kelabu yang mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang besar, lidahnya kelu ditambah lagi badannya semakin lemas, Harry hanya ingin istirahat dikasurnya yang empuk. "Kita obati ini, Madam Pomrey sekarang."

"Jangan—" Harry menjerit kalut "—aku tidak ingin kesana, kemanapun boleh asal tidak ke _hospital wings_, kumohon Malfoy," Harry sudah tidak perduli lagi, asal lukanya bisa sembuh dan tidak pergi ke Madam Pomfrey, Harry sudah amat bersyukur.

"Kau gila ya? Lukanya harus segera diobati, jika tidak—" perkatan Draco terputus, saat melihat tatapan memohon dari Potter, ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa –bukan, Draco hanya tidak mau saja- sepertinya ia lemah terhadap tatapan dari Potter, tentu saja.

Siapa dirinya hingga bisa menolak tatapan memohon peremppuan tersebut?

"Begini, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan, kepalaku semakin pusing karna darahku semakin keluar banyak jadi bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi, aku terlalu lemas untuk adu mulut denganmu," lupakan harga diri, sekarang dia harus pergi dari sini.

"Ikut aku, akan aku obati lukamu dan jangan menolak," Harry tidak menolak ataupun memberontak seperti tadi. Pikirannya terlalu kalut akan sikap Malfoy kepadanya, tidak ia sangka dalam hidupnya Malfoy junior tersebut akan bersikap lembut terhadapnya, dan Harry senang akan hal itu.

Dapat ia rasakan rasa yang membuncah dalam dirinya, seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang bergejolak dalam perutnya, rasa yang kembali mengelitik hatinya yang paling dalam, dan Harry menyukai sensasi tersebut.

Diam-diam Harry bersyukur bertemu dengan Malfoy, tapi jangan sampai Malfoy junior tersebut tahu akan hal ini, bisa ia pastikan kepalanya akan membesar karna hal tersebut.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan memuja itu Potter, aku tahu aku memang mengagumkan," Perkataan Malfoy yang terlampau tinggi tersebut, membuat Harry tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari darah murni tersebut. Ia terkekeh kecil, menimbulkan tanya dari anak bungsu keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

"Selain bermulut kasar, kau juga idiot ya rupanya?" Sindiran Malfoy tidak berarti apapun untuknya. Faktanya dia sangat menikmati waktu kebersamannya dengan Malfoy sekarang, Harry tidak akan mengingkari kenyataan tersebut. Karena terakhir kali mereka bersama, Harry malah mengabaikannya.

Dan untuk sekarang, Harry akan menyimpan hal ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_I'm an idiot, what did you expect_?"

Malfoy terkejut dengan jawaban Harry, dirinya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan prtanyaan ketimbang jawaban seperti itu. Ia mengira Harry akan meledak membalas ucapannya atau tidak Harry akan memberikannya tatapan menusuk, tapi nyatanya tidak. Harry hanya menatap lembut kepadanya dan tersenyum manis, dan Draco menyukai hal itu.

"_Stop it, or i'll kiss you_," sebenarnya Drao hanya bercanda dengan perkataannya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya serius dengan ucapannya barusan, dengan kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengobati luka tersebut. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kelas yang sudah lama tidak terpakai, dahinya menyerengit melihat bekas luka dari tangan Potter '_i'll never tell lies again_' seberapa dalam sebenarnya luka ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga mendapat—"

"_You can kiss me, Malfoy._"

"—luka, a—apa?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan, idiot. Apa kau sudah selesai mengobatinya, aku harus segera—"

Ciuman itu berlangsung dengan cepat, kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Waktu seakan berhenti di antara mereka berdua, saat kecupan itu terlepas secara reflek Harry menarik dasi yang terpasang dengan rapi itu, dirinya mengingkan lebih. Sekedar kecupan seperti itu tidak akan mengobati dirinya dari rasa kerinduan yang teramat besar, dia butuh yang lebih dan sepertinya Draco setuju akan hal itu.

"Kau tahu Draco, dari hal yang aku sukai, bibirmu berada pada peringkat tiga."

"Oh, katakan padaku siapa yang menempati peringkat satu dan dua?"

Harry menggigit bibir dalamnya, senyum menggoda ia berikan kepada lawan bicaranya. Ia mendekat kearah telinga Draco, berbisik dengan nada sensual yang siapapun akan mendengarnya bisa dipastikan tergugah.

"Sihir dan Hedwig," Harry menjauh perlahan tampak puas dengan raut perubahan dari Draco. Ia tertawa senang karna berhasil mengerjai Draco, "kau harus lihat wajah bodohmu itu. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Draco?"

"Potter— kau mengerjaiku? Tertawa saja sana, aku menyesal telah menanyakan hal barusan."

Harry berhenti tertawa, ia kembali mendekat ke Draco dan tanpa banyak bicara ia mengecup pipi itu lalu beralih menatap ke dalam mata Draco, "kau tahu tentang diriku Draco. Jika kau meminta aku bisa mengganti Hedwig dengan dirimu, bagaimana?"

Draco mendengus, pipinya memerah karena malu. Padahal hanya ciuman singkat di pipinya tapi efek yang diberikan lebih gila dari yang ia perkirakan. "Terserah kau saja, Potter."

.

.

.

**Tbc..**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

Warning: FemHarry, AU.

**Everybody's Changing**

**Chapter 3. ****Carmen: Prelude to Act 1 (Alain Lombard)**

Beberapa hari sebelum tahun ajaran baru

Liburan.

Harry menyukai liburan, apalagi untuk liburan ditahun ini dirinya menghabiskan sisa musim panas dirumah Ayah baptisnya. Bukan di Privet Dive, bukan pula di Hogwarts –bukan berarti Harry tidak suka sekolahnya- tapi dirumah bersama seseorang yang benar mencintaimu. Benar, Sirius Black, mantan tahanan Azkaban. Berada di Grimmauld Place No.12, hanya para penyihir yang bisa menemukannya, dan tentunya sudah diberi izin terlebih dahulu oleh pemilik rumah. Harry ingin bersantai barang sejenak saja, melupakan tugas yang akan diemban dirinya tidak lama lagi. Bukan maksud hati ingin melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab, tapi Harry hanya lelah.

Harry lelah, dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini, fakta bahwa si pria tolol tanpa hidung telah kembali dan kementrian tidak percaya akan hal tersebut, membuat Harry makin merasa.. entah lah, intinya sekarang cepat atau lambat seluruh dunia sihir akan menyesal karena tidak percaya akan hal tersebut.

"Porngslet, kenapa para muggle yang ada di tempatmu sangat menggilai benda ini? Apa nama benda ini tadi?" Sirius Black sang pemilik rumah hanya menatap tak mengerti kepada Harry, anak perempuan tersebut tengah asik bermain video game yang baru saja dibelikan oleh dirinya. Tak ada jawaban yang berarti darinya, hanya gumaman betapa serunya _play stasion_ tersebut. Harry tahu bahwa Sirius kaya tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Sirius sangatlah kaya, hal yang mungkin ia inginkan bisa terwujud hanya dalam hitungan menit. Terpujilah Sirius dan warisannya. Oh dan jangan lupakan bangsawan dan kejayaannya akan menjadi satu yang tak terpisahkan.

"_Uncle _Siri, ini namanya _play stasion_. Aku kan sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Jika _uncle _mau sini main denganku, akan aku tunjukan betapa hebatnya barang muggle yang sering diangap sampah oleh para darah murni," Harry menatap sang _uncle _dengan pandangan serius, setelah mem_pause _ gamenya tentu.

_"Come on prongslet, i'd never told muggle thing is trash, it's the other not me. You know, right?" _Harry tersenyum manis,_ "i'm so sorry uncle Siri, i mean except you, sure. So, wanna play uncle? This is gonna be fun." _

Untungnya Sirius bukanlah pemuja darah murni paling hebat atau apapun itu, dan Sirius bukanlah orang yang mudah tersinggung dengan kalimatnya barusan. Jadi cukup dengan senyum manis miliknya dan tatapan permintaan maaf Harry, Sirius pun akan takluk.

_It's so Slytherin._

"Kau tahu Harry, terkadang aku heran kenapa topi seleksi menempatkanmu di Grryfindor dengan otakmu yang sedikit licik layaknya seorang Slytherin, apa kau mengacamnya?" Harry tergelak mencoba menahan tawa yang keluar, "kau tahu Siri, kau orang yang kesekian kalianya menanyakan hal itu, mungkin Merlin pun akan menanyakan hal yang sama jika tahu bagaimana otak ini bekerja," Harry memuji seraya mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan stik. Sirius mengangguk paham, matanya tak lepas dari sang anak baptisnya, "akan aku anggap itu pujian, jadi ajarkan aku bermain plastason ini."

"_Play stasion_, _uncle _Siri. Nah ini akan mengasyikkan, yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang. Bagaimana?" tawar Harry, mungkin Harry akan sedikit mengalah kepada pamannya ini. "aku tidak akan kalah, dan kau tidak harus mengalah padaku _little prongslet."_

"Itulah yang aku bilang tentang menjadi _pria sejati._"

.

.

.

Remus Lupin melangkah masuk ke Grimmauld place No.12, bersama dengan Andromeda Tonks dan beberapa anggota Orde Phoenix lainnya. Baru sampai lorong tapi suara dari mendiang Walburga terdengar dengan sangat jelas, Walburga Black ibu dari Sirius Black melihat dengan tatapan tak suka dan benci kepada orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya ini, "mahluk sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini! Jika aku masih hidup akan aku kutuk kalian semua! Darah kotor, manusia serigala dan KELUARKAN BARANG MUGGLE ITU DARI SINI!" teriakan memekakkan telinga dari Walburga itu membuat mereka saling pandang tak mengerti, jika yang ia teriakan hanyalah darah kotor dan manusia serigala mereka masih mengerti, tapi benda muggle? Serius mereka berani bertaruh tidak mengerti. Tidak ada yang membawa barang muggle kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Apa sih maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti?" Tonks menyuarakan pemikirannya, dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud perempuan tersebut, "siapa yang membawa barang muggle kedalam rumah?" tanya Tonks lagi.

"Tidak ada yang membawanya, mungkin dia hanya mulai tidak waras." Mad Eye mengomentari pertanyaan Tonks, mata palsunya menjelajah kedalam rumah tersebut, ada yang berbeda pikirnya.

"Sirius? Kami datang," Tidak ada tanggapan terkait perkataan Lupin. Pria berumur hampir kepala tiga tersebut menggumam tidak jelas, kemana sang pemilik rumah tersebut, dan lagi dia juga tidak melihat sang peri rumah. "Aku akan keatas untuk mengecek keadaan, kalian duluan saja."

Tidak ada yang membantah permintaan Lupin tersebut, segera setelah semua beranjak kebelakang, Remus Lupin menaiki undakan anak tangga tersebut, mungkin juga ada Harry diatas sana.

Suara teriakan dari jarak tiga puluh meter sudah mulai terdengar, itu suara jeritan Harry. Remus menatap curiga, apa mungkin para pelahap maut sudah menemukan tempat ini? Atau yang lebih parah sang Dark Lord sendiri yang menemukannya. Remus mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran ngawurnya, ia berjalan perlahan sampai ke tempat dimana suara teriakan Harry berada, suaranya telah hilang dan tidak ada energi sihir yang terpancar dari dalam sana. Baiklah, Remus mulai khawatir akan hal ini.

"Siri, jangan menyerangku di sana, aku akan mati tahu!" itu suara Harry dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Sirius ingin membunuh Harry? Anak baptisnya sendiri dari sabahabatnya? Sirius sudah mulai tidak waras.

"Nah, kau lihat itu, aku bisa melakukannya Harry. Ini sangat mudah, aku menyesal tidak mencarimu dari dulu—"

"Oh, sial! Aku akan—"

Oke. Remus Lupin sudah tidak tahan dengan percakapan tentang _membunuh_ ini, dengan satu kali ayunan tongkat, pintu kamar Harry yang memang tidak terkunci terbuka dengan suara debam yang keras, mengagetkan kedua orang yang tengah asik bermain didalam sana.

"Harry! Kemari sekarang!" Remus Lupin segera mendatangi Harry dan menariknya menjauh dari Sirius.

"—mati. Oh, _uncle _Remus, apa yang _uncle _lakukan?" Harry menjerit panik, dirinya sudah berada dalam pelukan Remus, memeriksanya dengan pandangan teliti, seolah takut ada luka yang tak kasat mata ditubuh Harry. "_uncle _aku baik-baik saja—"

"Tidak sampai aku yakin bahwa tidak ada satupun yang kurang darimu, dan kau Black—" Sirius dan Harry berjengit mendengar panggilan yang ditunjukan Remus kepadanya, "—apa yang kau lakukan kepada Harry? Kau ingin membunuhnya ya? Kau gila Black, aku kira kau beda dari keluargamu tapi—"

Sirius hanya bisa tergagap menanggapi pernyataan dari sahabatnya, ada yang salah dengan otak Remus lupin kah?

"Remus, siapa yang mau membunuh Harry, dan tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Harry sudah aku anggap anak sendiri. Kau yang gila jika beranggapan aku ingin membunuhnya."

"Aku tidak percaya, mendengar perkataanmu semenit sebelumnya aku sangat yakin akan hal itu," ada hening yang mencekam antara kedua pria tersebut. Harry hanya diam ditempat lalu tertawa setelahnya, menghilangkan atmosfir tak mengenakan dari ruangan tersebut, intensitas sihir Lupin perlahan menurun, matanya menatap Harry seolah tidak mengerti, disaat genting seperti ini dia masih bisa tertawa? Pasti Sirius sudah memberikan mantra jampi tertawa kepadanya.

"_Uncle_, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kau salah paham. Tidak ada yang ingin membunuhku, kecuali si pria tolol itu. _Anyway _yang dimaksud _mati _disini bukanlah aku—" kata mati ia tekankan, sungguh Harry ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya karena reaksi lucu dari _uncle_nya yang satu ini. "—karakter gameku lah yang akan mati, bukan aku." Mata Harry menatap geli pada sang _uncle_ yang terlihat kebingungan, Harry menepuk pundak Remus untuk menyadarkan dari keterkejutannya.

"Harry aku tidak—" mulutnya terkunci rapat saat melihat layar kotak yang menampilakan gambar entah apa, salah satu gambar di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat tulisan '_YOU LOSE_' "—apa? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini?" Remus Lupin tidaklah mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

Harry mengangguk paham, tawa dari Sirius pasti membuat Remus Lupin kesal, "_nah, it's okay _ _uncle, i'll explain later. Time to lunch Uncle Siri." _Harry menggandeng lengan Lupin dan Sirius bersamaan, "ayo cepat, aku sangat lapar."

.

.

.

Harry merapalkan mantra non verbal terhadap perapian, bibirnya tersenyum manis melihat api yang berkobar dengan sempurna. Ia berbalik menatap keluarga Weasley yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai obrolan entah apa itu—mereka datang setelah mendapat kabar dari Hedwig dan kebetulan Hermione sedang bersama mereka—dan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya itu adalah hal yang bagus, Harry hanya tidak ingin mereka tahu bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Harry, kau sudah baca daily prophet hari ini? Sepertinya ada seseorang yang kita kenal tertangkap oleh kamera Rita Seeker," matanya langsung teralih menatap Sirius, entah kenapa Harry tahu bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Hermione adalah sang ayah baptis.

"Sirius, aku tahu kau penyuka tantangan, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di jalanan London pada malam hari? Dan, apa kau yakin ini Rita Skeeter, Mione?" Harry bertanya dengan hati-hati, perihal seperti ini adalah hal yang tabu bagi Siri.

Hermione mengangguk, "aku tahu tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ini, mengingat kita pernah mengancamnya. Tapi beda cerita jika dia punya orang di belakangnya," Penjelasan Hermione terdengar masuk akal.

"Bagaimana jika dia dipaksa atau diancam oleh mereka yang, kalian tahu maksudku.." Harry hanya menghela nafas pasrah, sang ayah baptisnya sendiri pun terlihat tidak terlalu perduli. Apa yang harus Harry katakan padanya?

"Sirius, tidak bisakah kau diam dirumah? Apa kau tak bisa menahan keinginanmu untuk keluar berjalan santai pada malam hari? Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri tanpa perduli apa yang dipikirkan Harry!" Molly Weasley datang bersamaan dengan sepanci penuh sup, uap panas dari sup tersebut mampu membuat siapapun ingin segera memakannya, berbeda dengan Harry yang saat ini masih fokus terhadap Sirius, ada penolakan yang tak kasat mata dari tatapan Sirius, Harry hanya diam menunggu apa jawaban dari Sirius.

"Itu keinginanku Molly, dan untuk pertanyaanmu bagaimana perasaan Harry, tentu saja aku sangat perduli. Aku—" Molly menatap garang kepada Black, seolah ucapannya barusan hanyalah bualan yang tak masuk akal.

"Jangan mengatakan yang membuat dirimu terkesan egois, kau tidak perduli terhadap keselamatanmu sendiri, seharusnya kau sadar kementrian tidak akan tinggal diam jika mengetahui mantan terpidana azkaban berkeliaran bebas—"

Sendok terbanting, Sirius menatap Molly geram. Dirinya tidak suka jika harus diingatkan tentang masa kelamnya tersebut, anggota Orde yang lainnya pun hanya bisa terdiam lalu satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa sesak tersebut. Nanti jikalau keadaan sudah memungkinkan mereka akan kembali. "Kau! Aku sadar betul kan hal itu, Harry mengerti apa yang terbaik bagi diriku ini, dia tidak seperti yang kau kira Molly!"

Merasa keadaan semakin kacau, Harry harus ikut bicara. Mendamaikan mereka berdua, "Sirius, benar, sebaiknya kau tidak seenaknya untuk keluar dari rumah. Keadaan masih belum bisa menerima bahwa kau berkeliaraan bebas diluar sana—" Sirius menatap tak percaya Harry, "kau membelanya Harry? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku menyukainya Harry, kau—"

Harry berdecak, menahan rasa kesal kepadanya "—tapi ini bukan Hogwarts. Kau bukanlah seorang remaja yang dipenuhi hormon ingin tahu yang menggebu-gebu. Aku berbicara seperti ini karena aku perduli padamu Sirius. Lupakan tentang mencari tantangan, aku memohon kepadamu _uncle_, tolong jaga dirimu. Kau—"

"—jika James disini aku pastikan dia akan mendukungku."

Harry mengeram, ia menatap dalam diam sang _uncle. _"_Uncle _Siri, tolong jangan membandingkanku dengan ayah. Aku mohon untuk saat ini saja, jangan melakukan hal tersebut. Kita baru saja berkumpul layaknya keluarga, jadi—"

"Harry, aku tahu betul akan hal itu. Tapi, aku adalah aku. Orang yang mengerti diriku saat ini hanyalah diriku sendiri, dan seharusnya kau juga mengerti akan hal itu prongslet. Seperti layaknya James yang mengerti akan diriku. Harusnya kau paham itu," alasan yang diberikan oleh Siri entah kenapa sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Seharusnya Siri mengerti jika dirinya bukanlah sang Ayah, dan Harry tidak terlalu suka jika dibanding-bandingkan.

Harry hanya menatap dalam mata Sirius, ia merasa kecewa terhadap pembelaan yang diucapkan sang Paman. Jika saja sang Paman bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih baik, dan tidak menyinggung tentang mendiang sang Ayah.

"_Uncle_.. membandingkan diriku yang masih bernafas dan mereka yang telah menjadi mayat dalam tanah bukanlah hal yang baik. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau tahui Siri, aku sangat membenci dengan membandingkan suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal. Ayahku tidak ada di sini, karna aku adalah HARRSYA POTTER. NOT JAMES POTTER!" tajam dan sarkastik, emosi yang besar tanpa terduga, nafas Harry terputus-putus. Molly yang tadinya ingin berbicara terpaksa harus menahan diri. Hermione, Ron dan si kembar Weasley hanya menahan nafas, tidak berani mengintrupsi atau sekedar membuat lelucon.

"Harry, jangan berbicara—"

"Aku. Bukanlah. Ayahku. Berhenti membandingkan diriku dan ayah, _uncle _Siri. Itu membuatku teramat.. muak," terdengar nada yang teramat kecewa darinya, Harry mencoba mengatur amarahnya yang naik turun, giginya bergemeletuk kesal, tangannya terkepal kuat, Harry ingin pergi dari sini.

"Potter!" suara Severus Snape memasuki indra pendengar mereka, merasa namanya terpanggil, Harry menatap sang guru ramuan dengan nyalang, "bagus, satu lagi yang menyimpan dendam padaku akhirnya datang." Ada nada sarkastik yang keluar dari mulut Harry, ia mendorong kursinya dan menuju perapian, dirinya harus segera pergi dari sini, ia takut sihirnya menjadi tidak terkendali dan membahayakan mereka yang berada di sini.

"Mencoba kabur seperti James, eh? Pecundang seperti—"

"Snevelus, jangan—"

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan, selalu melihat diriku layaknya seorang James. Pria itu sudah lama mati, jika kalian ingin menemuinya dengan senang hati akan aku kirim kalian ke tempat ayah berada," atmosfer antara Harry, Sirius dan Snape semakin memanas. Ada tindakan yang terduga dari Hermione, perempuan berambut semak itu berjalan menghampiri Harry lalu menamparnya.

"Tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu Harry!" Harry terdiam, pipinya berdenyut ngilu akibat tamparan dari Hermione, seringai sinis dan dengusan nafas merendahkan membuat Hermione semakin kesal, "sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur _mudblood_. Keluarga sempurna seperti kalian tidak tahu apa-apa," ucapan lugas Harry membuat ia sangat terkejut, terlebih lagi yang ia sakiti adalah sahabatnya sendiri, terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Kau menyakiti Hermione. _Mate_. Tidak seharusnya kau berbica seperti itu," Ron mengintrupsi perkataan Harry barusan. Tidak seharusnya Harry berkata demikian, secara tidak langsung Harry telah menghina sahabatnya sendiri.

Harry menarik nafas dengan gusar, matanya perlahan memburam. Lagi-lagi ia membuat orang yang terkasih terluka, "_listen to me_, seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi. Aku terlampau marah hanya karena masalah seperti ini, apa kalian tahu berapa lama aku memimpikan momen seperti ini? Kalian keluargaku aku menyayangi kalian, tidak terkecuali denganmu Profesor Snape. Tapi aku malah menyakiti kalian secara tidak langsung," Harry mengusap dengan kasar air mata yang tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, tapi karena emosi yang sedang tidak stabil, dirinya berakhir dengan menyakiti mereka.

"Aku— tolong jangan mencariku untuk sementara ini—"suaranya terdengar putus asa. Hermione yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam membisu, Harry merutuki dirinya, ia kesal. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"—aku.. maafkan aku. Permisi," merasa keadaan tidak akan membaik dalam waktu dekat Harry bergegas segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan ber-_Apparate _yang mana membuat semua orang didalam ruangan terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan Harry bisa melakukan itu?" Ron menatap tak percaya tempat kepergian Harry barusan, si kembar Weasley hanya terkagum tak percaya, "itu sangat keren Fred." George mengangguk, "kita tanyakan nanti apa rahasianya."

.

.

.

**Tbc..**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everbody's Changing**

**Chaper 4. Fur Elise- Ludwig Beethoven**

Knockturn Alley, bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk penyihir berusia dini. Termasuk untuk Haryy sendiri, tapi beda ceritanya jika seseorang yang diketahuinya meminta dirinya untuk bertemu. Setelah insiden dramatis dirumah Sirius dan melakukan hal yang tak terduga yaitu ber-_apperate_, Harry tidak tahu harus memasang wajah bagimana jika nanti mereka meminta untuk dijelaskan. Sebab hanya para penyihir yang berlesensi dan sudah lulus uji kelayakan untuk melakukan hal tersebut, ditambah dirinya belum berusia tujuh belas. Salahkan emosi yang mendadak terjadi akibat tekanan atmosfir yang menderanya.

Harry cukup beruntung, bahwa dia telah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika saja dirinya tidak memakai jubah yang panjang dan tudung kepala yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Harry tidak ingin tiba-tiba diserang begitu saja oleh siapapun itu, mengingat disini bukanlah tempat untuk bermain.

Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang penyihir tua menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tidak biasa, Harry menggerutu tidak suka, mencoba bersikap hormat Harry hanya mengangguk singkat dan bergegas untuk pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karna sang penyihir tua tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Harrsya Potter, senang bertemu denganmu anak muda. Ini suatu kehormatan bagiku," suaranya terdengar serak dan sangat dalam. Matanya menyipit berbahaya dan menatap ia dengan satu mata yang terlihat seperti ingin keluar dari kelopaknya, tapi yang Harry pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana bisa penyihir itu tahu siapa dirinya? Lukanya yang berada dikening jelas sangat tersembunyi. Harry diam tak berkomentar, dirinya masih sibuk memikirkan berbagai spekulasi bagimana dirinya diketahui, tanpa sadar sang penyihir tua tersebut sudah berada tepat didepannya, membuat Harry terkejut dan refleks mundur kebelakang. Namun sepertinya tindakkannya yang spontan itu malah membuat sang perempuan tua tersebut menariknya menjadi lebih dekat.

"Apa mau anda _madam_? Anda menakuti saya," Harry berkata jujur. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman saat berada dekat dengan perempuan tua ini.

"Saya harus segera pergi, dan lagi saya bukanlah orang yang anda maksud," dengan cepat Harry menarik tangannya, sekilas ia bisa melihat bahwa sang perempuan tersebut tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini sekali nona muda, bahwa jalan yang harus kau tempuh sangatlah berbahaya. Dan lagi sepertinya tubuhmu mulai menolaknya," senyum lebar terpatri diwajah tua tersebut. Harry merinding dibuatnya, apa itu ramalan? Konyol.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah yakin, bahwa jalan yang akan kulalui memang tidak mudah. Aku tidak akan berterimakasih untuk itu," sarkastik dan tajam disaat yang bersamaan.

Itulah Harry.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum lagi, "anak muda dan segala pikiran naifnya. Kau memang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang , dan lagi sepertinya kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk satu tujuanmu itu."

Harry berjengit, apa katanya tadi? _Mengorbankan sesuatu_? Heh, jangan membual hal yang tak masuk akal, "tidak akan ada yang mengorbankan apapun madam. Selama aku hidup tidak akan ada lagi," ada keteguhan yang terpancar didalam perkataannya, walaupun dia sendiri ragu tapi dia tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu itu anak muda, tapi saranku jangan terlalu gegabah mengambil keputusan, jangan sampai kau tergoda akan hal yang semu, itu semua hanya _fatamorga_," untuk terakhir kalinya Harry menatap sang penyihir tua tersebut dengan pandangan sangsi, dirinya tidak terpeduli.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi aku permisi."

Harry berbalik, pergi dengan langkah besar dan terburu, tidak mau ambil pusing akan perkataan penyihir tua barusan.

.

.

.

"Aku kira kau setengah bercanda ingin bertemu denganku ditempat seperti ini. Ada hal penting apa memangnya?" Harry bertanya pada sosok yang berada dihadapannya, sama sepertinya, sosok tersebut juga mengenakan jubah panjang yang menutupi semua tubuhnya

Wajahnya juga ia tutupi, hanya sepasang mata yang berwarna sama sepertinya yang ia perlihatkan, "aku tidak mau mendapatkan masalah jika kita bertemu di Diagon Alley, ataupun tempat muggle. Dan hal yang ingin kubicarakan tentangmu ini adalah hal yang sangat serius, aku harap kau mendengarkanku dengan seksama," Harry mengangguk paham. Ia menggumamkan mantra _muffliato_ disekitar mereka, takut ada yang mencuri dengar.

"Baiklah, apa ini menyangkut kehidupan seseorang?" Sosok tersebut terdiam beberapa saat, tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa terbakannya benar. Melihat reaksi sang tudung hitam tersebut membuat Harry mendecih tak suka, jika benar mungkin dalam waktu yang entah kapan akan ada yang mati. "Ingat saat aku mengatakan bahwa kita tidak bisa bermain dengan takdir?" Harry mengangguk, "kehidupan seseorang didalam dimensiku sangatlah tidak bagus, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan lengkap, tapi aku merasa orang paling tidak berguna diduniaku."

"Aku sangat tahu akan hal itu, jadi kali ini siapa? Akan aku hen—"

"Ini berbahaya prongslet, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya pada dirimu kan?" Harry tersenyum kecil, ia sangat paham dengan segala konsekuensinya saat ini.

"—aku sangat mengerti resikonya, tapi sudah aku katakan berkali-kali padamu bahwa aku tidak perduli. Akan aku pikul semuanya, sampai aku sudah muak dengan tugas tersebut," tandas Harry final. Jika sudah seperti ini, sosok tudung hitam itu tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Aku mengerti. Ini, didalamnya ada jawaban siapa yang aku maksud." Harry mendesah kecewa, sebuah amplop berwarna putih diambilnya dari tangan tudung hitam tersebut, "aku benci teka-teki," Harry menggerutu menatap amplop tersebut, mau tak mau dia harus mencari jawabannya segera mungkin.

Sosok tudung hitam tersebut hanya diam memandangi Harry, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan. "alasan apa yang kau berikan pada orang rumah saat kau menerima pesanku?"

Harry terkesikap, tidak siap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia tidak bisa menjawab jujur bahwa dia menerima surat tersebut saat ia sudah berasa di sekitaran sini, itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Apalagi fakta bahwa dirinya bertengkar dengan orang rumah.

"Tinta dan perkamen. Keperluanku untuk di Hogwarts, Sir," Jawabanya terlalu singkat dan sepertinya tidak terlalu puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Harry.

"Kau—tidak melakukan apparate kesini kan?" Oh, entah kenapa bisa tepat sasaran seperti itu. Harry jadi gugup sendiri dibuatnya.

"Tidak, tentu saja. hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya." Harry mengakui dirinya memanglah bodoh.

"Aku percaya padamu, dan jika memang ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, aku tidak akan memaksa untuk cerita. Oh iya, bagaiman kabar padfoot? Apa dia baik?" hijau bertemu dengan hijau. Harry mengangguk ragu, "dia.. baik. Sangat baik." Hening sejenak, sebenarnya Harry ingin meminta saran pada sosok di depannya, tapi entah kenapa dia mulai merasa ragu.

"Apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang lain?" Harry tersedak minumnya, dia menatap sosok tersebut dengan pandangan ingin tahu, "apa terlihat jelas diwajahku?" tanyanya ragu. Harry masih merasa tidak yakin untuk menceritakannya.

Sosok tudung hitam tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis, matanya menyipit seolah menuntut untuk bercerita, "aku tidak punya hak untuk tahu apa yang terjadi, karna apapun itu bukanlah urusanku. Kau paham kan?"

Yah, Harry sangat paham akan hal itu, lagi pula setelah ini dia berencana untuk menemui mereka dan meminta maaf atas ucapannya tadi. Menggumamkan mantra _tampus_, Harry dapat melihat sekarang sudah jam delapan malam dan itu berarti sebentar lagi adalah jam malam yang berlaku di tempatnya tidur hari ini, merasa sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan Harry memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sini, "Aku akan pulang sekarang, aku takut mereka mencemaskanku."

Harry berdiri dari kursinya, tersenyum kecil saat mengucapkan _sampai jumpa_, "berhati-hatilah saat pulang. Dan jangan gunakan kekuatanmu untuk sesuatu yang tidak baik." Harry terkekeh kecil, "aku mengerti, selamat malam ."

Harry berbalik pergi, meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Tanpa menghiraukan sang tudung hitam tersebut yang memandang dirinya penuharti. "Semoga kau memilih pilihan yang tepat." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sirius menatap perapian rumahnya dengan hampa, semenjak pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Harry membuat ia menjadi tidak bisa fokus terhadap apapun. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal yang tak ingin didengar oleh Harry, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Ah, tapi kan dia memang tidak cocok menjadi ayah pengganti bagi Harry.

"Harry, kembalilah. Aku minta maaf." Remus Lupin baru saja melewati ruang duduk di kediaman Black saat mendengar gumaman lirih dari sahabatnya. Sebagai seorang werewolf Remus Lupin memiliki pendengarannya sangat tajam melebihi pendengaran normal orang biasa. Ingin menghampiri tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasak energi sihir yang familiar memasuki kawasan rumah ini. _Itu Harry_, pikir Remus. Senyum kecil tercetak di wajahnya, mungkin perselisihan diantara mereka akan segera berakhir. Dirinya bergegas pergi saat energi sihir tersebut semakin mendekat, dirinya akan memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua, mereka harus berbicara.

"Sirius?" panggil Harry ragu, ia berjalan menghampiri perapian di ruang keluarga tersebut dan tubuhnya membeku sesaat mata mereka bertemu. "HARRY! Oh tuhan, akhirnya kau kembali.Aku mencemaskanmu, kau tahu?" dengan kecepatan bagai snitch yang ingin ditangkap, Sirius melompat dari sofa saat mendengar suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya, dirinya berjingkrak kegirangan saat tahu sang anak baptis telah kembali dari acara pelariannya yang sementara tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf." Pelukan dan permintaan maaf yang Harry terima membuat ia sedikit melankolis, jika sudah berhadapan dengan keluarganya, Harry bisa menjadi gila dan mudah terbuai. "Aku kembali, dan seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu dan yang lain karna sudah pergi begitu saja tanpa—"

"Permintaan maaf di terima, nah sekarang jelaskan dari mana saja kau?"

Ah, Harry jadi mati kutu kalau begini, "bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini besok? Ini sudah waktunya tidur Sirius." Harry mencoba mengalikhkan topi pembicaraan yang menurutnya sedikit tidak nyaman, "aku yakin saat besok pun kau akan lupa." Gerutu Sirius. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Duduklah, akan kau ceritakan hal yang ingin kau ketahui." Dan Harry harus menceritakan beberapa hal yang memang ingin dia ceritakan tanpa harus menyinggung kejadian di Knockturn Alley tersebut.

.

.

.

Stasiun King Cross, mulai dipadati oleh para murid Hogwarts. Dikelilingi oleh anggota orde yang menyamar dan keluarga Weasley mulai membuat Harry gugup. Dirinya masih canggung untuk berbicara, terutama kepada Hermione. Untung saja si kembar Weasley dengan senang hati mengajaknya berbicara. Hal yanga remeh pun akan Harry tanggapi, beruntungnya lagi mereka tidak membahas masalah kejadian dirumah Sirius dan _apparition_nya yang kemarin. Atau lebih tepatnya belum.

"Jadi Harry, bagaimana dengan padfoot, apa dia disini?" tanya Fred seraya melihat sekeliling, mungkin dia akan menemui si anjing hitam tersebut. "Tidak Fred, aku sudah buat perjanjian dengannya." Jawab Harry. Mendengar hal itu membuat kembar Weasley mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, dia tidak akan berkeliaran lagi.."

"Dan padfoot menjadi semakin jinak rupanya.."

"Oh, anjing manis."

Harry terkikik geli mendengar sahut-menyahut antara si George dan Fred, seolah mengerti akan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh kembarannya, membuat Harry semakin menginginkan saudara kembar. _Pasti menmyenangkan_, pikir Harry. "Yah, sebenarnya ada perdebatan panjang antara itu, tapi akhirnya kami sepakat dengan _win-win solution_," Jelas Harry.

"Keuntungan di kedua belah pihak ya?" Hermione tiba-tiba saja ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka, membuat Harry terkejut. "Monie! Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku terkejut," Harry menatap kembar Weasley tersebut, berharap pertolongan karna penyerangan mendadak seperti ini. Harry hanya tidak siap untuk bertemu pandang dengan gadis berambut semak tersebut.

"Er.. jadi Harry, sebenarnya aku—" ucapan Hermione terputus saat Molly menyuruh mereka menaiki kereta, Harry mendekat, membisikan kata yang hanya bisa didengar Hermione, "kita bicarakan nanti." Hemonie mengangguk paham, mereka bergegas memasuki kereta dan mencari gerbong untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Harry menoleh kesamping, setiap gerbong hampir penuh ditambah Ron dan Hermione yang menjadi prefek ditahun kelimanya membuat mereka mendapatkan gerbong khusus unutk para prefek, Harry merasa nelangsa, sedikit mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Dirinya berhenti berjalan saat melewati satu gerbong yang hanya berisi dua penumpang, merasa itu satu-satunya kesempatan dirinya segera berbalik menuju tempat tersebut. Harry mencelos, mungkin semesta sedang mempermainkannya dengan teramat senang. Dari sekian banyak murid yang berada di Hogwarts kenapa pula kompartemen Malfoy hanya berisi dua orang? Sebenarnya Harry tidak yakin untuk masuk, tapi dari pada mencari lagi lebih baik ia mengambil kesempatan tersebut. Kebetulan dirinya tidak membawa barang banyak. Hanya satu tas berisi buku yang ingin dia baca.

Harry mempersiapkan dirinya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menarik pintu tersebut. Terimakasih semesta, atas keajaiban yang kau berikan padaku.

"Hai!"

"Potter! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyan retoris dari Malfoy dan tatapan terkejut dari lah yang pertama kali ia dapatkan. Harry berdehem, mengatasi rasa gugup yang melandanya, bagaimanapun ini tidak sama saat mereka saling perang mulut atau adu mantra.

"Yah, maaf aku menggangu kalian—" Harry melangkah kedalam sedikit lebih banyak, tangannya terulur kebelakang menutup pintu. "—sebenarnya aku sedikit kesusahan saat mencari tempat kosong, dan saat aku meilihat kompartemen kalian kosong aku memutuskan untuk—"

"Tidak Potter, lebih baik kau mencari tempat lain, kembali pada temanmu itu." Harry cemberut, menatap tidak suka terhadap penolakan Malfoy. Toh ini juga terpaksa, dirinya juga tidak mau berada di sini.

"_Come on, Malfoy. Dont be so rude._ Ini hanya sementara saja, lagi pula tidak ada larangan untuk duduk di manapun kau mau," masih dengan tatapan tidak suka, Malfoy junior tersebut mencoba membantah.

"_Half-blood _sepertimu—"

"Silahkan , kau bisa duduk bersama kami," senyum manis dari membuat Harry terselamatkan, memang tidak salah dirinya mengagumi pria berdarah Itali tersebut.

"Blaise! _What the fuck are you doin? _Katakan kau bercanda. Dia _saint—_"

"_Relax, buddy. It's okay._ Nah silahkan duduk, kami akan senang berbagi tempat dengamu."

"_Thank you so much ._ _I owe you."_

_"Don't mention it."_

Harry tersenyum manis, ia segera mendudukan bokongnya tepat di samping Blaise. Itu lebih baik, karena sedari tadi tuan muda Malfoy melototinya dengan ganas, seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Ugh!

Draco menggerutu tidak karuan, dirinya masih tak terima jika si Potter itu satu kompartemen dengan mereka, jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh ia pastikan di dalam ruangan ini sudah ada dua mayat yang tak berdaya.

Ah, sebenarnya Draco menolak permintaan Harry karna mengingat ciuman panas mereka beberapa bulan lalu.

Ha-ha.

"Tenang saja Malfoy, aku berjanji untuk tidak mengusik ketenangan kalian."

Draco mendecih tidak suka, "sekali kau membuat keributan akan aku pastikan kau keluar dari sini."

Harry mengangguk paham, maka dari itu Harry langsung mengeluarkan novel dan _MP3_ yang ia beli sehari sebelum keberangkatan ke Hogwarts. Menyetel lagu klasik dari musisi ternama Bethooven membuat ia menjadi rileks, tidak diperdulikannya tatapan ingin tau dari dua penyihir murni tersebut. Novel dengan judul Little Mermaid menjadi pilihannya saat ini, dan lagi penyihir berdarah murni tersebut hanya diam dalam keingintahuan yang amat besar.

"Barang muggle memang sangat cocok denganmu Potter." Sahutan dari mulut Malfoy membuat Harry mengangkat bahunya acuh, dirinya tidak perduli dengan celotehan Malfoy junior tersebut, lagi pula sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai Hogwarts.

Itu adalah kalimat pembuka pembicaraan setelah keheningan yang lama, sebenarnya Draco ingin mengetahui benda apa yang dibawa oleh sang puajaan hatinya.

Uhuk!

"Bukankah benda elektronik tidak akan berfungsi disekitar Hogwarts? Medan magnet yang mengelilinginya sangatlah kuat," Blaise menanyakan pertanyaan yang tersimpan sejak tadi, sebenarnya dirinya sangat penasaran akan dengan kotak kecil barusan. Melihat barang muggle yang sedari tadi Harry pegang membuat ia ingin tahu.

Harry membenarkan ucapan sang pemuda berdarah Itali tersebut, "aku mengubahnya, sedikit mengutak-atik dan menjadikannya barang sihir. Dan salah satu kenalanku sangat berbakat dibidang ini," Harry dengan senang hati menjelaskan hal tersebut, sedikit berbagi tak ada salahnyakan?

"Itu keren, lalu apa nama benda tadi?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"_MP3._ Music Player."

"Tetap saja itu adalah benda muggle yang menjijikan, dan lagi buku apa yang kau baca? Itu seperti bukan buku pelajaran Hogwarts. Kau membaca sihir hitam huh?" Blaise memberinya tatapan peringatan, "apa? Memang benar kan?"

Harry tertawa kecil, matanya menatap Malfoy tersebut dengan tatapan geli, "kau menyakitiku dengan ucapanmu barusan Malfoy. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, bukankah di rumahmu terdapat banyak benda hitam?" Harry mengerling sesaat, dapat ia lihat reaksi terkejut dari dua manusia di depannya dan itu membuatnya senang menggoda mereka.

"Aku bercanda, percayakah kau jika yang aku baca hanya sebuah dongeng pengantar sebelum tidur? Ini hanya bacaan anak-anak. Tapi aku membeli yang versi aslinya. Jadi ini tidak akan berakhir.. bahagia." Saat mengucapkan kata _bahagia_, mereka berdua bisa melihat tatapan sendu walaupun hanya sesaat. Dan itu membuat rasa penasaran Blaise semakin menjadi. "apa maksudya cerita itu berakhir tragis?"

Harry mengangguk, dia menatap kembali sampul novel tersebut. Tatapannya kosong saat berucap dalam suara yang kecil, "sang putri berakhir menjadi buih di lautan hanya karena dia ingin melihat sang pujaan hatinya bahagia."

Blaise dan Draco saling pandang untuk sesaat, mengetahui akhir cerita yang seperti itu membuat mereka tidak banyak berkata apa-apa, "berarti itu takdir sang putri kan? Terima saja kalau begitu, lagi pula kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang dia tahu tidak akan bahagia bersamanya?" ejekan dari mulut Draco tidak membuatnya marah, dirinya hanya menggumam kan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Hanya sedikit yang bisa mereka dengar; takdir, kutukan dan pilihan.

"Takdir. Yah takdir, itu Cuma kata lain dari realitas kejam yang tak terelakan," ucapannya sendu, tatapan matanya terlihat tidak hidup. "Tapi, ini kan hanya cerita. Oh. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai—" Harry berdiri dari tempatnya, tanpa banyak berkata ia beranjak pergi sesudah mengucapkan terimakasih, "—sampai bertemu kembali."

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan keheningan yang janggal. Harry yang sudah berada diluar kompartemen berjalan lebih cepat dalam keheningan, tangannya mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah mulai sembap oleh air mata, ia berdecak tidak suka karena terlalu terbawa emosional.

.

.

.

"Wow, kita baru berlibur kurang dari sebulan dan peraturan sudah sebanyak ini? Apa kita harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang inskuitor agung tersebut?" Ron menatap nelangsa terhadap peraturan yang tergantung didepan aula besar, terlalu banyak peraturan membuat Ron mual seketika. Suara protes dari para siswa juga terdengar sangat jelas, apa Dumbledore tahu akan hal ini?

"Kita lihat saja nanti Ron, lebih baik kita segera masuk aula." Hermione menyeret paksa kedua temannya untuk meninggalkan pengumuman tolol tersebut. Mereka memasuki aula yang sudah hampir penuh oleh siswa-siswi Hogwarts, disusul segerombolan anak kelas satu, _oh ini akan menyenangkan_.

Pikir Harry.

"Snape sepertinya makin tidak menyukaiku _mate._" Ron terlihat tampak murung, pelajaran pertama mereka sudah harus berurusan dengan guru ramuan yang memang sepertinya semakin tidak menyukai mereka, malang memang tapi ini pelajaran yang harus mereka ambil jika ingin menjadi auror yang hebat.

"Harry, kau pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Hermione membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunanya, matanya menatap kedua sahabattersebut dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Aku baik Monie," tapi senyum tipisnya tidak mencapai mata, dan itu justru membuat Ron dan Hermione semakin tidak yakin.

"Mau aku antar ke madam Pomfrey?" tawar Ron, Harry menggeleng, "tidak usah, aku akan kesana jika memang diperlukan. Nah sebaiknya kalian bergegas, bukankah ada rapat antar prefek hari ini?" tanya Harry mencoba mengingatkan.

"Oh, aku lupa. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku—" kali ini pandangan mematikan ia tujukan kepada Ron, "—seharusnya kau yang mengingatkan Ron, kau kan juga seorang prefek!" Hermione menyembur galak, ia menarik tangan Ron paksa, "cepat Ron kita tidak ingin menampilkan kesan buruk kan? Dan Harry, segera ke madam Pomfrey jika keadaan tubuhmu memburuk, sebentar lagi pertandingan Quidditch, jaga kesehatan tubuhmu itu."

"Tentu Monie, _bye!_" Harry berhenti melangkah, kedua sahabatnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia berbalik menuju kantor Snape. Perlahan pandangan matanya menjadi buram, suhu tubuhnya juga terasa lebih dingin, langkahnya semakin cepat. Dirinya harus bertemu sang guru ramuan dan meminta maaf secara benar. Tidak diperdulikan tubuhnya yang semakin berat, langkahnya yang tak stabil membuat dirinya menabrak para murid Slytherin yang berada di koridor tersebut, gumaman maaf ia lontarkan begitu saja tanpa memandang siapa yang ia tabrak.

.

.

.

Harry menghela nafas lega, kini dirinya sudah berada didepan kantor Snape, semoga guru tersebut ada didalam. Tangannya terangkat mengetuk tiga kali pintu tersebut, merasa sudah yakin ketukannya bisa didengar Harry menunggu dengan sabar, ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya. _Sebentar lagi_. Pikirnya.

Saat pintu terbuka sosok Snape sudah menyambutnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat, Harry tersenyum kecil disusul dengan tubuh Harry yang tiba-tiba sudah ambruk ke depan membuat Snape terkejut bukan main. _Setidaknya Snape akan merawatku. _Pikir Harry sebelum jatuh pingsan.

_Although, as long as I'm with you anyplace is fine with me._

**Tbc..**

murni tersebut. Novel dengan judul Little Mermaid menjadi pilihannya saat ini, dan lagi penyihir berdarah murni tersebut hanya diam dalam keingin tahuan yang amat besar.

"Barang muggle memang sangat cocok denganmu Potter." Sahutan dari mulut Malfoy membuat Harry mengangkat bahunya acuh, dirinya tidak perduli dengan celotehan Malfoy junior tersebut, lagi pula sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai Hogwarts.

Itu adalah kalimat pembuka pembicaraan setelah keheningan yang lama, sebenarnya Draco ingin mengetahui benda apa yang dibawa oleh sang puajaan hatinya.

Uhuk!

"Bukankah benda elektronik tidak akan berfungsi disekitar Hogwarts? Medan magnet yang mengelilinginya sangatlah kuat," Blaise menanyakan pertanyaan yang tersimpan sejak tadi, sebenarnya dirinya sangat penasaran akan dengan kotak kecil barusan. Melihat barang muggle yang sedari tadi Harry pegang membuat ia ingin tahu.

Harry membenarkan ucapan sang pemuda berdarah Itali tersebut, "aku mengubahnya, sedikit mengutak-atik dan menjadikannya barang sihir. Dan salah satu kenalanku sangat berbakat dibidang ini," Harry dengan senang hati menjelaskan hal tersebut, sedikit berbagi tak ada salahnyakan?

"Itu keren, lalu apa nama benda tadi?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"_MP3._ Music Player."

"Tetap saja itu adalah benda muggle yang menjijikan, dan lagi buku apa yang kau baca? Itu seperti bukan buku pelajaran Hogwarts. Kau membaca sihir hitam huh?" Blaise memberinya tatapan peringatan, "apa? Memang benar kan?"

Harry tertawa kecil, matanya menatap Malfoy tersebut dengan tatapan geli, "kau menyakitiku dengan ucapanmu barusan Malfoy. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, bukankah di rumahmu terdapat banyak benda hitam?" Harry mengerling sesaat, dapat ia lihat reaksi terkejut dari dua manusia di depannya dan itu membuatnya senang menggoda mereka.

"Aku bercanda, percayakah kau jika yang aku baca hanya sebuah dongeng pengantar sebelum tidur? Ini hanya bacaan anak-anak. Tapi aku membeli yang versi aslinya. Jadi ini tidak akan berakhir.. bahagia." Saat mengucapkan kata _bahagia_, mereka berdua bisa melihat tatapan sendu walaupun hanya sesaat. Dan itu membuat rasa penasaran Blaise semakin menjadi. "apa maksudya cerita itu berakhir tragis?"

Harry mengangguk, dia menatap kembali sampul novel tersebut. Tatapannya kosong saat berucap dalam suara yang kecil, "sang putri berakhir menjadi buih dilautan hanya karena dia ingin melihat sang pujaan hatinya bahagia."

Blaise dan Draco saling pandang untuk sesaat, mengetahui akhir cerita yang seperti itu membuat mereka tidak banyak berkata apa-apa, "berarti itu takdir sang putri kan? Terima saja kalau begitu, lagipula kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang dia tahu tidak akan bahagia bersamanya?" ejekan dari mulut Draco tidak membuatnya marah, dirinya hanya menggumankan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Hanya sedikit yang bisa mereka dengar; takdir, kutukan dan pilihan.

"Takdir. Yah takdir, itu Cuma kata lain dari realitas kejam yang tak terelakan," ucapannya sendu, tatapan matanya terlihat tidak hidup. "Tapi, ini kan hanya cerita. Oh. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai—" Harry berdiri dari tempatnya, tanpa banyak berkata ia beranjak pergi sesudah mengucapkan terimakasih, "—sampai bertemu kembali."

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan keheningan yang janggal. Harry yang sudah berada diluar kompartemen berjalan lebih cepat dalam keheningan, tangannya mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah mulai sembap oleh air mata, ia berdecak tidak suka karna terlalu terbawa emosional.

.

.

.

"Wow, kita baru berlibur kurang dari sebulan dan peraturan sudah sebanyak ini? Apa kita harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang inskuitor agung tersebut?" Ron menatap nelangsa terhadap peraturan yang tergantung didepan aula besar, terlalu banyak peraturan membuat Ron mual seketika. Suara protes dari para siswa juga terdengar sangat jelas, apa Dumbledore tahu akan hal ini?

"Kita lihat saja nanti Ron, lebih baik kita segera masuk aula." Hermione menyeret paksa kedua temannya untuk meninggalkan pengumuman tolol tersebut. Mereka memasuki aula yang sudah hampir penuh oleh siswa-siswi Hogwarts, disusul segerombolan anak kelas satu, _oh ini akan menyenangkan_.

Pikir Harry.

"Snape sepertinya makin tidak menyukaiku _mate._" Ron terlihat tampak murung, pelajaran pertama mereka sudah harus berurusan dengan guru ramuan yang memang sepertinya semakin tidak menyukai mereka, malang memang tapi ini pelajaran yang harus mereka ambil jika ingin menjadi auror yang hebat.

"Harry, kau pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Hermione membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunanya, matanya menatap kedua sabahat tersebut dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Aku baik Monie," tapi senyum tipisnya tidak mencapai mata, dan itu justru membuat Ron dan Hermione semakin tidak yakin.

"Mau aku antar ke madam Pomfrey?" tawar Ron, Harry menggeleng, "tidak usah, aku akan kesana jika memang diperlukan. Nah sebaiknya kalian bergegas, bukankah ada rapat antar prefek hari ini?" tanya Harry mencoba mengingatkan.

"Oh, aku lupa. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku—" kali ini pandangan mematikan ia tujukan kepada Ron, "—seharusnya kau yang mengingatkan Ron, kau kan juga seorang prefek!" Hermione menyembur galak, ia menarik tangan Ron paksa, "cepat Ron kita tidak ingin menampilkan kesan buruk kan? Dan Harry, segera ke madam Pomfrey jika keadaan tubuhmu memburuk, sebentar lagi pertandingan Quidditch, jaga kesehatan tubuhmu itu."

"Tentu Monie, _bye!_" Harry berhenti melangkah, kedua sahabatnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia berbalik menuju kantor Snape. Perlahan pandangan matanya menjadi buram, suhu tubuhnya juga terasa lebih dingin, langkahnya semakin cepat. Dirinya harus bertemu sang guru ramuan dan meminta maaf secara benar. Tidak diperdulikan tubuhnya yang semakin berat, langkahnya yag tak stabil membuat dirinya menabrak para murid Slytherin yang berada di koridor tersebut, gumaman maaf ia lontarkan begitu saja tanpa memandang siapa yang ia tabrak.

.

.

.

Harry mengela nafas lega, kini dirinya sudah berada didepan kantor Snape, semoga guru tersebut ada didalam. Tangannya terangkat mengetuk tiga kali pintu tersebut, merasa sudah yakin ketukannya bisa didengar Harry menunggu dengan sabar, ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya. _Sebentar lagi_. Pikirnya.

Saat pintu terbuka sosok Snape sudah menyambutnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat, Harry tersenyum kecil disusul dengan tubuh Harry yang tiba-tiba sudah ambruk ke depan membuat Snape terkejut bukan main. _Setidaknya Snape akan merawatku. _Pikir Harry sebelum jatuh pingsan.

_Although, as long as I'm with you anyplace is fine with me._

**Tbc..**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everbody's Changing**

Chapter 5. Debusy-Claire De Lune

Erangan pelan terdengar dari mulut manisnya, matanya perlahan terbuka menampakkan kedua warna hijau secerah batu zambrud, Harry Potter menatap sekelilingnya dengan ragu, ini bukan kamarnya bukan pula _hospital wings_ lalu dimana dirinya saat ini?

"Kau sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Harry menoleh kearah sumber suara, seorang perempuan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna perak terjuntai dengan anggunnya. Ia merasa mengenali perempuan ini, tapi dimana ya tepatnya mereka pernah bertemu?

"Azzure Phantomhive," Perempuan itu mengucapkan namanya, Harry mendesah ingat. Keluarga bangsawan Inggris yang menjadi pengawal ratu dari masa kemasa, dan sepertinya salah satu keturunanya memiliki bakat sihir di dalam dirinya

_Menarik,_ pikirnya.

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, suatu kehormatan bisa menemui langsung keluarga bangsawan seperti anda , dan terimakasih telah menjagaku."

Sang nona muda tersebut hanya menggumam tidak masalah, matanya dengan teliti memeriksa tubuh Harry lagi, takut adanya yang terlewat. " minumlah ini, suhu tubuhmu tadi sangatlah dingin dan itu sangatlah tidak normal, tapi bajumu tidak basah sedikitpun. Profesor Snape khawatir terhadapmu," dengan cekatan layaknya seorang _healer,_ Azzure membantu Harry untuk duduk bersandar di tepi tempat tidur. Ditatapnya ramuan berwarna biru kental tersebut, baunya sedikit memuakkan, apalagi dengan rasanya nanti pasti mengerikan.

"Ayo cepat habiskan, Profesor Snape sudah menunggumu diluar, dia ingin segera tahu keadaanmu nona manis," Ada semburat kecil yang menghiasi pipi Harry, disebut nona manis oleh wanita tercantik di Hogwarts adalah hal yang baru baginya dan itu membuat Harry merasa dirinya _manis_.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, aku harus kembali ke asrama. Senang bertemu denganmu —"

"Harry, _just Harry_," Harry setengah berharap bahwa perempuan tersebut mau memanggilnya seperti itu.

"_Sure, Harry. Call me Azzure too,"_ Harry tersenyum, mengangguk dengan antusias atas perkenalan mereka ini.

"Terimakasih Azzure, aku berhutang padamu." Ujar Harry.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan—" Azzure merapikan beberapa peralatannya. Matanya yang berbeda warna tersebut menatap dirinya dengan lembut, "—sudah kewajiban seorang calon _healer_ untuk membantu pasien-nya. Nah aku permisi, Profesor Snape bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, maka dari itu segera temui dia." Azzure melangkah dengan anggun saat keluar dari kamar tersebut, tanpa menunggu lebih lama Harry segera keluar dari tempat tidur yang menurutnya cukup nyaman itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya masih sedikit lemas karena pengaruh obat tadi.

.

.

.

Hening melanda, dua puluh menit terbuang dengan sia-sia. Harry gugup bukan main, membuat perutnya mual dan sihir yang didalam tubuhnya bergejolak tidak terkendali. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan energi tersebut dengan benar, berbeda dengan saat dia marah, lebih mudah untuk mengeluarkannya. Harry berdoa dalam hati, bahwa apapun yang terjadi adalah hal yang terbaik.

"Nah, apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku atau kau hanya akan menatap dengan pandangan kosong seperti itu?"

Harry berdeham, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengurangi kegugupannya, matanya dengan awas mengawasi guru tersebut dan berpindah menatapi lembar kerja siswa yang sedang ia periksa. "Sebenarnya Prof, saya kesini ingin menyampaikan permohonan maaf atas perilaku saya beberapa hari yang lalu, saya tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara kasar ataupun—" Harry berhenti bicara, senyum canggung ia berikan kepada sang guru ramuan tersebut, kepalanya ia garuk walaupun tidak gatal. Harry membenci situasi seperti ini. "—intinya saya minta maaf Profesor Snape!" Harry menyatukan tangannya, membentuk tanda permohonan maaf, kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya mendadak buyar, ini sungguh memalukan.

"Aku sangat berharap kau menjaga lisanmu mulai detik ini," hanya sembilan suku kata dan itu membuat Harry mengerti dengan jelas.

"Sekarang Potter, biarkan kau bertanya padamu. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu itu?" Kalau dirinya boleh jujur, Harry juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Ada nada ragu sejenak saat Harry ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya tersebut.

"Ah, itu sebenarnya hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada anda juga, saat aku berjalan kesini tubuhku terasa berat, jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat sedikit tidak normal, dan lagi pandanganku terasa sangat buram Profesor. Apa ini normal?" Terasa sangat lancar dan tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan, Harry merasa menceritakan masalah kesehatannya pada sang guru ramuan tersebut bukanlah masalah.

"Sudah kau periksa ke madam Pomfrey?" Harry menggeleng ragu, "tidak Sir, saya hanya tidak ingin hal ini diketahui oleh siapapun dulu.

"Dan berkunjung kepadaku bukankah berarti kau secara tidak langsung memberitahukan keadaanmu?" sang Guru ramuan tersebut bertanya dengan nada hangatnya, tidak ada nada sarkastik dari mulut yang sering menghukumya itu.

Untuk sesaat Harry bingung untuk menjawab, dia kembali ragu dengan keputusannya ini. Tapi jika ia berkunjung ke Madam Pomfrey bukankah hal itu lebih menyusahkan dirinya nanti? Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

"Aku rasa anda bisa merahasiakan hal ini," akhirnya Harry mengiyakan pertanyaan dari sang guru ramuan tersebut, ada sebuncah harapan yang muncul saat sang _master potion _tersebut mengatakan hal yang ada dikepalnya saat ini.

"Selama anda tidak keberatan _Sir_, dan—"

Severus menatap anak dari perempuan yang dicintainya dalam diam, bersabar bukanlah keahlihannya. Tapi jika anak ini yang meminta mungkin dia bisa. "Dan, apa Potter?" tanyanya sabar.

Harry menghembuskan nafas berat, "aku sangat memohon pada anda untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah."

Severus hanya menatapnya diam. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan permintaannya tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya Harry Potter sembunyikan?

.

.

.

Pertandingan Quidditich berakhir dengan kemenangan telak oleh asrama Gryffindor, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Profesor McGonagall tersenyum lebar dan tak ada habisnya. Harry sendiri merasa tidak terlalu memusingkan kemenangan ini, tapi setidaknya lagu untuk sahabatnya Ron sudah berhenti. Karena Harry sedikit muak mendengarnya.

Masih berada di lapangan, Harry menyingkir lebih cepat dari kerumunan para penonton yang memberikan selamat kepada mereka, Harry ingin istirahat. Tapi sepertinya impiannya untuk segera berbaring di ranjang tercinta harus ia tunda terlebih dahulu. Matanya menyipit tidak suka saat melihat anggota tim Slytherin berdiri menghadang pintu keluar. Layaknya bos.

"Menikmati kepopuleranmu Potty?" suara dari Felix ketua dari asrama ular sekaligus chaser dari tim tersebut memasuki indra pendengarnya, Harry menatap datar pada mereka. Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa para ular itu tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya beristirahat barang sejenak saja?

"Tidak, bung. Hanya saja aku berterimakasih pada dewi fortuna karena sudah mau membagikan keberuntungannya sedikit pada kami," Harry tersenyum lemah, wajah tidak mengerti dari asrama ular itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Kau menjijikan, dengan muggle _things-_mu itu." Leo mencoba mengomporinya, tapi sungguh itu sangat tidak membuat ia terpengaruh. Bukankah mereka sekarang terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan?

"_Really?_ Hanya itu yang bisa kalian katakan? Memuakkan," Harry tersenyum sinis. Tanpa diduga ada dorongan yang cukup kuat di belakangnya, membuat Harry terhuyung hingga ke depan, terjatuh diatas tanah dan membuat sebagian mukanya kotor, oke. Terimakasih.

Satu pukulan telak diterima oleh si pendorong tadi, Harry berani bersumpah bahwa Malfoy-lah yang melakukannya. "Drake, kenapa kau memukulku?" Draco si pelaku pemukulan itu hanya diam, menatap nyalang kepada pemuda bertubuh cukup besar tersebut. "Jangan berani menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu itu!" ucapnya lantang.

Harry bersiul dalam keterkejutannya, dengan dibantu oleh Malfoy untuk berdiri, Harry segera membersihkan noda tanah yang mengotorinya. "Terimakasih," sahut Harry.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Draco menarik tangan Harry dengan sedikit paksa, tanpa perlawanan yang berarti Harry hanya mengikutinya saja. Yah setidaknya Malfoy telah menolongnya.

.

.

.

"Ruang sapu? _Really Malfoy?_" Harry tak mengerti kenapa si Junior Malfoy tersebut membawanya ketempat seperti ini, apa Malfoy ingin mengurungnya ya?

"Kau-membuatku-gila!" seruan dari Malfoy yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Harry bengong ditempat, seolah terkena mantra pembeku Harry hanya menatap dengan pandangan tololnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa-

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, permainanmu diatas tadi membuatku hampir gila!" Tuh kan, Malfoy yang di hadapannya saat ini membuat dirinya takut, dan lagi apa maksudnya _membuat dia gila_? Harry merasa tidak melakukan apapun.

"IDIOT!" Malfoy sepertinya marah besar, tapi Harry merasa dirinya tidak berbuat salah sama sekali.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu—" perkataan Harry terpotong saat tubuh kecilnya ditarik paksa oleh pria yang ada di depannya, pelukan hangat ia dapatkan, membuat sel-sel di otaknya terhenti sesaat. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, salahkan saraf implus-nya yang bekerja lebih lambat dari seharusnya, ingin mendorong tubuh yang mendekapnya tapi dia tidak bisa –tidak mau lebih tepatnya- tubuhnya sudah lelah akibat latihan yang intens dan pertandingan tadi. Harry membiarkannya, lagi pula dia juga menyukai kehangatan yang diberikan Malfoy tersebut.

"Berhenti membuatku cemas, dan kurangi permainan cerobohmu diatas sapu itu Potter," Draco menggumam pelan disela potongan leher perempuan tersebut, wangi vanilla membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tenang.

Dia suka ini. Sangat. "Dan sepertinya aku semakin menyukai vanilla."

Ocehan Draco tentang vanilla membuat Harry mencebik lucu, tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu, "sudah mau melepaskan pelukannya tuan? Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan—"

"Berhenti mengoceh, _i wis__h i __could stay like this forever,_" Draco bergumam pelan, tidak terdengar.

Harry mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, dirinya tidak akan protes untuk saat ini.

_That's why when you disappeard without a word, i felt betrayed._

_and, it hurt like crazy i just want to die._

**Tbc..**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

Everbody's Changing

**Chapter 6 Riyuma-Kiss the rain**

Perpustakaan bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk seorang Harry potter. Perempuan yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi penyelamat dunia sihir itu lebih memilih kamarnya yang berada di Grimmauld Place, karena penuh dengan hal yang membuat dia lebih hidup. Tapi, demi memecahkan isi surat yang diterimanya beberapa hari lalu membuat Harry harus rela keluar masuk tempat tersebut. Ingin meminta tolong Hermione, tapi sayang gadis berambut semak tersebut sudah disibukan dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang prefek.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa gambar tersebut adalah susunan dari gradasi bintang, tapi Harry tidak tahu itu bintang apa. _Mungkin ada yang terlewatkan_, pikirnya. Jadi Harry menghabiskan seluruh waktu makan siangnya berada di perpustakaan tersebut. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada buku 'astronomi dan susunan bintang' hingga tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Blaise Zabini menatap penuh ingin tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan seorang Potter di sini, hal yang aneh karena dirinya tahu bahwa perempuan tersebut bukanlah penyuka perpustakaan. Bukannya dia sok tahu, hanya saja sebagai anggota perpustakaan tetap, dia tahu siapa-siapa saja yang suka keluar masuk kesini. Jika yang dihadapannya Hermione Granger mungkin dia tidak akan heran, tapi lain cerita jika itu Potter.

Matanya mencoba melihat buku apa yang sedang dibaca olehnya, itu tentang astronomi. Dahinya mengkerut, mugkin dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi yang ada disampingnya bukan tugas, tapi lebih ke isi dari surat. Blaise jadi merasa sedikit bersalah akan hal ini, tidak seharusnya dia mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan Potter tersebut.

"Mr. Prongs sialan, bisa-bisanya memberikan hal yang seperti ini. Kenapa tidak langsung katakan saja siapa sih?" gerutuan Harry terdengar jelas oleh pendengarannya, 'Mr. Prongs' yang disebutkannya tadi membuat ia terasa familiar dengan sebutan itu. Sebagai sumber informan yang dapat dipercaya keakurataannya, Blaise yakin dirinya pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat, tapi tepatnya kapan dia lupa.

_"I'm done. _Akan aku tanyakan nanti kepada Hermione saja," Harry menutup bukunya tersebut. Dimasukannya surat itu kedalam saku jubahnya, kepalanya terasa pening. Harry butuh istirahat. Saat ia berbalik, dirinya terkejut mendapati Mr. Zabini berdiri tidak jauh dimana dia berada, pikirannya berkecamuk takut akan ketahuan tentang hal yang ia ucapkan tadi.

_Semoga saja tidak_.

"Hai Mrs. Potter , sedang mengerjakan tugas?" saat mata mereka bertemu, Blaise langsung bertanya dan berbasa-basi padanya.

Harry mengangguk ragu, "er.. ya tugas," jawaban seadanya yang membut Harry meringis sedih.

"Sama sepertiku, tugas astronomi sedikit menyita waktuku. Beruntungnya aku paham tentang galaksi dan tata surya." Blaise mencoba keberuntungannya, jika Potter tertarik umpannya dirinya bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Dirinya bukanlah seorang yang kepo, tidak seperti Draco.

"Ah, berbeda denganku yang tidak mengerti," Harry menutup mulutnya refleks. Sial dia keceplosan, seharusnya dia menanggapi hal itu biasa saja. Sedikit menyanjungnya mungkin. Blaise hanya mengangguk, pemuda keturunan Italia itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Berkenan jika aku menawarkan bantuan?" Harry ragu, ingin menolak tapi tawaran ini sangat menggiurkan, mengingat dia belum bisa meminta bantuan dari Hermione. Tapi jika ia menerimanya akan jadi masalah jika mengetahui maksud dari surat tersebut.

Keheningan yang lama membuat Blaise yakin bahwa Potter sedikit ragu untuk menerima tawarannya, dia ingin memaksa tapi takut akan ketahuan adanya niat terselebung di balik bantuan yang di tawarkannya. Ini membuat Blaise galau sendiri.

"Aku akan senang dengan menerima bantuanmu, tapi bagaimana jika anak asramamu tahu bahwa—"

"Nah, jangan pikirkan itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan siapa aku bantu," senyum Blaise menyapa ramah dirinya, membuat Harry yakin bahwa ia mengambil keputusan yang sedikit salah.. mungkin.

"Terimakasih ."

"Tentu, nah ayo sekarang aku ingin lihat tugasnya."

Dan Harry berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Kekacauan.

Hari ini mungkin saja adalah hari yang paling bersejarah di sekolah Hogwarts. Tampaknya kastil tua ini ingin bermain, caranya? Tentu saja dengan melibatkan seluruh murid, para guru, dan jangan lupakan guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam itu sendiri. Dolores Umbridge, perempuan yang memiliki wajah katak tersebut harus kepayahan untuk berkeliling kastil Hogwarts. Dirinya tidak habis pikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, padahal baru beberapa hari dia menggantikan guru yang lama tapi sudah terjadi kekacauan dimana-mana. Dirinya merasa marah dan terlebih lagi dia sangat kesal karena sepertinya para guru di sini tidak ada yang membantunya sama sekali, mereka hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang luar biasa bodoh dengan tatapan tak mengerti mereka.

"Maafkan aku Profesor Dolores, tapi sayang sekali aku hanya bisa membuat batas agar tidak ada yang tercebur kedalam lumpur hijau pekat tersebut," Profesor Flitwick mengucapkannya tanpa ada gangguan yang berarti. Dirinya kesal akan hal itu, tapi yang membuat dirinya lebih kesal lagi adalah hantu Peeves yang sedari tadi melemparinya dengan bom berbau busuk, "Peeves! Berhenti melempariku dengan benda itu! Dimana hantu yang biasanya mengontrol Peeves ini? Kenapa dia tidak ada?" teriakan Dolores hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh para siswa, bukannya mereka tidak tahu dimana, tapi jelas-jelas hantu Baron berdarah sedang tidak ingin terlibat dalam kekacauan yang dibuat oleh para guru dan murid. Walau sebenarnya ini adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Akan aku keluarkan murid yang memulai ini semua. Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Flich, cepat bantu aku."

Terimakasih kepada kembar Weasley, Gorge dan Fred kalian adalah panutan para murid. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk anggota yang dibuat oleh Dolores.

Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan bahagia para murid, justru kini Harry tengah di rundung kegalauan yang berat. Kenyataan telak yang ia ketahui tentang siapa yang akan pergi membuat dirinya tidak bisa ikut merasakan kebahagian para murid yang lain. Harry sangat kalut dan dia sangat takut, sang ayah baptisnya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Kemungkinan terburuk yang sangat dia takutkan.

"Sirius tidak akan kemana-mana, aku pasti bisa mencegahnya," racauan Harry membuat Hermione dan yang Ron menatap dirinya bingung, mereka saling bertatapan sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Harry, apa maksudmu? Memang Sirius mau kemana?"

Harry tergagap sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa, sepertinya dia meracau tanpa sadar, "lupakan yang aku katakan barusan. Oh liat itu, kembang apinya sukses besar."

Ron dan Hermione hanya saling pandang, terkadang mereka tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya ini. Mereka merasa bahwa Harry yang berada di sisi mereka bukanlah Harry yang dulu, terlalu banyak yang di sembunyikan olehnya, dan setiap mereka mencoba mencari tahu Harry semakin gencar untuk menutupinya.

"Teman-teman, aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Perutku sepertinya bermasalah," Harry pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan alasannya, hal itu membuat ke dua sahabatnya memandang bingung. "Apa yang di sembunyikan Harry, Ron? Ini menyebalkan," Hermione bersungut tidak jelas, tentu dia merasa kecewa saat ini.

"Harry terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya '_Monie, _aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud membuat kita khawatir."

"Kau bercanda? Dengan tingkah laku Harry yang sekarang ini membuatku khawatir!" Hermione berteriak dengan kesal, beruntungnya suara gemuruh para siswa dan ledakan kembang api mampu meredam teriakan Hermione, "kita harus cari tahu Ron—"

"Dengarkan aku, Harry hanya butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebagai sesama wanita harusnya kau mengerti itu. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat Harry akan menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang harus dia sembunyikan," untuk saat ini ucapan Ron terdengar sangat masuk akal dan terkadang Ron bisa berfikir lebih realistis ketimbang dirinya. Hermione menghela nafas lelah, sepertinya dirinya harus bersabar akan hal ini.

.

.

.

Harry melangkah menjauh dari _entrance hall_, tidak tahu akan kemana dirinya hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya dengan berlari. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya yang terasa perih, ia tidak akan menangis di tempat seperti ini, terlalu banyak orang dan Harry tidak suka itu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas sebelas, merasa tidak akan ada yang berkeliaran di sini, Harry memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang tak terpakai tersebut. Ruangannya cukup berdebu dan sedikit tidak terawat tapi Harry tidak perduli akan hal itu. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, jika di sini Harry bisa menangis sepuas yang ia mau dan tidak perlu memikirkan apa nanti kata orang. Tapi bukan itu saatnya, sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana dia menyelamatkan nyawa Sirius, dia tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi di saat dia sudah memilikinya. Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya, Harry tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu orang lagi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Draco Malfoy menatap Harry dengan tatapan ingin tahu, dirinya dengan sengaja mengikuti perempuan berambut panjang tersebut hingga ke sini dan untungnya si Potter itu tidak menyadarinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang Potter?"

Harry tersentak, kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tepat disamping lemari di dekat pintu keluar berdirilah Draco dengan tatapan tajamnya, Harry menatapnya tidak mengerti, bagaimana dirinya tidak sadar jika telah di ikuti si Malfoy junior tersebut?

"Kau mengikutiku Malfoy?" Tanya Harry geram.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain Potter. Jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, apa yang sedang—"

"Kau berhentilah bercanda, ini tidak lucu bodoh!" Harry berseru menatap nyalang si pirang menyebalkan di hadapannya tersebut.

"—dan siapa juga yang bercanda? Kebetulan tidak ada badut disini," Draco melangkah mendekat ke arah Harry, ada hal yang harus ia pastikan terlebih dahulu, hal yang membuat ia tidak tenang selama seminggu ini.

"Hei, katakan dengan jujur padaku. Pria yang kau temui itu, siapa dia?" Harry terdiam, mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Dirinya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Pria siapa yang kau maksud?" Harry harus tenang jika tidak rusak semua rencananya ini.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu, berhenti menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lainnya. Kau tahu, aku cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa Cedric masihlah hidup, dan fakta bahwa kau menyembunyikannya itu membuatku curiga akan suatu hal," Draco dengan senang hati menjelaskan hal yang ia tahu.

"Kapan—"

Alis Draco mengkerut kecil, "—kapan kau membaca pikiranku? Apa itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Draco menelan ludah dengan susah payah, entah kenapa udara yang ia hirup terasa menyesakkan dan lagi ada apa dengan aliran sihir Harry yang sangat tidak stabil itu? Sepertinya suatu kesalahan untuk bertanya tentang hal ini, dan Draco menyesal.

"Ru-ruang sapu setalah pertandingan quidditch selesai—" Draco jadi sangat menyesal dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang sangat besar, "—saat aku me-melukmu."

Kejadiannya terjadi dengan sangat cepat, tahu-tahu dirinya sudah terlempar ke dinding belakangnya dan Harry sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang ia sulit artikan. Tidak dipedulikannya punggungnya yang terasa nyeri, saat ini yang paling penting adalah keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari sosok menyeramkan Harry.

Tanpa tongkat yang teracung, Harry mengucapkan mantra yang membuat Draco menatap dirinya tak percaya, Harry seorang _wandless_.

"_Obliviate." _

_'Maafkan aku Draco, tapi tolong lupakan hal ini kar__e__na tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui tentang fakta tersebut.'_

Harry menangis untuk Sirius dan ingatan Draco yang harus ia hapus.

**Tbc..**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everbody's Changing**

**7\. Riyuma-River Flows in You**

"Mr. Prongs, aku memiliki beberapa praduga tentang yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa minggu ke depan ini."

Harry mengatur nafasnya untuk sesaat, saat ini Harry sedang menghubungi melalui cermin dua arah. Matanya yang hijau tidak pernah lepas dari pantulan cermin tersebut, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi karena bagi Harry hidup Sirius sedang dalam berbahaya.

"Aku tahu ini gila, tapi setiap kali aku bermimpi atau hanya sekedar melamun, pikiranku melanglang buana ke tempat di mana akan terjadinya tragedi tersebut. Tapi aku ragu."

Diam yang melanda membuat Harry yakin, bahwa pria yang berada di sana tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan saat ini. Tapi sepertinya ia pura-pura seolah tidak tahu, dan itu membuat dirinya sangat kesal.

"Harry, apapun yang kau lihat jangan percaya sepenuhnya. Kau bisa memikirkannya secara matang. Aku tahu kau adalah anak yang cerdas, tidak seperti diriku yang bertindak ceroboh dan gegabah," Penjelasan singkat dari pria tersebut membuat Harry ragu akan mimpinya selama ini, apa lagi dia semakin memperketat pikirannya agar saat berlatih dengan Profesor Snape. Harry hanya belum sepenuhnya yakin akan kesetiaan guru tersebut.

"Tapi itu membuatku gila," Harry mendesis geram, kepalanya ia angkat untuk memperhatikan sekitar, berada di atas menara astronomi di siang hari membuat dia harus sedikit berhati-hati.

"Pria tolol tersebut membuatku memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, dan itu sangat menyeramkan. Ia mencoba mengambil alih pikiranku, minggu lalu aku hampir saja memantrai Profesor Dumbeldore, jika saja aku tidak kuat bisa aku pastikan ada perang mantra yang terjadi."

"Kau benar, aku juga sudah sampai tahap ingin bunuh diri saat itu," Harry berjengit ngeri, ia menatap tak percaya ke pada pantulan cermin tersebut.

Harry mendengus lelah, ternyata baik di dunianya atau pun dunia lain, pria bernama asli Tom Marvolo Riddle itu sangat menyusahkan, dirinya tidak habis pikir apa yang memotivasi pria tanpa hidung tersebut untuk menghancurkan dunia muggle dan membiarkan para darah murni berkuasa, oh dan juga menyingkirkan para darah campuran dan darah lumpur. Padahal si tolol itu merupakan darah campuran. Ck, pemikiran aneh memang.

"Lalu saat itu apa yang kau lakukan Sir? Aku yakin kau tidak hanya berdiam diri saja."

seakan ragu untuk menjawab, dirinya tidak ingin terlalu ikut terlibat dalam urusan dunia ini. Sebab ia tahu tidak baik dan akan jadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja Harry didunia ini akan mendapat masalah yang serius. Tapi mengingat kecerobohannya dulu dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terulang kembali, bagaimanapun dirinya harus mencegah agar insiden itu tidak terjadi lagi.

"Harry, tolong ingatkan alasan kenapa aku setuju untuk membantumu."

Ada senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah manis Harry, dirinya sangat yakin bahwa tidak akan tega untuk menolak permintaanya.

"Intinya ada suatu benda yang ia inginkan—"

"Potter, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kaca itu pecah seketika saat Harry tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, dirinya mendesis kesal karna seseorang yang telah mengganggunya percakapan penting ini. Harry berbalik dan perasaan kesal itu kian membesar saat tahu siapa orang yang telah mengganggunya, rasanya ia ingin mengutuk orang tersebut sekarang.

"Looise Cooper." Harry mendesiskan nama itu dengan nada tidak senang, bagus setelah Malfoy berarti sekarang dia harus meng-_obliviate _pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Looise, matanya kelabunya menilik ke arah belakang Harry. Pecahan sebuah kaca terlihat sangat jelas, ada senyum sinis yang terlihat di wajahnya tersebut. "Kau mencoba menghubungi siapa, huh?"

Harry menggeleng, "bukan urusanmu, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sekarang sebelum—"

"Kau mengancamku Potter? Pecundang sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu kepada bangsawan sepertiku. Dan lagi jika kau ingin mencoba bermain-main denganku, aku beri tahu satu hal padamu, aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik ketimbang dirimu. Jangan pernah menganggap remeh diriku ini."

"Sombong seperti biasa tuan Cooper? Kau terlalu percaya diri, mengayunkan tongkat saja kau belum tentu bisa," ada senyum mengejek yang Harry berikan, saat merasakan energi yang tidak stabil dari pria tersebut. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu cara mengucapkan mantra dengan benar, anak kecil pun tahu mantan _squib _sepertimu tidak pantas menentang penyihir yang lebih atas darimu."

"Kau! Tutup mulutmu sialan, _STUPEFY!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!." _Mantra mereka beradu, percikan cahaya muncul dari kedua ujung tongkat mereka. Seharusnya Harry langsung melayangkan mantra yang lebih kuat, tapi entah kenapa dirinya malah bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Nafasnya memburu karena kesal, sekali lagi Harry melihat ke tempat dimana cermin pemberian hancur, mungkin nanti bisa ia betulkan kembali.

"Keluar kau Potter! Jangan jadi pengecut, kau tahu aku sangat ingin membalas perilakumu kepadaku satu tahun yang lalu, kau sungguh berani mempermalukan aku yang seorang bangsawan ini? Kau akan mati Potter!"

Harry tertawa dalam diam, sungguh merupakan suatu pemikiran bodoh bila ia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada mantan _squib _tersebut. Harry tidak pernah membenci bangsawan tersebut, tapi si bangsawan itu sendiri yang membuat dirinya muak dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Baiklah mungkin saat ini Harry bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran pada bangsawan sombong tersebut.

"_Listen,_ _if you want to protect something, then you should do it right."_

Harry keluar dari tempat persembunyian sementaranya, di depannya sang bangsawan menatap penuh nafsu ingin membunuh terhadap dirinya. Mata mereka saling beradu, ada getir yang terpendam dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Harry tahu akan hal itu, hanya butuh sedikit dorongan maka _duar_ semua pertahanan yang dimiliki Looise akan hancur untuk selamanya.

"_It's easy to you say __that__, but the truth it's hard for me to handle it. You'll never understand how i feel—"_

_"I know. I exactly know, but you dont."_

"Dihadapkan dua pilihan antara menjadi penyihir atau harus kehilangan keluarga yang mencintaimu, bukanlah pilihan yang mudah! Kau tahu betapa aku menderita dengan semua ini? Aku muak Potter! Mereka memperlakukan diriku layaknya sebuah boneka, menganggap aku adalah pion yang bisa mereka gunakan kapan saja, dan membuangku jika sudah tidak butuh. Kau—" Looise berteriak marah, dirinya sudah kehilangan asa, diacaknya rambut kesayangannya, tanggannya bergerak liar untuk menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri.

Dia ingin mati.

Harry menatap sendu Looise, perihal keluh kesalnya bukanlah hal yang mudah, bukan pula hal yang gampang. Memang pada akhirnya, Harry tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Looise tapi itu semua karna Looise lah yang menyembunyikannya semua.

"Aku benci untuk mengatakan ini—" Harry berjalan lurus kearah Looise, kedua tangannya segera meraih tubuh rapuh pria itu, bagaimanapun Looise adalah sahabatnya. Dan Harry tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakui itu. "—tapi, semua akan baik-baik saja. aku pastikan itu Loo"

"Lihatlah siapa di sini yang memakai kata-kata itu lagi?" Looise terkekeh geli, ia berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi sayangnya gagal.

"Diamlah, dan bisa kah kau memelukku? Akan sangat memalukan bila hanya aku yang memelukmu."

Kedua tangannya yang besar melingkari tubuh kecil Harry, pelukan inilah yang sedikit ia rindukan. Keegoisannya dulu yang membuat ia melangkah menjauhi Harry, padahal gadis itu dulu selalu ada untuk dirinya dan menyemangatinya terlebih dahulu tanpa perlu ia memintanya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk mengatasi masalahku, lalu kita bisa kembali seperti dahulu kala."

Harry diam, tidak berani untuk menjawab hal tersebut. Bibirnya terkunci rapat karena perasaan bersalah itu muncul lagi, Harry membuat kesalahan fatal, dirinya terlalu naif untuk menghadapi kesulitan dalam hidupnya ini. Terlebih lagi masalah sang _uncle_, Harry tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi kenyataan yang sangat berbeda dari yang seharusnya.

"Ya, tentu."

Looise tersenyum kecil, pelukannya ia perketat. Sesaat ia yakin, bahwa Harry akan kembali pada dirinya seperti saat itu. Semua akan kembali baik-baik saja, namun senyum itu berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa saat ia tahu bahwa Harry telah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Pandangannya memburam, tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Entah apa yang di lakukan Harry kali ini, ia pastikan tidak akan mengingatnya.

"Maafkan aku Loo, akan aku kembalikan ingatanmu saat waktunya tiba. Aku janji."

Ada tangis yang tak bersuara, Harry mencoba untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat. Menyakitkan memang saat orang yang kita sayang harus tersiksa seperti ini. Direbahkannya tubuh Looise di atas lantai tersebut, ciuman kecil tepat di keningnya menandakan perpisahan untuk kali ini.

"Selamat siang Looise, mimpi yang indah ya."

Harry bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut, ia berharap keputusan yang iaambil sekarang adalah yang terbaik. Karena Harry tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika semuanya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

**Tbc..**

**Catatan kaki:**

Mohon maaf sebelumnya, untuk chapter 6 dan kemungkinan chapter 7 ini akan ada banyak typo yang bertebaran. Dikarenakan, perubahan yang sudah dilakukan berkali-kali tapi masih tidak berhasil juga. Jadi, ketikan selalu kembali ke awal mula.

Saya lelah sendiri jadinya:(


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everbody's Changing**

8\. The four season "L'estate" (Musim Panas)

Bukanlah perkara yang mudah bagi Harry untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan Hermione dan Ron secara langsung. Fakta bahwa mereka adalah seorang prefek, tidak menjadikan mereka sibuk dengan urusan entah apa itu. Harry menjadi kesal sendiri, ia merasa bahwa Ron dan Hermione semakin tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri. Hal ini membuatnya semakin uring-uringan tidak jelas. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia lakukan sendiri, apalagi jika ini berhubungan dengan sang _uncle_. Harry tidak ingin melibatkan mereka, tidak. Dia ingin tetap orang terdekatnya tetap aman.

"Hah.." entah sudah berapa kali Harry menghela nafas lelah. Semenjak pagi tadi setelah sarapan, baik Hermione atau Ron akan mengintilinya secara bergantian dan menanyakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bukannya tidak bersyukur dengan keadaannya yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang dulu, hanya saja Harry merasa waktu untuk dirinya sendiri semakin terganggu dan berkurang. Dan lagi, ini sudah dua puluh menit semenjak ia bersembunyi di ruang cermin tarsah berada. Setelah pelajaran yang terakhir selesai, Harry bergegas keluar dari kelas dengan terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Ron yang minta untuk ditunggu, bisa ia pastikan Ron akan kesal pada dirinya. Tapi.. sekali lagi Harry membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa sendiri. Harry akan meminta maaf nanti, yang sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dari minggu lalu mengganggunya.

Berdiri di depan cermin, Harry bisa melihat pantulannya. Dan tentu saja, hasrat terpendamnya. Masih sama seperti tahun pertama, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali pada pantulan tersebut. Harry tetap tidak mengetahuinya, hanya ada bayangan dirinya yang menatap balik kepadanya. Miris sih, tapi Harry tidak terlalu perduli akan hal itu.

"Apa aku semenyedihkan ini, sampai cermin yang bisa memperlihatkan apa yang paling diinginkan oleh kita pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dipantulkan? Atau memang diriku yang tidak punya keinginan sama sekali?"

Harry tertawa miris, sebenarnya ia sudah sering pergi ke lantai empat hanya untuk mengeceknya lagi dan lagi. Tapi, kenyataannya sebanyak apapun yang ia inginkan memang tidak pernah diperlihatkan, atau memang dia tidak punya. Apapun itu, Harry mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah jam berapa ini, aku harus—" gerakannya terhenti, di dalam sana tepat di kantong jubahnya dapat ia rasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh hal tersebut, perasaan familiar yang pernah ia rasakan dulu, saat berhadapan dengan si guru beturban. Harry mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak masuk akal tersebut, lagi pula benda itu ada pada sang kepala sekolah. Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba benda itu berada di kantongnya.

Alam bawah sadarnya berteriak untuk mengambil hal tersebut, tapi nuraninya menantang. Harry galau, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena apapun nanti yang ia lakukan pasti berdampak pada kehidupannya, "oke, aku hanya akan melihatnya sebentar dan akan aku kembalikan pada kepala sekolah."

Dengan ketetapan hati yang tangguh, Harry mengambil benda tersebut, ia berharap apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah hal yang seharusnya. Harry berharap ia salah. Iya, harapnya memang seperti itu, tapi sayang sekali hal yang ia pikirkan memanglah benar. Batu kebangkitan kini berada di genggamannya, Harry menahan nafasnya sesaat. Ada sumpah serapah yang tertahan di ujung mulutnya, ia ingin mengutuki siapapun yang sedang mengerjainya saat ini. Karena sumpah demi janggut Merlin yang berwarna putih panjang, ini sangatlah tidak lucu.

Batu ini tidak berguna untuknya, otaknya tidaklah terlalu tolol untuk menggunakan batu ini. Dan, Harry pun memang tidak berminat pada kekuatan yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah mati. Baginya, orang yang telah tiada tidaklah harus dibangkitkan kembali. Itu semua menantang takdir, dan hanya orang tolol yang tidak punya otak untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Baiklah, akan aku kembalikan kau ke tempat asalmu."

Harry bergegas pergi dari tempat tersebut, tujuannya saat ini adalah ruang Kepala Sekolah. Mengembalikan batu ini ke tempat asalnya. Karena, ia tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah yang lebih berat.

_'Kau serius ingin mengembalikannya?'_

Langkahnya terhenti, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. Tidak ada siapapun di sini. Perasaan aneh mulai menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya, jangan bilang kalau kamar rahasia telah terbuka lagi.

Itu, sangatlah tidak lucu. Sungguh.

_'Kamar rahasia terbuka? Kau bercanda ya?'_

"Keluar kau, siapapun itu," Harry kembali melangkah, kali ini ia berlari. Harry tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya berada di sini, ini terlalu menyeramkan.

_'Oh, boy.. jangan bercanda. Bagaimana bisa aku keluar jika aku adalah dirimu?_

_"W-WHAT?" _nafasnya terengah-engah. Mendengar penuturan dari sebuah suara yang tidak ia ketahui membuat Harry menjadi bingung sendiri. Pasti ia sudah gila, dan lagi bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?

_'Kau tidak percaya ya?'_

"Bagian mananya yang bisa aku percaya? Pasti ini—"

" aku yakin ini bukan waktunya untuk berkeliaran di lorong seperti sekarang ini."

Harry terkesiap, terkejut mendapati sang guru ramuan tengah memergokinya tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Senyum gugup ia berikan kepada sang guru, rasanya susah sekali untuk bernafas saat ini ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang _master potion _tersebut.

"Jika kau ada waktu untuk berkeliaran seperti ini, aku menyarankan untuk datang ke tempatku. Akan lebih baik jika kau berlatih atau tidak mengerjakan tugas yang aku berikan kepadamu"

"Ya, Sir." Dengan langkah tergesa Harry pergi meninggalkan guru tersebut, suatu kesialan baginya untuk bertemu sang guru. Dan lagi, ia juga tidak igin bertemu dengan gurunya yang satu itu. Cukup saat berlatih saja ia bertemu dengannya, selebihnya ia tidak mau.

Oh, ayolah.. Harry sebenarnya menyayangi guru tersebut, tapi terkadang Profesor Snape bisa sangat menyebalkan. Dan terlebih lagi pertemuan mereka terbilang sangatlah intens, semenjak permintaannya itu.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Harry tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengembalikan batu tersebut. Sejak tadi siang hingga berganti malam yang sudah menyapa, ia disibukan dengan kegiatan yang tiada hentinya. Ia lupa bahwa ia memiliki jadwal latihan quidditch dan latihan bersama DA, beruntung Hermione telah mengingatkannya. Dan selama latihan tersebut, fikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Percakapan yang ia lakukan dengan suara itu masih terus menghantuinya sampai sekarang, tidur pun terasa susah baginya. Padahal sudah tengah malam, dan besok ia harus menghadiri kelas pagi-pagi sekali.

"Harry, kau belum tidur?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar dari sampingnya.

Harry berbalik, terkejut mendapati Hermione berada di kasurnya. "Monie' sejak kapan kau di sana? Aku kira kau sedang bertugas," entah sudah berapa kali ia terkejut, Harry tidak tahu.

Hermione menatap Harry aneh, "ada apa denganmu Harry? Dan lagi, menghilang kemana tadi kamu Harry? Ron mencarimu, ia—"

"Bisakah kita bicarakan ini besok? Aku lelah, maaf dan selamat malam Monie."

Harry berbalik memunggungi Hermione kembali, ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Satu tangannya bergerak mematikan lampu yang berada di sampingnya, matanya tidak terpejam. Ia hanya berpura-pura, untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari temannya itu. Ah, Harry merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Malam Harry."

Mendengar suara Hermione yang seperti itu membuat ia semakin bersalah. Di dalam relung hatinya, Harry mencoba menepis segala pikiran buruk tersebut, terlalu banyak pikiran sepertinya juga tidak baik untuk dirinya saat ini. Sudah banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan, baik sengaja atau pun tidak. Dan semuanya ini salah dirinya, dirinya yang lemah membuat teman-temannya menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

Ah, rasanya ia malah menjadi penjahat di dalam hidupnya ini.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Harry sudah terlebih dulu terbangun dari tidurnya. Semenjak subuh ia memang sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, tidur hanya dalam kurun waktu empat jam bukanlah hal yang baik bagi tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan imunnya yang semakin hari semakin melemah, membuat ia semakin kesusahan dalam berkonsentrasi. Sepertinya ia harus pergi ke Madam Pomfrey, meminta vitamin atau apapun itu. Yang terpenting dirinya tidak boleh terjatuh sakit lagi.

Menuju aula besar tanpa ditemani dua sahabatnya, membuat ia merasa ada yang kurang. Biasanya ia akan beradu argumen dengan Hermione, tentang hal seperti rasa permen karet yang paling enak hingga membuat ramuan abadi yang sepertinya mustahil. Ron yang hanya menyahuti jika ditanya dan dia akan menyuruhnya makan lebih banyak.

Harry merindukan mereka. Ia menyesal telah menjauhi ke dua orang itu dengan sengaja, baiklah dia akan meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tahu, rumor yang sedang beredar di kalangan asrama Slytherin tersebut? Prefek dari Huplepuf dan Gryfindor menemukan dua anak dari asrama tersebut sedang _make out_."

"Aku tidak heran, mereka memang pasangan yang sedang panas-panasnya. Selalu mengumbar kemesraan, rasanya saja aku ingin muntah. Mereka menjijikan, aku harap mereka menerima detensi atau apapun itu."

Harry terbatuk mendengar gosip yang keluar dari mulut murid tersebut, kebetulan yang datang untuk sarapan pagi masih lah sedikit, jadi ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencuri dengar. Karena sungguh pembicaraan mereka bisa terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Harry, ia berusaha untuk terbiasa mendengar hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa malu mendengar hal tersebut.

"Selamat pagi kawan-kawan se-asramaku. Aku mendengar ucapan kalian barusan, dan bisa aku pastikan itu tidaklah benar," Hermione datang dengan membawa angin segar bagi Harry, bisa ia lihat ke dua perempuan tersebut sedikit salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Hermione. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa senang.

"Hermione, aku yakin bahwa hal itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Temanku dari Hufflepuf saja mengatakan bahwa itu benar—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dengarkan aku nona-nona, jika kalian ingin bergosip carilah sumbernya terlebih dahulu. Dan pastikan bahwa info tersebut sangat akurat, hingga tidak ada kesalahan saat penyampaian informasi tersebut. Aku tidak perlu mengurangi poin asrama kita kan?"

Hermione tersenyum, senyum yang menyeramkan bagi Harry.

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari mereka, perdebatan dengan Hermione memang tidak akan mudah. Harry merasa kasihan dengan mereka, ia harap ke dua perempuan tersebut tidak akan membenci Hermione karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

Harry dapat melihat Hermione berjalan ke arahnya, tidak ada senyum seram seperti tadi. Wajahnya muram dan ditekuk ke bawah. Sepertinya ia kesal, kemungkinannya ia kesal karna di pagi yang indah ini Hermione harus mendengar ocehan tidak berguna dari teman se asramanya atau.. Hermione kesal pada dirinya. Ya, itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Monie', aku—"

_"No talking Potter. Just listen."_

Harry mengangguk patuh, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terlalu takut akan kemarahan Hermione yang sepertinya sudah di ambang batas. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menuruti kemauan Hermione, dan tidak menentangnya. Maka ia akan aman.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan, apapun itu aku harap perlakuanmu di tempo hari mempunyai penjelasan yang masuk akal. Dan, tidak ada lagi kau menghindari kami tanpa alasan yang jelas," tandas Hermione tegas. Tidak ada basa-basi dan langsung mengarah ke pertanyaan inti.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu—"

"Aku tidak tahu, Harry."

"Jangan menyelaku, aku akan ceritakan tapi aku rasa ini—"

"Bukanlah waktunya? Waktunya tidak tepat? Apa itu alasannya Harry Potter?

Harry menggeleng kuat, "ya ampun Hermione, tentu saja tidak. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya, tapi tidak di sini. Intinya ini semua berhubungan dengan si 'anjing hitam'. Terlalu beresiko jika menceritakannya di sini, kan?" Harry memelankan suaranya, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berisik. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko, sebisa mungkin segala kemungkinan buruk ingin ia hindari.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku akan menunggu. Tapi ingat Harry, aku tidak ingin ada yang disembunyikan antara kita."

"Tentu. _By the way_, aku penasaran dengan murid yang digosipkan dari asrama ular tersebut. Bukankah semalam kamu yang sedang bertugas?"

Seketika senyum luntur dari wajah Harry, mendengar perkataan Hermione barusan membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Untuk sesaat tubuhnya menjadi kaku tidak bergerak, seperti terkena kutukan tak termaafkan rasanya ia menjadi sulit bernafas. Suatu kejutan yang tak terduga, yang perlahan menghancurkan perasaannya. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya, seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa penasaran akan hal tersebut.

Sesak, dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Tubuhnya terjatuh, membuat Hermione yang berada di sampingnya berteriak dengan kalut. Suara Hermione terdengar tidak jelas, dan lagi para murid mulai mengerubunginya. Di saat seperti ini ia merindukan si kepala pirang tersebut.

Sialan, Malfoy sialan.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua, aku tahu kalian khawatir. Potter baik-baik saja, dia hanya demam. Potter hanya butuh tidur sehari penuh untuk sekarang. Jadi, kembalilah belajar. Biarkan Potter beristirahat sejenak."

Ron dan Hermione merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Harry, tapi perkataan Madam Pomfrey ada benarnya juga. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk sesaat, berkomunikasi melalui tatapan satu sama lain.

"Kami akan kembali saat istirahat makan siang, kami permisi Madam Pomfrey."

"Ya, aku pastikan Potter akan membaik saat kalian kembali ke sini nanti. Jangan khawatir anak-anak."

Madam Pomfrey mengantar kepergian Ron dan Hermione, sekarang ada hal yang harus ia pastikan. Ia takut jika dugaannya benar.

**Tbc..**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everbody's Changing**

9\. The four season L'inverno (Musim Dingin)

_Malam itu badai salju telah berhenti__.__D__i sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui__,__ tumpukan salju terlihat sangat tinggi. Dengan tubuhnya yang berukuran mini, Harry Potter sedikit kesusahan melewatinya. Malam terakhir di bulan __September__, Harry berencana untuk mengunjungi makam mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Dua buah bunga dengan berbeda jenis ia genggam dengan hati-hati. Maksud hati ingin ia berikan kepada mereka, kebetulan salah satu toko bunga yang ia lewati tadi masih buka dan sang pemilik toko berbaik hati memberikan ia buga kesukaan orang tuanya._

_Sampai di tempat pemakaman__,__ Harry kecil lanjut berjalan ke arah di mana orang tuanya dikuburkan. Dua buah makam dengan tulisan James Potter dan Lily Potter terukir dengan sangat jelas. Harry tertawa kecil, matanya tidak lepas dari kedua batu nisan tersebut, "selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini, aku merasa dibodohi. Tanpa tahu apa atau siapa yang terbaring di bawah sana, aku selalu mengunjungi kalian dengan hal yang disukai mereka. __T__api, sepertinya hari ini akan jadi yang terakhir kali aku kesini."_

_Diletakannya bunga tersebut di atas makam itu, kedua tangannya terkait bersama. Dalam diam ia berdoa, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini. "Aku permisi, selamat tinggal."_

Harry terbangun, nafasnya tersengal. Matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari tahu sekarang ia berada di mana. _Hospital wing's_, tentu saja. Tadi pagi ia pingsan, dan sepertinya ia di bawa kemari. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, Harry mencoba meraih gelas yang berisikan air tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Butuh usaha dan tenaga ekstra sepertinya, dan ya gelas itu akan terjatuh jika saja tidak ada tangan yang lain untuk menahannya.

"Ceroboh seperti biasanya Potter?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu, satu dalam kehampaan dan satu dalam ke kecewaan yang besar. Harry berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya, terdengar tidak masuk akal jika debaran jantungnya ini karena pria dihadapannya, "apa aku harus tersanjung karena mendapat kunjungan dari pangeran Slytherin?"

Draco mendecak tidak suka, "tentu saja. Dan lihat ini, suatu kejutan karena mendapati sang pahlawan kebanggaan dunia sihir tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ternyata kau bisa sakit juga ya?" terdengar seperti sindiran di kuping Harry.

"Ha-ha, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungiku di saat yang tidak tepat."

Draco diam, tidak membalas. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Potter. Bagaimanapun ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk segala tingkahnya.

Harry mendecih, mencoba untuk tidak perduli. "_Really, Malfoy? _Ini sudah tengah malam, dan kau mengunjungiku di saat seperti ini. Di mana otakmu _young majesty? _Kembalilah ke asramu, aku tidak ingin dijadikan alasan—"

"_A few week ago, Blaise told me something. He said some a bullshit, and i don't get it. And—"_

Harry menjadi gugup sendiri, harap-harap cemas dengan perkataan Mr. Blaise. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti dengan isi pikiran pria tersebut, ia takut menerka-nerka apa yang ada di kepalanya. Sekalipun dirinya seorang pembaca pikiran yang handal, Harry hanya berharap itu bukanlah suatu yang krusial.

"Saat aku mendengar kabar bahwa _saint Potter_ tiba-tiba pingsan, aku merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan pikiranku. Perasaan takut akan dirimu yang akan pergi, menyerangku begitu saja. Saat aku mengatakan hal ini kepada Blasie, dia mengatakan hal yang—"

"Berhenti dengan omonganmu Malfoy. Perasaan yang kau rasakan itu hanyalah hal yang tidak wajar, tidak perlu menanggapinya dengan—"

"Apa benar, kita pernah memiliki hubungan sebelum kau menghilangkan ingatanku?"

Pertanyaan yang paling ia hindari, dan sejak kapan Malfoy sadar bahwa ia telah menghilangkan beberapa ingatannya? Apa yang harus ia jawab?

'Iya, tentu saja, aku menghapus ingatanmu.'

'Tidak, kau pasti berkhayal.'

Pertentangan batin yang berat. Harry merasa dilema untuk saat ini, ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Terlalu beresiko jika ia membenarkan pernyataan Malfoy, tapi terlalu sakit jika ia menyangkal hal yang sebenarnya benar itu.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, bagaimana ciuman pertamanya ia rasakan. Terasa seperti vanilla, manis dan membuat ia mabuk. Hangat aroma dari tubuh Malfoy yang sangat ia sukai, seperti aroma di musim dingin. Bercampur dengan aroma musk yang sangat ia gemari. Genggaman tangan Malfoy terasa sangat pas di kedua tangannya dan ia sangat merindukan itu semua.

"Mungkin kau sedang bermimpi Malfoy. Lagi pula, jika aku adalah kau, aku tidak akan percaya dengan bualan dari Mr. Blaise. Itu hanyalah omong kosong yang tidak masuk akal."

Mata Harry tidak lepas dari Malfoy, tidak seditik pun ia ingin melewatkan ekspresi yang ada di wajah arsitrokat itu. Bagi Harry, ini adalah saat yang krusial. Satu detik pun amat sangat berarti baginya, jadi—

"Begitukah? Aku rasa kau memang benar Potter, itu hanyalah omong kosong. Baiklah, aku pergi. Lekas sembuh ya."

Ah, Harry ingin menangis sekarang.

Ini bukanlah reaksi yang ia inginkan, tidak seperti ini.

Menyesal ia sekarang, tangannya terulur ke depan mencoba meraih tubuh itu. Sial, tidak sampai. Tangannya malah mengambang di udara, kehampaan yang sekarang ia sambut. Apakah akan berakhir seperti ini?

Apa ini yang ia inginkan sekarang?

Persetan dengan rencana bodohnya, ia menginginkan Malfoy sekarang. Semua hal yang ia butuhkan ada pada diri Malfoy. Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

"Malfoy—"

Tubuh itu terhenti, berbalik menghadap Harry. "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"—apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan? Aku merasa ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan." Pertanyaan bodoh, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menahan Malfoy sedikit lebih lama kali ini.

"Kau yakin bukan sebaliknya?" entah bagaimana pertanyaan barusan membuat Harry ingin mengutarakan semuanya. Segala emosi yang ia pendam dan ia tahan, ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Harry ingin mencoba menerima tawaran kecil itu, walaupun akan ditolak nantinya.

_"I to be honest think that i'm acting like a kid. But, if i give up now i'll lose. And, i already lose everything."_

"Apa maksudmu Potter?"

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu, itu hanya ucapan yang tidak ada artinya."

Harry harus menerima kenyataan yang tertampang nyata sekarang, ternyata ia kalah dengan logikanya sendiri. Perlahan tangis yang ia pendam keluar bersamaan dengan hal yang tidak bisa ia rubah. Baik di waktu ini atapun nanti hal yang tidak bisa ia miliki memang Malfoy seorang.

"Potter, kau menangis? Aku bahkan tidak—"

"Pergi! Di sini bukanlah tempatmu. Melihatmu seperti ini hanya membuatku semakin sakit, aku membencimu."

Malfoy bingung sendiri, melihat tangis yang keluar dari Potter membuat ia tidak bisa bertindak. Tidak pernah ia melihat tangis yang terdengar menyakitkan seperti ini. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, kedua tangannya meraih tubuh yang rapuh itu. Melingkari bahu yang bergetar hebat karna hal yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Berhentilah menangis Potter, aku tidak menyakitimu sama sekali tahu."

'Jika aku berhenti menangis, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri lagi. Maafkan aku Malfoy, untuk terakhir ini saja biarkan aku memelukmu.'

"Hei, tenanglah cengeng. Jangan seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berhenti menangis sekarang juga, aku mohon."

"Jangan.. uh.. jangan pergi Malfoy, hu.. hu.. tinggalah sebentar lagi."

Draco tercenung mendengar permintaan Harry, tidak pernah ia mendengar Harry memohon seperti ini. Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan kontak selain berbicara satu sama lain setelah kejadian di kelas yang tidak terpakai tersebut. Dengan gerak kaku kepalanya mengangguk, mengiyakan dalam diam. Tidak terlalu banyak bertanya tentang 'kenapa' dan 'apa'.

Tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh itu, ia mengingat sesuatu yang samar-samar tentang ini semua. Sepertinya ia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan di mana. Dari semua yang terjadi selama hidupnya ini, kebersamaannya dengan Potter membuat ia merasa hidup. Dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

Draco tidak akan mengakui itu, hal ini sedikit memalukan baginya. Terlebih saat ia menceritakannya kepada Blaise, masih segar dalam ingatannya, tawa yang jarang ia dengar dan itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan baginya.

Malam itu, Draco menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk bersama Potter. Dengan dirinya yang terus memeluk tubuh rapuh tersebut. Dirinya tidak keberatan sama sekali, malah ia senang-senang saja. Satu hal yang mungkin tidak berubah adalah rasa yang mungkin pernah ia rasakan dulu, jika benar perkataan Blaise tentang dirinya dan Potter pernah mengalami hubungan, bisa ia pastikan bahwa hubungan itu memang benar adanya. Potter boleh saja menyangkalnya, tapi melihat reaksi akan diri Potter yang tidak menolak pelukannya ia menjadi sangat yakin.

Ingatannya boleh saja dirubah, dihapuskan atau pun dihilangkan. Tapi perasaan yang berada dalam dirinya ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Draco pastikan itu benar.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Harry terbangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Pusing di kepalanya telah menghilang entah kemana, dan terlebih lagi kenyataan bahwa ia menangis di hadapan Malfoy junior tersebut, sedikit.. memalukan memang.

_Rasanya seperti mimpi di musim panas, di mana saat kau terbangun semuanya akan menghilang bersamaan dengan kenyataan yang ada._

"Aku pasti sudah gila, Draco akan menganggapku sebagai wanita cengeng dan semakin menjahuiku. Yah, walaupun itu memang kenyataannya. Argh! Ini membuatku kesal bukan main."

Tirai terbuka, Madam Pomfrey berjalan dengan tanda tanya di wajahnya. Harry terdiam, malu karena takut racauannya tadi terdengar. Dan sepertinya, Madam Pomfrey mempunyai banyak pertanyaan untuknya tapi ia tidak menanyakan apapun terhadapnya. Dan itu semakin membuat ia khawatir.

"Nah , melihat keadaanmu yang telah membaik dari hari kemarin aku izinkan kau untuk kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Tapi ingat pesanku ini, jangan keluarkan energi sihirmu untuk beberapa jam kedepan, aku tidak ingin kau kembali kesini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Alis Harry mengkerut heran dengan pernyataan sang suster tersebut, tidak menggunakan sihir beberapa jam ke depan tidaklah sulit. Tapi apa alasan untuk tidak menggunakan sihir inilah yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Tidak ada hubungannya antara sihir dan kesehatan tubuh—

"Melihat dari raut mukamu itu, sepertinya kamu tidak mengerti ya?"

Harry mengangguk ragu, sepertinya selain bisa mengobati sepertinya Madam Pomfrey bisa membaca pikiran.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Potter, dengarkan aku. Semua hal yang ada di dunia ini memiliki hubungan satu sama lain. Ada baik dan buruk, ada cahaya bersama kegelapan. Begitu juga dengan energi sihir yang berada di dalam tubuhmu. Maafkan aku Potter, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara terperinci. Intinya ada sedikit bagian organ dalam tubuhmu yang telah rusak dikarenakan menampung energi sihirmu yang terlalu berlebihan, dan akan bertambah parah bila kau terlalu sering menggunakannya. Jadi—"

"Aku mengerti Madam Pomfrey, aku mengerti. Tapi sebelumnya maafkan aku Madam Pomfey, aku tidak bisa membatasi diriku untuk menggunakan sihir. Ini adalah hidup yang harus aku jalani, aku harap Madam bisa mengerti keputusanku."

Sepertinya Harry tahu bahwa ini tidak hanya karna kelebihan energi, tapi ini lebih kesuatu hal yang lain. Sayangnya harry tidak bisa begitu saja merelakan tubuhnya hancur secara perlahan, pasti ada suatu cara untuk memulihkan tubuhnya seperti dahulu kala. Dan, ia tidak bisa memberitahukan pada Madam Pomfrey, hal ini terlalu riskan dan jika hal ini diketahui pihak sana akan berbahaya baginya dan beberapa pihak tertentu.

Tidak, Harry akan merahasiakan ini sendiri.

"Karena itulah aku ke sini, untuk memberikanmu ramuan ini. Profesor Snape yang membuatkannya untukmu. Dia khawatir dengan dirimu Potter, jadi sempatkanlah mengunjunginya dan ucapakan sesuatu padanya. Bisakan kau lakukan itu?

Permintaan dari sang Madam Pomfrey terdengar sedikit merepotkan, walaupun enggan Harry akhirnya mengiyakan hal tersebut. Kebetulan hari ini dia harus berlatih bersama sang profesor, dan ada beberapa hal yang ia ingin bicarakan.

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati Madam," ujar Harry riang.

"Nah kalau begitu Potter, kau bisa langsung jam pelajaran kedua setelah kau habiskan sarapanmu dan obat ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Habiskan sarapanmu dan segera ke kelas setelahnya."

Harry mengangguk, "baik Madam Pomfrey, terimakasih untuk hari ini dan kemarin."

Sepeninggalan Madam Pomfrey, Harry hanya memakan sedikit dari sarapan yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Bukannya tidak bersyukur, tapi perasaan ingin kembali ke kelas lebih besar. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia beritahukan terhadap kedua sahabatnya.

Harry segera merapikan penampilannya, merasa dirinya sudah lebih baik ia segera pergi ke tempat sang Kepala Sekolah berada. Mengembalikan batu bertuah adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang, ia tidak ingin lagi dituduh sebagai tersangka pengambilan batu bertuah. Cukup di tahun keduanya saja ia dituduh telah melakukan hal yang tak ia lakukan, mengingat hal itu Harry menjadi kesal sendiri. Tapi karna kejadian tersebutlah, dirinya bisa menjadi dekat dengan Draco. Hal yang cukup menyenangkan bila diingat.

"Permen lemon." Kedua patung _goryle_ bergerak dari posisi mereka terdiam, saat pintu rahasia terbuka terlihatlah tangga melingkar untuk menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Ia selalu takjub dengan pintu rahasia menuju tempat kepala sekolahnya. Kemungkinan Harry akan memasang ruangan seperti ini di rumahnya nanti, pasti akan menyenangkan.

Sesampainya Harry di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah, Harry menjadi ragu sendiri. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak mengembalikan benda tersebut. Tangannya terkepal erat seraya menggenggam batu tersebut, dalam diam ia menghitung sampai sepuluh. Jika pada hitungan terakhir ia tidak juga bergerak, maka Harry akan melangkah menjauh dan mengembalikan benda ini di lain waktu.

"Oke.. 1.. 2.. 3..—"

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Harry terpekik saat mendapati Profesor Snape berdiri di hadapannya.. lagi. Ah, sepertinya Merlin sedang mengerjainya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Pro-Profesor, selamat—"

"Berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya lagi Potter?" pertanyaan tajam seperti biasa, dan juga tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah itu lagi. Lagi pula apa yang ingin ia harapkan?

Tersenyum manis dan berbicara tentang, "Harry, bagaimana kabarmu? Hari yang indah bukan?" tidak. Tentu saja itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

"Tidak Profesor, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kepala Sekolah."

Profesor Snape masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, mungkin tidak percaya padanya atau.. entahlah, Harry tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Jadi Profesor, em bolehkah aku.."

Sang guru ramuan tersebut berjalan menyingkir dari tempat ia berdiri, tanpa kata ia melangkah menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkann Harry dalam diam, "oh, terimakasih." Bahunya mengendik tak perduli, terkadang perlakuan sang guru ramuan tersebut bisa membuat ia bingung. Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, Harry sudah disambut dengan tatapan bertanya Kepala Sekolah. Senyum kikuk ia berikan, sedikit bingung dengan pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama.

Oh, _btw_ Harry lupa untuk mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung.

"Profesor Dumbledore, ada hal yang ingin aku, eh.. sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu anda Profesor. Maafkan aku, tapi—" Harry merogoh kantung jubahnya, baru saja ia ingin mengeluarkan batu tersebut, pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini sang Profesor Dolores yang masuk, decihan kesal ia keluarkan. Kenapa disaat seperti ini sih?

"Oh, Potter. Aku tidak terkejut melihatmu di sini. Apa itu yang ada di tanganmu? Coba perlihatkan pada—"

"Harry, bisa kau tinggalkan ruangan ini sekarang? Aku yakin Profesor Dolores mempunyai hal penting yang harus segera ia sampaikan."

Harry mengangguk setuju, dikembalikannya lagi batu tersebut kedalam jubah, dan Harry bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Mungkin di lain waktu bisa ia berikan, dan lagi kenapa ada orang kementrian di luar sana? Ada apa lagi ini?

"Tidak perlu Albus, karena kebetulan orang yang akan kita bicarakan berada di sini, tetaplah di sini Harry. Ada hal penting yang menyangkut tentang perkumpulan misterius, menurut sumber yang bisa dipercaya kau adalah penggagas ide ini. Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa kabur atau pun mengelak lagi." Penjelasan dari Dolores, entah kenapa membuat Harry menjadi tidak tenang. Apalagi saat ia melihat siswi dari Ravenclaw yang memasuki ruangan ini.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Harry yakin dirinya telah dikhianati.

"Nah, , bisa kau ceritakan detail dari hal yang kau ketahui?"

Dan, Harry benci terhadap pengkhianat.

.

.

.

**Tbc..**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everbody's Changing**

10\. L'autunno Musim Gugur

Kabar menghilangnya sang Kepala Sekolah tersebar dengan sangat cepat. Banyak dari murid tidak percaya dengan hal itu, terlebih lagi sekarang Profesor Dumbledore menjadi buronan Kementrian. Hal yang sangat tidak masuk di akal. Keadaan sedikit tidak terkendali di hari pertama, terlebih lagi aura permusuhan sangat bisa dirasakan antara Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor. Dalam sejarah sekolah Hogwarts, baru pertama kalinya di tahun ini asrama Gryffindor berseteru dengan asrama Ravenclaw. Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dikalangan para murid.

Rumor yang tersebar karena ada salah satu anak dari Ravenclaw yang membocorkan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka yang ikut dalam kelompok DA. Dan tentu saja yang menjadi sasarannya kali ini adalah Luna Lovegood. Demi janggut Merlin yang tebal, pelakunya bukan Luna. Harry yang mendengar rumor ini langsung membantahnya dengan tegas, karena bagaimanapun Harry menyukai gadis tersebut.

Itu adalah alasan pribadinya sendiri.

"Kalian gila ya? Tentu saja tidak, berani taruhan dengan sapu _firebolt_ yang aku punya, pelakunya bukanlah Luna. Tapi seseorang yang ternyata diam-diam membenciku," Harry selalu menyanggahnya tanpa harus memberi tahu kan nama pelakunya. Ia hanya ingin para murid menilai dengan tepat hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Demi janggut Merlin, terlalu berlebihan jika Luna yang dianggap seorang penghianat. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka, bahwa yang pelaku sebenarnya adalah Cho Chang?

Karena sebenarnya Cho hanya cemburu dengannya, lebih tepatnya terhadap dirinya yang bisa mendapatkan Draco. Padahal, Cho sudah memiliki Cedric.

Hermione diam-diam selalu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar Harry dan sepertinya Hermione mengetahui orang yang dimaksudkan Harry. Jadi saat bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, Hermione segera menarik Harry menjauh dari kerumunan para siswa. Ia memilih tempat yang cukup aman untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kecurigaanku ini salah, tapi aku rasa.. Cho pelakunya. Tapi ini hanya kecurigaan—"

"Yap."

"Yap?"

"_You're right Monnie._"

Hermione mengangguk paham, dirinya tidak bertanya kenapa Cho sampai melakukan hal itu. Sebenarnya Hermione sudah curiga sejak lama dengan perempuan tersebut, tapi ia tidak pernah menunjukan hal yang mencurigakan secara terang-terangan. Dan sekarang terbukti semua kecurigaannya, Cho bukanlah gadis yang baik, dia sedikit menjengkelkan seperti Pansy dari asrama sebelah.

"Kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya? Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak merasa heran sama sekali," terang Hermione.

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ingin menimpali ucapan Hermione, sangat menyenangkan bila para murid yang lainnya berpikiran pintar seperti Hermione.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya kenapa _Monnie_? Aku yakin di otakmu sekarang banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Hm, kau benar Harry. Jadi _kenapa_?"

"_She's jealous on me._ _Cause i got him_."

Hermione tidak banyak bertanya setelah itu, karna dia sangat paham. Siapapun itu pasti akan cemburu dengan Harry, perempuan j*lang yang sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan perhatian dari sang pangeran ular. _FYI_, Harry tidak pernah memberitahukan masalah ini kepadanya. Ia hanya tahu begitu saja, dengan sedikit keberuntungan yang tertular padanya mungkin.

"Sekalipun ada Cedric? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Apa kau mau memaafkannya?" mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, ada sinar kekecewaan besar terlihat di pantulan mata Harry. Tanpa mengatakannya saja Hermione tahu, Harry tidak akan memaafkan Cho, karna Harry sangat tidak menyukai mereka yang berkhianat.

"_Monie _sayang, aku bukanlah manusia yang sepenuhnya jahat tapi aku juga bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah memaafkan. Selama dia belum meminta maaf padaku, aku pastikan hidupnya akan seperti di neraka," Harry berucap dengan yakin, matanya mengerling ke arah luar jendela. Satu hal yang pasti, Harry tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, kali ini lebih menyeramkan dan juga terlihat menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan. Harry juga tidak banyak berbicara akhir-akhir ini, setiap pelajaran berlangsung pikiran Harry tidaklah berada di tempatnya. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan satu dari sekian kemungkinan tersebut adalah terbunuhnya Sirius, sebab itulah dirinya selalu mendapat tugas ekstra dari para guru yang mengajar.

Harry tidaklah protes, dirinya cukup mengerti kenapa hukuman dan tugas selalu menjadi bayang-bayang ketakutannya. Yang sekarang menjadi titik fokusnya adalah; menyelamatkan sang paman dari kematian yang akan mendatanginya. Mr. Prongs tidak bisa membantu lebih, dirinya pernah mengatakan bahwa hal-hal yang terjadi di dunianya kemungkinan akan terjadi di dunianya yang sekarang. Mr. Prongs khawatir akan merusak alur waktu dalam dimensi ini.

Terlalu banyak pikiran ternyata sangat berpengaruh terhadap kesehatannya, Harry tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu di Hospital Wings untuk kesekian kalinya. Semua bermula dari hukuman yang di berikan oleh sang kepala sekolah baru. Siapa lagi jika bukan Dolores Umbridge, wanita penyuka warna merah muda dan kucing tersebut menghukum dirinya dengan caranya sendiri. Harry mengira dirinya akan di suruh menulis menggunakan pena ajaibnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia menyuruh dirinya untuk membersihkan seluruh kastel Hogwarts tanpa terkecuali dan tentu saja tanpa bantuan dari siapapun, itu sungguh menyebalkan dan sangat menyiksa dirinya.

Beruntungnya ada Dobby, si peri rumah yang pernah ia bebaskan. Terima kasih kepadanya, pekerjaan Harry menjadi lebih ringan dan Dobby juga mau berbaik hati membawakannya sepiring roti dan segelas jus labu, setidaknya ia tidak akan terlalu kelaparan. Sial baginya karena tubuhnya mendapat pekerjaan yang berlebih, menyebabkan Harry harus dilarikan ke Hospital Wings dan mendapatkan perawatan yang ekstra. Madam Pomfrey memarahinya habis-habisan, ia menceramahi Harry dengan istilah medis yang tidak ia mengerti. Harry hanya mengiyakan setiap perkataan sang suster tanpa mau menimpalinya, ia lebih takut dengan omelan yang keluar dari bibir sang suster ketimbang dengan setiap ancaman dari Voldy atau siapapun itu.

"Dengarkan aku nona muda, selama dua hari kedepan kau harus beristirahat dengan penuh. Segala kegiatan yang akan kau lakukan akan ditiadakan, beristirahat dengan benar dan tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat adalah yang terbaik untuk dirimu saat ini. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi perkataanku beberapa minggu lalu, kau mengerti Harry? Berjanjilah kepadaku," tegas dan menakutkan adalah gambaran yang pas untuk Madam Pomfrey saat ini.

"Tentu Madam Pomfrey, aku berjanji. _Pinky promise_," Harry menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah sang suster, dengan senyum manis dan penuh kepalsuan.

Ah, tipikal bulus Harry..

Madam Pomfrey mendengus pasrah, dikaitkannya jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Harry. Ia tersenyum, diusapnya kepala Harry dengan sayang, karena siapapun yang melihat senyumnya bisa dipastikan akan luluh, "baiklah Harry, akan ada yang menggantikanku untuk memantau aktivitas dirimu. Pastikan kau tidak merepotkannya, aku per— oh, obat dan vitamin serta asupan makanan dengan protein dan vitamin yang tinggi yang harus kau makan. Nah sekarang, aku permisi Harry."

Harry menghela nafas lelah, kupingnya terasa panas setelah mendengar ceramah panjang lebar dari sang suster. Merasa tidak ada gunanya ia berbaring di sini, Harry memutuskan unutk pergi dan kembali ke asrama, khawatir jika Hermione dan Ron mencarinya. Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang? kenapa langit sudah gelap lagi sih?

Baru saja Harry ingin membuka pintu Hospital, dari arah luar pintu tersebut sudah terbuka. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Cedric Digorry berada di hadapannya, matanya menyipit heran tanda bertanya, "Ced, kamu sakit?" tanya Harry.

"_Nope_, kamu mau kemana?" Cedric balik bertanya.

"Asrama, tentu saja. Mau kemana lagi memangnya aku?"

"Begitu," Harry bergeming, ia tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan si anak Hupplepuf tersebut.

"Begini Harry, sebagai orang yang akan merawatmu, aku sarankan—"

"Hah? Maksudmu dengan merawat itu— oh, jadi kau ya. Kupikir.." Harry tadinya berharap yang akan merwatnya adalah Azzure, kebetulan Harry menyukai perangai dari perempuan tersebut.

Cedric tersenyum manis, di tariknya lembut tangan Harry menuju ranjang yang tadi ia tempati, "tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang kau harapkan nona manis? Mulai saat ini aku akan membantu Madam Pomfrey untuk merawat para murid yang sakit," Harry mengangguk pelan. Yah tidak buruk sih, sepertinya dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Cedric, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Madam Pomfrey terlalu melebih-lebihkan, aku bisa merawat diriku dengan baik. Hermione atau Ginny pasti akan membantuku," Harry menolak dengan lembut perlakuan Cedric yang menyuruhnya untuk berbaring kembali.

Baru saja ia ingin pergi, Cedric sudah menariknya lagi dan mengangkat dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Harry memekik kecil, perlakuan yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat ia terkejut. Sungguh ia tidak suka saat ada orang lain yang memeluknya secara sembarangan, dan terlebih lagi apa-apaan itu dengan percobaan Cedric untuk menciumnya?

Iya, Cedric mencoba untuk menciumnya.

_What the fvck?_

Mata Harry menyipit berbahaya, dengan gerakan yang implusif dan disadari, Harry memukul perut Cedric hingga pria tersebut mengaduh kesakitan.

Hey, siapa Cedric hingga berani menciumnya? Terlebih lagi, Cedric sudah punya kekasih. Si perempuan penghianat Cho Chang.

"Cedric, maafkan aku, tapi tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan seorang wanita seperti tadi. Beruntung aku tidak mengeluarkan mantra pengutuk, jika ia mungkin saja— pokonya jangan melakukan itu lagi," pokoknya Harry tidak akan segan-segan terhadap orang yang memperlakukannya secara tidak sopan.

"Sepertinya benar dengan rumor yang beredar, kau hanya lunak jika bersama dengan anak dari Slytherin saja. Aku jadi semakin yakin degan isu bahwa kau telah tidur dengan Dra—"

Satu tendangan telak Harry berikan kepada Cedric tepat di selangkanya, dengan pandangan yang berbahaya ia bernafsu unutk menghajar pria tersebut. Demi janggut Dumbledore, sejak kapan Cedric bisa berbicara seperti itu? Pasti dia bukanlah Cedric, Harry yakin akan hal itu.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara hal yang memuakan, akan aku potong p**is kecilmu itu. Dan akan aku gantung tepat di depan pintu asramamu," jangan sekali-kali memancing amarah Harry, apalagi dengan perkataan yang tidak jelas dari mana asal-usulnya itu.

"Dengarkan aku cowok banci, aku jadi menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu saat itu. Seharusnya aku biarkan saja pria tolol tanpa hidung itu membunuhmu, sampah sepertimu tidak layak berada di sini," Harry berucap tajam, tidak di perdulikannya Cedric yang menatap dirinya degan pandangan mencemooh. Apa yang harus ia takutkan dari cowok banci tersebut? Lemah gemulai dan memuakkan begitu juga.

"Kau akan menyesal Harry, rumor yang kau bilang memuakkan tersebut telah menyebar di antara asrama yang lain. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa—"

Ucapan Cedric terhenti saat Harry mengeluarkan mantra _petrificus totalus_ secara nonverbal, senyum sinis ia berikan terhadap Cedric, sekarang ia akan membiarkan Cedric menggantikan dirinya untuk beberapa saat di sini. Setidaknya sampai nanti pagi lagi.

.

.

.

Ginny Weasley, menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan teman asramanya. Sekalipun Harry berada satu tingkat darinya, Ginny terbilang sangat akrab dengan perempuan tersebut, Ginny menyukai kepribadian kuat yang dipancarkan Harry. Biasanya Harry akan menyapa dirinya dan membicarakan hal-hal random yang terjadi hari ini, lalu Harry dengan semangatnya ia akan menceritakan pelajaran yang telah ia kuasai. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, Harry terlihat sangat.. ia terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

Harus Ginny akui, Harry itu memang mempunyai aura yang kurang bersahabat, bagi siapapun yang belum mengenalnya dengan baik pasti akan berfikir bahwa perempuan dari keluarga Potter tersebut sangat angkuh, dan lagi perkataannya yang apa adanya pasti sedikit sulit diterima. Tapi itulah Harry, dingin di luar hangat di dalam.

_By the way_, tampang Harry seperti ingin membunuh orang. Dua kali lipat lebih seram ketimbang biasanya, ew.. sepertinya ada yang mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Ginny harap siapapun dia akan selamat dari amukan Harry.

Oh, dan lebih baik ia tidak mengganggu Harry.

Karena Ginny masih sayang nyawanya, iya lebih baik seperti ini.

**TeBeSe**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everbody's Changing**

11\. La primavera Musim Semi

Yuhu.. sepertinya Harry mulai tidak waras.

Tadi malam setelah ia memperbaiki cermin dua arahnya, Harry segera bergegas tidur. Tapi sayang belum ada sepuluh menit memejamkan mata, mimpi itu datang lagi padanya dan lebih terasa nyata dari sebelumnya.

Harry ingin menjerit, frustasi karena sudah menahan segala kegelisahan yang tidak ada tara. Ia ingin melimpahkan amarahnya entah pada siapa saja agar bisa lepas dari kegilaan ini, pelatihan _occulumency-_nya juga tidak bekerja dengan sempurna, pria tolol tanpa hidung itu terus mengganggunya. Dan.. hey! Siapapun itu tolong beritahu Harry apa yang sedang dicari pria itu?

Di pertengahan malam, Harry mengendap-endap keluar dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi dan sengaja menyalakan perapian, dalam diam Harry memandangi api tersebut berharap akan ada sesuatu yang muncul dari sana, terutama sang _uncle_ Sirius. Seharusnya ia mengirimi pesan kepada sang _uncle_, tapi karena suatu halangan yang tidak bisa ia prediksi, surat yang sudah ia tulis dengan sempurna harus membusuk di bawah bantalnya.

Hela nafas lelah terdengar mengisi ruangan tersebut, pikirannya bercabang dengan segala keinginannya yang banyak. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ia buktikan benar atau salahnya, petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Mr. Prongs juga terlalu samar. Harry dan otak kecilnya sangatlah tidak bisa diharapkan, terkadang ia ingin memiliki otak secerdas Hermione atau Draco, jika perlu seperti sang Kepala Sekolahnya Profesor Dumbledore.

"Aku bisa gila.." Harry menghela nafas lelah, gumaman serta umpatan tertahan di ujung bibirnya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa berwarna merah tersebut, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya yang hampir menyaingi lingkar hitam pada panda.

"Harry.. Harry.."

"Bagus, sekarang aku bisa mendengar suara _uncle_. Aku mohon—"

"Prongslet, buka matamu!" seakan mantra yang terucap, Harry membuka matanya. Ia menatap perapian yang telah membentuk wajah dari orang yang ia kenal, ia terpekik kecil tidak menyangka sang _uncle _ akan nekat menghubunginya, apalagi tidak ada pemberitahuan seperti kemarin. Jangut Merlin, _uncle _Siri memang..

"_Uncle Siri_, kau— Demi janggut putih Dumbledore, apa yang kau—"

"Tenang Prongslet, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Dengarkan aku, aku tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak, tapi aku ingin kau mengingat satu hal, bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti mengkhawatirkan yang tidak-tidak, lakukan saja sesuai kata hatimu. Aku sebagai keluargamu akan selalu berada di sisimu, tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Kau paham nak? Satu lagi, kau harus buat kekacauan besok."

Sepertinya sang _uncle_ tidak memberikan waktu untuk Harry berfikir, buktinya setelah kalimat yang ia utarakan dengan tiba-tiba perapian segera kembali menjadi normal. Harry tidak mengerti dengan itu semua, masih mencoba mencerna ucapan sang _uncle_, Harry dikejutkan dengan suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ron, berdiri tidak jauh dengannya hanya beberapa meter dari sofa tempat ia duduk.

"Harry, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini? Kenapa kau belum tidur sih, bagaimana jika Prof. Mcgonagall yang memergokimu barusan? Urusannya pasti runyam, sekarang—"

"Ron, sejak kapan—" ucapan Harry terhenti, canggung mewarnai keadaan mereka saat ini. Harry berdehem untuk mengurangi tingkat kegugupannya sekarang, ia tidak yakin apakah Ron mendengar pembicaraan searahnya tadi atau tidak, perasaan takut mulai menggerayangi hatinya. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Ron yang barusan.. mungkinkah?

"Aku mengerti, baiklah aku permisi Ron," Harry bergegas pergi, langkahnya terasa sangat cepat hingga Ron hanya bisa diam di tempat. Ron berdecak, sebenarnya dia sudah sedari tadi berada di tempat ia berdiri, dan Ron tentu saja tahu segala perbincangan satu arah barusan. Bukannya ia ingin menguping, hanya saja dirinya berada disaat yang tidak tepat.

Mata Ron menatap perapian yang kini sudah mulai padam, ada sekelumit pertanyaan yang mengganggu dirinya, tidak tapi banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanyakan. Ron tahu jikalau Harry sudah berubah, tidak seperti tahun pertamanya di mana Harry hanyalah anak perempuan yang terlalu naif dan implusif. Sekarang, lihat saja tatapan mata itu; kosong dan terlampau kelam, Harry Potter yang ia kenal sudah sangat berbeda dengan yang ia tahu.

.

.

.

"_THIS BULLSHIT MAKES ME SICK, WHAT THE HELL WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE NOWDAYS_?" Harry berteriak kalut saat jam makan siang, sontak saja semua tatapan para murid dan juga guru tertuju padanya. Hermione yang berada di sampingnya secara reflek memukul kepala Harry dengan sayang, terkadang Hermione merasa jika Harry yang ada di sampingnya ini terlalu frontal dan berbahaya.

"Ouch. 'Monie _you've hurt my little tiny brain,_" Haryy menatap tajam kearah sang sahabat, kenapa sih orang-orang senang sekali memukul kepalanya ini?

"Persetan dengan otak kecilmu itu, idiot. Bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu barusan? Kau menjadi bahan tontonan sekarang," Hermione balik menatap tajam kearah Harry, ia terkadang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku absurd perempuan ini. Senang sekali menjadi pusat perhatian sekeliling.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu barusan? Kau telah mengganggu ketenangan saat makan siang," Dolores Umbridge yang baru saja memasuki aula utama saat Harry berteriak dengan kencangnya, menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Sepertinya sang Kepala Sekolah mereka yang baru sudah siap memberi Harry hukuman lagi, dan sungguh Harry tidak perduli akan hal itu.

"Dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti tadi bisa membuat kau dikeluarkan.." Hermione, Ron dan beberapa teman Harry terkejut mendengarnya. "..aku harap kau tidak memubuat masalah untuk beberapa hari—"

"Mengeluarkanku? Oh, bagus sekali. Itu hal yang selama ini aku cari. Aku sudah muak dengan—"

"Harry! Jaga ucapanmu, jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi," Hermione nampaknya tidak senang dengan perkataan Harry yang barusan. Bisa ia rasakan tatapan tak percaya para murid, entah kenapa Harry bisa mendengar suara jerit tertahan dari asramanya. Dan terlebih lagi, ia juga bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari asrama ular. Harry tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu, toh dirinya juga sangat menginginkan untuk segera keluar dari sini.

Ya, sepertinya Harry akan mengikuti jejak si kembar Weasley yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari sini.

"Sepertinya kau menantangku, Potter? Selepas makan siang, segera keruanganku—"

"Maaf mengecewakan anda Profesor, tapi aku akan lebih senang menantang Profesor Snape atau Voldemort sekaligus. Mereka dua kali lebih kuat ketimbang anda," lagi, para murid hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat mendengar Harry mengatakan hal yang sangat tabu itu. Profesor Snape yang namanya disebut hanya bisa menatap Harry dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca, dirinya sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan disebut namanya bersamaan dengan sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Harry berdiri dengan tenang, tidak ada raut wajah cemas yang terlihat. Terlalu tenang dan sangat tidak wajar, seolah Harry sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan yang ada. Ron hanya bisa menatap drama yang tengah terjadi dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan jika Harry akan berbicara seperti itu, Harry.. sangatlah menyeramkan.

"Jadi, kau lebih senang berhadapan dengan hal yang tidak benar adanya? Baiklah akan aku kabulkan. Mulai sekarang kau bukanlah salah satu dari murid Hogwarts, segera rapikan barangmu dan keluar dari sekolah ini. Sekarang, Potter!"

Harry tersenyum penuh makna, ada raut kegembiraan di wajah manis tersebut. Gumam terkejut para siswa tidak ia hiraukan, terlebih Hermione yang tengah menahan jerit denga sekuat tenaga. Ginny yang berada di sebelah Hermione berusaha untuk menenangkannya, walaupun dia juga sama terkejutnya dengan keputusan Kepala Sekolah mereka.

Harry mengatupkan tangannya dengan senyum yang teramat cerah, sedetik kemudian koper dan beberapa barang Harry sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Tertata dengan rapi, seolah sudah mempersiapkan untuk pergi. "Nah teman-teman, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri kalian, pelajari _Dark Art_ dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan untuk Kepala Sekolah, aku senang bisa lepas darimu. _Bye fellas_!" nafas tertahan para murid dan beberapa guru menjadi pelepas saat Harry melakukan _apparate_, tatapan tidak percaya dan horor tertuju pada tempat Harry menghilang. Dalam sekejap Hogwarts diributkan kembali dengan kepergian salah satu murid kelas lima yang belum terdaftar secara resmi untuk melakukan _apparate_, dia Harry Potter.

Suara gaduh melanda aula tersebut, para guru nampak tidak percaya dengan hal yang dipertontonkan oleh Harry. Mereka saling berdiskusi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan menuduh, para urid pun tak kalah heboh dengan hal barusan. Tiba-tiba saja Harry memunculkan dirinya lagi, kali ini Harry menggunakan pakaian _muggle _yang biasa ia gunakan. Dirinya tersenyum manis menyapa para murid dan guru di sana, "maaf aku kembali. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja, bahwa Voldemort telah kembali lagi untuk.. entah lah aku juga tidak tahu. Kebetulan aku bukanlah anak buahnya dan jika kalian tidak percaya, aku sih tidak perduli. _bye!_"

.

.

.

Hermione dan Ron yang tergolong murid kurang populer dalam sekejap menjadi orang yang dicari-cari dalam satu jam terakhir kepergian Harry, bukan masalah pengeluaran Harry yang mereka tanyakan, tapi lebih kepada bagaimana caranya Harry bisa melakukan hal yang tidak mereka bisa bayangkan. Setahu mereka Hogwarts dilapisi dengan mantra anti ber-_apparate_ ataupun sebaliknya, tapi kenapa Harry bisa melakukannya? Dan tentu saja, mereka berdua menjadi sangat sibuk menjawab pertanyaan setiap para murid yang ingin tahu.

Bisa dibilang bahwa mereka sudah mengetahui hal ini jauh sebelum mereka kembali ke Hogwarts, mereka pernah menyaksikan Harry melakukannya sekali saat ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Grimauld Place. Tapi yang mereka tidak duga, Harry berani melakukan itu di Hogwarts, tepat dihadapan Profesor Umbridge. Hermione dan Ron tidak memiliki spekulasi mengapa Harry dengan sengaja melakukannya, entah karena ada hal lain atau memang ingin mempercepat waktu kepergiannya dengan efek yang dramatis.

Hela nafas lelah Hermione keluarkan, satu jam setelah kepergian Harry ia mendapatkan pesan melalui patronuns Harry. Hanya pesan singkat tapi Hermione berani bersumpah ia jauh lebih lega saat tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

'_Aku ada di tempat Siri, kirimkan surat saat semuanya aman. Akan aku jelaskan nanti._ _Aku titip D, padamu. Jaga dia agar menjauh dari si wajah katak. Dan tolong sekali, beri si pria pucat itu salah satu barang ajaib dari si kembar. Akan aku kirimkan saat jam malam tiba._ _Aku sayang kalian semua._'

Jadi saat jam pelajaran terakhir tiba, Hermione bergegas ke kamarnya. Tidak ia pedulikan teriakan meminta penjelasan dari para murid yang sepertinya penasaran terhadap Harry, ia harus segera menulis surat kepada Harry agar semuanya jelas.

Hermione baru saja akan mengucapkan kata sandi untuk masuk ke asramanya, tapi urung saat mendengar suara dari profesor Snape memanggilnya dengan nada yang teramat berat lebih dari biasanya. Berbagai macam pikiran berkelebat liar dalam kepalanya, kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga sang master ramuan mencarinya sendiri.

"Mrs. Granger, kau tahu kenapa aku mencarimu?" tanya Profesor Snape tenang saat ia tepat berada di hadapannya.

"A—apa ini ada hubungannya dengan.. Harry, Sir?" Hermione menanyakan hal tersebut dengan nada yang teramat hati-hati. Ia takut salah bicara saat ini, tapi sepertinya pertanyaan ini tidaklah sepenuhnya salah. Alih-alih memarahinya, Prof. Snape malah menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan pertanyaan Hermione.

"Baiklah Sir, aku mengerti."

Hermione Granger dari asrama singa, entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi.

Sepertinya, dia memiliki bakat seorang _seer_?

**TeBeSe..**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everybody's Changing**

12\. Still with You

Sirius black masih menghadapi hari-hari membosankannya dengan tenang. Dirinya sesekali berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar di sekitar rumahnya, dengan menyamar menjadi orang lain tentu saja. Dia tidak mau Harry khawatir jika dirinya tertangkap kembali, atau lebih buruknya berhadapan dengan pelahap maut, walaupun ia yakin kecil kemungkinan bisa bertemu mereka. Mengingat pertengkaran mereka beberapa waktu lalu, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

Ini adalah hari yang cerah, di antara hari-hari lainnya. Masih dengan kemuraman yang sama dirumahnya, dan juga tatapan tak bersahabat dari Kreacher sang peri rumah. Sirius tidak pernah ambil pusing akan hal itu, toh dirinya bisa dengan baik melayani diri sendiri. Tapi tidak jarang sih, sang peri rumah mencari masalah dengan dirinya, itu hal yang bisa ia maklumi.

Bersantai di dalam kamar dengan ditemani secangkir teh hitam adalah hal yang sempurna, kebetulan hari ini akan ada kunjungan dari anggota Orde Phoenix, jadi dia akan memanfaatkan beberapa jam sebelum pertemuan dimulai. Tadinya itu adalah rencana yang sempurna, hingga dia bisa merasakan ledakan sihir yang familiar tepat berada di depan pintunya.

Dengan kecepatan bagai cahaya, Sirius mengambil langkah seribu untuk memastikan pemikirannya yang mungkin saja melantur. Teh hitamnya tumpah ke karpet beludru berwarna merah bata, menyebabkan ia mengumpat kecil. Tidak dipedulikannya, ia segera melanjutkan larinya yang tertunda. Sial, pasti otaknya yang sekarang tidaklah berfungsi dengan baik, lihat saja di hadapannya sekarang ada seseorang yang teramat ia kenal.

Harry Potter dan senyum tololnya menyapa sang paman yang hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Jadi, Harry Potter, katakan padaku—" pandangan mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, "—kau, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hingga bisa berada di rumahku dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhmu itu?" Sirius Black berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan rasa amarahya dan keterkejutannya, tapi sepertinya itu gagal, terbukti dengan tatapan tak bersahabat darinya dan perasaan siap memakan Harry kapan saja. Oh, ingatkan dirinya bahwa Harry adalah anak baptisnya.

Saat ini mereka berada di kamar yang pernah Harry tempati dulu, sang pemilik nama sepertinya cuek saja berbeda dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu dari sang paman. Ia sendiri sibuk dengan mengeluarkan beberapa barangnya yang masih tersusun rapi di dalam kopernya.

Harry mendengus, "seperti yang aku jelaskan di bawah tadi Siri, aku— tidak, tepatnya sang Kepala Sekolah si wajah katak baru saja mengeluarkanku sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu. Dan dimulai sejak tadi, aku sudah resmi bukan siswi dari Hogwarts lagi. _That's it_, dan aku memutuskan untuk ber-_apparete_ ketempatmu. Aku yakin dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua jam, mereka akan mencariku dan menentang keputusan dari Kepala Sekolah dan semua ini idemu kan? Ingat, semalam kamu memintaku untuk membuat keributan, hehe.."

Kekehan ringan dan penjelasan yang sangat singkat barusan membuat Sirius sakit kepala, entah apa yang sebenarnya Harry rencanakan hingga terjadi drama di Hogwarts, dan lagi kenapa Harry sangat yakin dengan pemikirannya; bahwa para guru akan menentang keputusan sang Kepala Sekolah?

"Dari tampangmu itu sepertinya kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa sangat yakin bahwa para guru akan mencariku, apa aku benar Siri?"

"Kau.. membaca pikiranku, Harry?"

Harry mencemooh, dirinya berusaha menahan tawa dari perkataan naif sang paman. "_Negative, sir_. Tapi, aku bisa menebaknya dari raut wajahmu itu. Di duniaku, membaca ekspresi lawan bicara adalah hal yang wajar. Hanya dari melihat raut wajahmu itu, aku yakin banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Tapi Siri, kita akan membicarakannya nanti saat anggota Orde Phoenix datang. Akan aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu itu, tanpa ada yang tertinggal sedikitpun. Janji," Harry berdusta, ia tidak bisa begitu saja menceritakan hal-hal yang teramat rahasia antara dirinya dan Mr. Prongs.

Sirius bungkam tanpa membantah, dirinya terlalu kalut dengan pernyataan sang anak baptis. Tidak pernah dalam dirinya ia menghadapi kegilaan seperti ini, semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat hingga kenyataannya membuat ia gila.

"Oh iya Siri, ini semua kan yang meminta dirimu."

Dan perkataan Harry barusan membuat ia ingin menghantam kepalanya dengan tembok di sisinya sekarang. _Hell,_ sejak pan ia meminta Harry untuk keluar dari Hogwarts?

Harry sudah tidak waras sepertinya.

.

.

.

Sesuai perkataan Harry, kurang dari dua jam beberapa anggota OP mendatangi rumahnya. Begitu pula dengan Dumbledore, sepertinya ia sangat terkejut dengan kejadian selama ia sudah tidak menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah di Hogwarts. Bersamaan dengan hadirnya Tonks, Profesor Lupin, Profesor Snape— bahkan sang guru master ramuan tersebut datang dengan pandangan yang siap untuk membunuhnya— dan Mad Eye. Oh, tentu saja , sepertinya dirinya yang paling terkejut dengan kabar keluarnya Harry dari Hogwarts.

Harry meringis saat semua tatapan terruju tepat kearahnya, berbagai macam tatapan seperti siap membunuh Harry di tempat. Intimidasi dari para orang dewasa memang sangat menyeramkan. Harry dibuat gugup karenanya, ia jadi merasa kecil di antara mereka semua.

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam, matanya menatap para orang dewasa di ruangan ini dengan seksama. Dengan melingkari meja, mereka duduk dengan tenang dengan urutan; Dumbledore berada di samping kananya, dikirinya ada sang Paman lalu di sampinya lagi ada si Mad Eye. Tepat dalam jarak pandang lurusnya, sang guru ramuan duduk dengan tenang dengan kedua tangannya terkatup rapat di depan dada. Bersebrangan denga Mad Eye, ada Remus Lupin, tepat di sampingnya dan terakhir ada Tonks di samping kirinya

"Aku sangat yakin jika Potter memiliki penjelasan terkait kejadian tadi siang," tajam seperti biasa. Harry tersenyum kikuk, dirinya dan sang master ramuan tersebut memiliki hubungan yang sulit dijelaskan, terlebih lagi beberapa kali mereka terlibat kontrofesi yang lumayan sering. Harry saja terkejut mendapati Profesor Snape datang, ia malah mengira yang akan datang adalah kepala asramanya.

"Kau tahu Harry, saat aku mendapat kabar dari Ronald, jantungku rasanya ingin lepas. Oh, Tuhan.. sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan nak? Aku harap penjelasan darimu masuk akal," Molly Weasley bertanya dengan wajah yang cemas, pandangannya terlihat seperti Ibu yang menghawatirkan anaknya yang baru saja masuk rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, Harry, kita semua siap dengan penjelasanmu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya."

Harry bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, perkataan Dumbledore barusan membuat ia gusar. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak bisa ia ceritakan. Perjanjian dengan adalah mutlak, perjanjian darah yag mereka lakukan tidak bisa dilanggar begitu saja.

"Pertama, aku berjanji pada seseorang untuk dirinya. Dan perjanjian ini adalah perjanjian darah, jadi.. aku rasa, aku tidak bisa bilang siapa dia dan bagaimana kami melakukannya. Semua ini demi kepentingan bersama, aku melakukan ini secara sadar dan tidak berada dalam kutukan."

Harry bisa melihat tatapan tidak suka dari sang paman, ia mendelik tajam dalam diam. Mungkin ada kekecewaan dalam matanya yang tidak terlihat, tapi Harry tahu bahwa sang paman memang telah kecewa padanya.

"Tenang saja, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku mengenal orang ini dengan teramat baik— yah tentu saja, karena Mr. Prongs adalah dirinya yang lain— tapi bagi kalian, orang ini hanyalah orang asing. Aku tidak bisa mempertemukan kalian—"

"Tunggu Prongslet, kenapa kau berfikir bahwa aku ingin menemui orang ini?"

Harry terkekeh, "—Siri, aku tidak bilang _kau_, aku bilang kan _kalian_. Tapi, kalian memang tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang cerdik, sedikit licik dan sedikit menyebalkan. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada diriku atau dia, akan ada konsekuensinya. Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, ini adalah janji, dan janji adalah sebuah hutang."

"Menarik, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, Harry. Lalu, bagaimana untuk penjelasan hari ini dan bagaimana kau bisa melakukan _appariation_? Aku yakin kau belumlah terdaftar dan belum berumur tujuh belas tahun," kali ini Remus Lupin ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Untuk tadi siang, aku membuat keputusan setelah mendapat permintaan konyol dari seseorang. Sesaat aku berfikir, untuk apa Siri menyuruhku untuk membuat kekacauan—"

"Sudah aku kira, Black ternyata memberikan efek yang buruk kepada—"

"_No! Stop it, Sir Snape. Actually it's not my uncle, but.. you know, someone that never exist in this universe.._" Harry tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan nada mencemooh dari sang guru ramuan tersebut, dirinya sangat yakin bahwa masih ada dendam yang tersimpan di hatinya.

"Harry, katakan— apa janji yang kiranya kau buat dengan pria ini? Kau tahu, tidak seharusnya kau membuat janji yang belum bisa kau penuhi."

Perkataan Tonks ada benarnya, tidak seharusnya ia membuat janji yang belum tentu bisa ia penuhi. Apa lagi ini menyangkut nyawa manusia, Harry saja tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkan Cedric jika bukan karna bantuan . Sialnya, dia jadi menyesal karna telah menyelamatakn pria tersebut.

"Kau benar, Tonks, tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu. Tapi jika itu demi mengubah—" Harry terdiam kaku. Sial, dirinya hampir keceplosan tadi. Kenapa hanya dengan pancingan ringan seperti itu Harry sudah termakan? Betapa bodohnya dia.

_'Ya, u're so stupid. Bitch.'_

'Oh,_ fuck off jerk. _Pergilah sana, aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk saat ini.'

_'Stupid like you're father did.'_

'_But, he's your you're father too, If you forget. So, he's our FATHER._'

Harry tersenyum puas mendapati bagian dirinya tengah mengumpat, jangan salahkan dirinya karena itulah kenyataannya.

"Maksudku, demi kebaikan semua orang. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, untuk saat ini aku akan mengajukan dua pertanyaan kepada kalian semua: Satu, apa kalian bisa mempercayaiku? Dua, apa kalian percaya bahwa ada cara lain untuk menghacurkan—"

"Tunggu sebentar Potter, apa maksud pertanyaanmu ini? Kau memiliki rencana untuk menghadapi—"

"Tidak."

"Harry, aku mohon berbicaralah yang serius," suara Molly terdengar sangat putus asa.

Harry mendengus, matanya menatapi semua penghuni yang ada di kediaman Black. Terkadang Harry tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang mereka harapkan dari remaja berumur lima belas tahun ini? _Are they all out of mind_?

"Ayolah, kenapa orang dewasa bisa serumit ini? Maksudku, aku hanyalah seorang remaja yang masih berumur lima belas tahu. Kemampuanku untuk membuat rencana atau keputusan, itu sangat.. mustahil. Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan dariku? Aku memang tidak memiliki rencana untuk saat ini, untuk sekarang kalian semua harus mejawab pertanyaanku. Ya atau tidak, nah kembali kepertanyaan sebelumnya: Satu, apa kalian bisa mempercayaiku? Dua, apa kalian percaya bahwa ada cara lain untuk menghacurkan pria tolol tersebut?"

Selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan yang panjang, mereka semua hanya terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut tipis tersebut. Dalam diam mereka semua saling melirik satu sama lain, seolah berkomunikasi dengan tatapan yang hanya mereka pahami. Harry hanya diam, menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari para tamunya. Dirinya tidak akan memaksa yang lain untuk mempercayainya, tapi Harry akan senang jika semuanya setuju.

"Aku mempercayaimu Prongslet, bagaimanapun sudah tugasku untuk selalu mempercayaimu," Harry mau tak mau tersenyum senang, dia berterimakasih pada Siri karna telah mempercayainya.

"Terimakasih Uncle Siri,"

"Kau tahu, Harry, bagaimanapun aku setuju dengan Black. Bagaimanapun, aku tahu kau bisa melakukan lebih dariku."

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila, maka aku percaya padamu."

"_Hell_, Potter. aku juga, tidak ada salahnya mempercayaimu."

"Aku setuju pada Molly."

Kini hanya tersisa Profesor Dumbledore, dan Profesor Snape. Harry tidak tahu bagaimana membuat dua orang ini mempercayainya, terlebih lagi pada guru ramuan tersebut. Mengabdi kepada pria tolol itu pasti berat, dan Harry ingin membebaskannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Dumbledore? Harus Harry akui bahwa pria tua tersebut sedikit manipulatif, dan juga.. licik? Harry tidak terlalu yakin dengan hal itu, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk berhati-hati kan?

"Bisakah kau menyakinkanku untuk percaya padamu Potter?" Tidak ia sangka bahwa guru ramuannya menanyakan hal tersebut, dan itu menimbulkan secercah harapan baginya.

"Kau meragukannya, Snevelus?" Siri bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat, pandangan memincing tajam ia berikan kepada guru ramuannya. Harry terkekeh kecil, ia terkadang menyukai interaksi sang paman dan guru ramuannya itu, dan sepertinya Harry bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap itu.

_'Kau.. gila.'_

_'I know..'_

"Sepeti itu lebih baik Sir, begini saja bagaimana jika aku menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa kalian berdua dapatkan? Aku mempunyai seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa membuat kalian mempercayaiku. Aku pastikan kalian tidak akan menyesal setelah ini,"

"Begitukah, hal apa yang memangnya bisa kau berikan padaku sekarang Potter?"

Dumbledore tampaknya sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Harry, tidak sedetikpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap perempua muda di hadapannya ini. Dumbledore tahu bahwa Harry Potter telah menyimpan sesuatu rahasia yang sangatlah besar, entah apa itu yang pasti dirinya sangat ingin mengetahui hal itu.

"Kebebasan dari pria tolol itu, mungkin?"

Dumbledore merasakan dirinya sulit untuk bernafas, dirinya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Harry barusan. Apa maksud dari perkataan Harry tersebut? Apa selama ini dia tahu bahwa Snape adalah..

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. _Listen_, aku mungkin saja tahu akan beberapa hal tapi tidak semuanya. Oke? Aku hanya— uhk!"

Harry memegang dadanya, sesak nafas yang ia rasakan semakin parah. Sepertinya dirinya terlalu mencampuri hal-hal yang tabu, dan lagi kantung kemejanya terasa panas, sepertinya Mr. Prongs telah melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Harry.. kau tak apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Sirius bergegas menghampirinya, Harry menggeleng tidak ingin disentuh oleh siapapun. Dirinya takut para oang dewasa ini menyadari keadaannya yang jauh dari kata sehat.

"Tidak, Siri. Aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku—" Harry mengambil nafas dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. "—aku pastikan untuk segera membebaskanmu. Dan untuk Profesor Dumbledore, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Apapun itu."

Senyum tipis ia berikan kepada semua orang tersebut, susah memang meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak panik dan sekarang ia butuh istirahat. Energi sihir yang besar tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan perlahan menyiksa dirinya, Harry seharusnya tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi," Severus berujar dengan nada tenang. Ada raut khawatir yang tersetak di mata itu, Lupin yang berada di samping Mad Eye pun tahu akan hal itu.

"Seharusnya kau langsung menerimanya, Severus. Kau lihat kan tadi, Harry terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Aku merasa itu bukanlah tindakan yang patut," Tonks menatap Severus dengan pandangan tidak percaya, perempuan yang bisa merubah sebagian dirinya menjadi animagus itu terlihat sangatlah kecewa. Ia tidak mengira ternyata sangatlah susah untuk meyakinkan mereka berdua. Severus dan Dumbledore.

"Aku akan memikirkan hal apa yang akan kau minta darimu Potter, tapi untuk sekarang biarkan Severus memeriksa—"

"Tidak! Maaf, maksudku aku tidak perlu pemeriksaan lanjut. A—aku baik-baik saja," Harry bangkit dari kursi dengan mengebrak meja makan tersebut. Ia sedikit salah tingkah dengan perlakuannya barusan, mengambil nafas dalam Harry tersenyum berusaha mengurangi rasa gugup yang menderanya lagi.

Harry berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "aku membutuhkan sedikit istirahat. Jika kalian tidak keberatan aku permisi sekarang," ia berucap dengan cepat dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari para orang dewasa tersebut Harry pergi melangkah keluar dari sana.

"Harry terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk kita, aku menjadi khawatir jika dia—"

"Harry baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu," Remus Lupin memotong perkataan Molly. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak ingin memikirkan yang buruk terhadap Harry.

"Apa kalian menyadarinya, jika Harry telah berubah semenjak kelas empat? Aku merasakan dia terlampau berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan lagi semenjak peristiwa itu, Harry terlihat layaknya orang yang terlampau memiliki banyak masalah," Mad Eye yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai menyuarakan pendapatnya,

"Apapun itu, aku percaya bahwa Harry bisa. Tugas kita sebagai orang dewasa hanya perlu menuntunnya," Dumbledore dengan tenang menyuarakan pendapatnya, tersenyum lembut terhadap mereka semua.

.

.

.

"Anda baik-baik saja Mrs. Potter?" Kreacher si peri rumah bertanya dengan nada pelan. Tatapannya terlihat ketakutan dari yang biasanya, melihat tingkah laku si peri rumah membuat Harry tersenyum sendiri. Ia terkekeh pela melihat tingkah laku yang antik dari Kreacher, anggukan pelan ia berikan, "terimakasih Kreacher. Tapi aku jauh dari kata baik-baik saja."

Mata Kreacher yang besar membulat sempurna, terlihat siap untuk keluar dari kelopaknya. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak menentu, gumaman yang entah apa terdengar dari mulut sang peri rumah. Sesekali Kreacher akan memukul kepalanya dan kemudian menatap Harry kembali, Harry yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mendengus. "Kreacher, berhenti melakukan itu terhadap dirimu sendiri—" Harry bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Kreacher. Ia berlutut tepat di hadapan Kreacher, kedua tangannya meremas lembut pundak tersebut.

"—aku akan marah jika kau tetap melakukan hal tersebut. Dengarkan aku Kreacher, jangan pernah katakan tentang kondisiku pada siapapun. Tidak perduli siapapun itu, termasuk Siri—"

"Kreacher juga tidak menyukai mereka, kecuali Mrs. Potter."

"—terimakasih Kreacher. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Harry bertanya dengan pelan, matanya menyorot penuh terhadap mata Kreacher. Bagaimanapun, sang peri rumah ini tentulah tahu keadaannya yang sekarang dan Harry tidak ingin jika orang lain mengetahuinya.

" bisa mempercayaiku, tapi izinkan Kreacher mencoba mengurangi sakit yang Mrs. Potter rasakan sekarang."

"Tentu, aku akan sangat berterimaksih dengan bantuanmu Kreacher."

Sama seperti Dobby, Kreacher memang menyukainya. Mungkin saja karena beberapa hal yang telah ia lakukan dulu, toh ia juga bias mendapat keuntungan dari hal tersebut.

**TeBeSe…**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J. K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everybody's Changing**

13\. I'm Fine

Draco Malfoy menatap gemas kepada dua anak emas Gryffindor, lima belas menit telah berlalu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan menyerah. Berada di perpustakaan pada tengah malam bukanlah hal yang bagus, tapi beda cerita jika mereka adalah seorang prefek. Masih dengan aksi diam satu sama lain membuat Ron dan Hermione juga ikutan gemas sendiri, mereka tau bahwa alasan pertemuan mereka malam ini adalah untuk membahas Harry.

Hermione berdecak, sebenarnya dia tidak ada hak untuk mengatakan di mana Harry berada. Hermione hanya mendapat permintaan dari Harry, selama ia tidak di sini dirinya harus menjaga si ferret sialan ini untuk jauh dari Cho. Gampang sih, tapi rupanya ada yang tidak bisa ia ajak bekerja sama. Ron weasley, sahabatnya juga.

"Katakan padaku, di mana Harry berada? Setidaknya aku harus tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja," Draco hampir putus asa. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia mengemis seperti ini, sungguh sangat memalukan baginya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Harry baik-baik saja. Sekarang dirinya berada pada tempat yang ia anggap rumah, Harry tidak kekurangan apapun. Apa—"

"Lalu, di mana dia? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama," Draco mendesak Hermione. Dirinya harus tahu di mana Harry berada, apa lagi setelah kepergian Harry yang sangat dramatis itu.

"Malfoy, ayolah.. kita sudahi percakapan tidak penting ini. Dengarkan aku, jika kau memang penting bagi Harry, dia pasti akan memberikanmu kabar. Kau hanya harus lebih sabar dan doakan saja yang terbaik untuknya—" Ron menarik tangan Hermione untuk berdiri, matanya beradu untuk beberapa saat dengan Malfoy "—aku yakin Harry akan memberitahukanmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kami pergi, ayo 'Monnie."

"Dengarkan nasihat yang barusan, dan jaga jarak dengan Cho. Kau paham?"

Draco menghela nafas lemah, dirinya masih menatap lorong di mana dua anak singa tersebut menghilang. Terkadang Draco merasa bahwa Harry bukanlah perempuan yang ia kenal dulu, dia tahu ada yang sangat berbeda dengan Harry dan lagi dia merasa ada yang hilang dari ingatannya, entah apa itu.

Dan itu sungguh membuatnya uring-uringan, Draco tidak menyukainya.

Dalam kegelapan malam Draco berjalan menuju asramanya, dalam diam Draco mencoba menggali sesuatu dalam ingatannya tapi nihil, ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Decakan kesal terdengar dari bibir tipisnya, kepalanya menoleh ke samping memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang. Lalu ia melihatnya, sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya.

Hedwig, si burung hantu yang disayangi Harry tengah terbang ke arahnya dengan membawa surat yang terikat di kakinya. Senyum Draco mengembang, dalam relung hatinya ia berharap bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia nantikan.

Hedwig bertengger pada kusen jendela yang telah Draco buka, dengan tenang ia menunggu agar surat tersebut segera di ambil. Ia ber-uhu kecil saat sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, lalu ada sebuah biskuit yang terulur padanya.

"Ini, aku hanya punya biskuit sisa. Aku harap kau tida keberatan, nah biarkan aku ambil suratnya," paruh Hedwig mematuk sayang tangan Draco. Ia segera menghabiskan biskuit tersebut dan segera pergi dari sana, karena bagaimanapun tugasnya telah selesai.

Draco tidak langsung membuka surat tersebut, dirinya masih memandangi surat yang kemungkinan berasal dari Harry. Sebenarnya dia takut untuk membukanya, ia tidak ingin kecewa lagi. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, jadi Draco memutuskan untuk membuka di dalam kamarnya.

_Dear, Draco Malfoy_

_"Apa kau merindukanku? Jika iya, pergilah ke __Hogsmeade__ saat akhir pekan. Kita akan bertemu di sana saat matahari tepat di atas. Jika tidak, tetaplah pergi. Karena mungkin saja kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."_

_P.s aku tahu kau mencemaskanku._

_P.s.s tidak perlu kirim balasan, karena aku akan menunggumu._

Draco bersungut kesal saat mengingat isi surat tersebut, dan sialnya si Potter telah berhasil membuat ia untuk tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Dan apa maksudnya dengan tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi? Jika yang dimaksudnya adalah Harry akan pergi dari sisinya, maka Draco bersumpah untuk memburu Harry dan segera setelah ia menemukannya akan Draco beri pelajaran padanya.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas telaah muggle terasa amat membosankan, Draco menyesal telah mengambil pelajaran ini. Karena baginya ini bukanlah hal yang ingin dia pelajari, berbanding terbalik dengan Pansy, sepertinya ia sangat menyukai pelajaran kali ini. Terlalu antusias mungkin, dan itu menjadikannya sangat mengesalkan.

Bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran selesai. Draco dengan senang hati segera merapikan peralatannya dan bergegas pergi dari sini, ia ingin menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu. Pansy yang duduk di sampingnya segera pergi mengikuti Draco, ia penasaran dengan _mood _Draco hari ini. Apa lagi dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, bisa ia pastikan bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang mengalami pundung yang berlebihan.

"Hei Draco, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Pansy bertanya dengan pelan, langkah kakinya masih berusaha untuk menyeimbangi Draco. Heh, langkah kakinya terlalu cepat dan Pansy jadi kewalahan mengikutinya.

"_I'm not, _dan berhentilah mengikutiku Pans. Aku ingin sendiri," Draco berujar dengan penuh harap. Sungguh ia ingin sendiri dulu sekarang. Tidak diperdulikannya teriakan dari Pansy, Draco melangkah semakin cepat berpacu dengan angin. Mungkin dia bisa pergi ke menara astronomi untuk menenangkan dirinya sekarang

.

.

.

Libur akhir pekan sudah dinantikan Draco, bersamaan dengan teman satu asramanya Draco pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts dan segera menuju Hogsmeade. Satu pikirannya yang sekarang untuk segera menemui Potter, meminta penjelasan tentang aksinya yang terbilang nekat kemarin. Terkadang Draco tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Potter, perempuan dengan luka sambaran kilat di dahinya itu bisa menjadi perempuan yang lugu, lemah lembut dan di saat yang bersamaan bisa menjadi seorang yang kejam dan tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Draco ingat tentang cerita Severus, bagaimana Potter mengatai teman satu asramanya Hermione dengan sebutan _mudblood_, Draco tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kata terlarang tersebut keluar dari bibir ranum gadisnya.

Uhuk.

Nah, lupakan tentang hal tadi. Sekarang ia harus mencari Potter, ngomong-ngomong di mana tepatnya mereka akan bertemu?

Honeydukes? Sepertinya tidak, terlalu ramai.

Hog's head? Tidak, juga.

Draco ingat, bahwa Potter tidak menyebutkan di mana tempat mereka akan bertemu nanti.

Tidak jelas seperti biasanya, tipikal _saint _Potter.

Ah! Draco merasa melihat bayang-bayang dari Potter, perempuan manis bermata hijau zambrud tersebut memasuki salah satu toko tua di sudut jalan, tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Setelah pamit terhadap ke dua temannya, Draco segera menyusul Potter. Langkahnya terasa sangat berat, setiap tapak kakinya yang berpijak, Draco bisa merasakan guncangan hebat dalam tubuhnya. Ada desakan yang tak tertahankan ingin mengeluarkan sarapannya tadi pagi, Draco mengernyit jijik, padahal hanya bertemu dengan Potter, tapi kenapa terasa sangat menyiksa?

Draco memantapkan hati sebelum masuk ke dalam toko klontong yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, matanya menatap ganjil ke arah sekitar. Seingatnya dulu, di sini belum ada toko, tapi kenapa sekarang sudah ada? Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Draco mulai melangkah ke depan. Tangannya terjulur membuka pintu tersebut, bunyi denting lonceng menyambut tatkala pintu itu terdorong ke dalam.

Ada perasaan familiar yang menyambutnya, saat tubuh tegap tersebut memasuki toko klontong itu. Aroma dari musim gugur menyeruak membaui penciumannya, lalu bercampur dengan sesuatu yang manis dan sudah sangat familiar baginya._ Harry_, pikir Draco. Dengan langkah yang tergesa ia mengikuti aroma tersebut, dan di sanalah perempuan tersebut berdiri. Berada di antara buku-buku tua yang berisi memenuhi setiap almari, sebuah pena bulu berada di genggamannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terikat kepang dengan longgar, menyisakan anak rambut yang keluar dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping terbalut pakaian kasual khas muggle, Draco tahu karena Harry pernah menunjukannya. Sebuah cardigan berwarna coklat susu dengan dalaman berwarna putih dipadukan dengan rok berwarna merah _marron _serta leging hitam yang merekat sempurna di tubuh ramping gadis tersebut.

Draco melangkah mendekati Harry, langkahnya pelan dan tenang seolah ingin memakan buruannya. Draco ingin menyergap tubuh itu dengan memberikannya pelukan, tapi sialnya Harry lebih cepat menyadari keberadaannya. Harry berbalik menoleh degan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya terlihat lebih sayu dari terakhir kali Draco menemuinya, wajah pucat dan tubuh Harry menjadi lebih kurus?

Eh? Apa yang terjadi dengan gadisnya?

"Kau datang, Draco," Harry menyapa Draco dengan suaranya terdengar sangat lemah. Senyum itu terlihat sedikit rapuh, entah apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis tersebut, Draco sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Draco kelu sendiri, tatapan tidak biasa ia berikan pada gadis tersebut. "Y-ya, aku datang. Ada apa denganmu Harry?"

"Ada apa denganku? Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya—"

"Kau tidak baik, kau terlihat kacau Harry."

Harry bungkam seketika, ia menyadari dengan sangat jelas bahwa Draco mencoba menahan marah yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Ia meringis, tubuhnya maju selangkah lebih mendekat kearah Draco, dipeluknya tubuh tegap Draco yang sudah ia rindukan. Harry sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Draco, dapat ia rasakan tubuh Draco yang perlahan sedikit tenang, lalu ke dua tangan itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kepalanya terkulai lemas pada ceruk lehernya, dengan rakus dihirupnya aroma vanilla yang menguar manis dari tubuh tersebut. Ini tidak cukup, Draco ingin lebih dari sekedar menghirup bau vanilla kesukaannya ini.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Potter. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, jadi jangan harap bisa pergi dariku setelah ini. Kau menyiksaku," Draco berucap pelan. Nafasnya yang memburu, membuat Harry bergeridik geli.

Kecupan kecil Draco sematkan pada leher Harry, ia menyingkir dari sana saat mendengar rintihan kecil dari bibir itu. Seringai tipis tercetak di wajah Draco, dapat ia lihat semburat merah yang tercipta di wajah Harry. Ia menyukai itu, sangat,

"Apa?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, _btw_ ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku akan pergi ke Kementrian malam ini, ada hal yang harus aku ambil—"

Mata Draco mendelik, "kementrian, katamu?" Draco mengambil langkah menjauh, matanya fokus menatap Harry dengan tajam, "tepatnya apa yang ingin kau cari, Harry?"

Harry mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Draco. Matanya beralih menatap hal yang lain; buku-buku tua yang terpanjang, barang antik dari zaman Dinasti Ming –entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkannya- teropong bintang berukuran sedang, jam saku antik dengan aksen mawar yang menghiasi penutupnya. Apapun selain melihat mata Draco, Harry akan senang dengan hal itu.

Draco mendengus, tangannya terjulur menggapai wajah yang telah menginvasi mimpinya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Mata berwarna abu-abu itu menyorot Harry dengan pandangan yang menuntut, "jadi, kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku? Aku rasa, tidak seharusnya kau menceritakan ini, apa ada alasan lainnya?"

Harry tersenyum, senyum yang menyebalkan bagi Draco. "Berikan aku penjelasan bukan senyum menyebalkan itu, sayang."

"Aku memang menyebalkan, tapi jika yang kau butuhkan adalah penjelasan maka akan aku beritahukan. Kemari dan lihatlah isi dalam fikiranku, kau akan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padaku."

Harry terkekeh mendapati reaksi yang tidak biasa dari pria yang ada di hadapannya ini, matanya menatap nyalang terhadap Harry, seolah berkata bahwa _kau bercanda_? Yang hanya ditanggapi Harry dengan senyum menyebalkan bagi Draco, sisi lain yang sangat menyebalkan dari Harry ya seperti ini.

Draco, membencinya.

"_I'm just kidding buddy, don't be upset._"

"_You suck, Harry._"

"Ayolah, Draco. Aku tahu kau berharap aku akan mengatakan hal itu, terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Terlebih lagi, aku akan mengutuk siapapun yang melihat isi dari kepala kecilku ini."

Draco mendecih, "_i don't wanna be treated like this by __yo__u._"

Decakan kecil terdengar dari Harry, ia melangkah menjauh dari Draco. Tangannya merogoh saku dari mantel yang ia pakai. Sebuah potongan cermin ia keluarkan, sebelum ia memberikannya pada Draco, Harry terlihat berfikir untuk sesaat. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Draco, matanya menyipit ragu.

"Ini, gunakan ini untuk menghubungiku. Selama aku tidak ada di Hogwarts dan tentu saja jika aku masih hidup," ucap Harry. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya berantisipasi jika—"

"—wow, tunggu dulu nona Potter." tangan Draco terangkat ke udara dengan membentuk gestur penolakan. "Kau tidak berencana untuk bunuh diri kan?"

"—ide bagus, terimakasih atas sarannya."

"Kau gila, Potter. Akan aku adukan hal ini pada teman satu geng-mu itu, aku yakin si rambut semak akan menghajarmu habis-habisan. DAN, Kepala Sekolah akan mengetahuinya. Aku serius!"

Bahu Harry terguncang pelan, disekanya air mata yang perlahan keluar dari sudut matanya. "Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, kau terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi aku akan senang jika dia mau ikut denganku, karena bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan pergi kesana sendirian. Jadi, bisakah kau katakan padanya tapi tidak pada Kepala Sekolah?"

Ah, Draco tidak bisa berkata apapun.

**Tbc..**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

**Everybody's Changing**

**14\. Not Okay**

Untuk sesaat dan sekian menit, Ron merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya. Bukan tentang tugas dari guru ramuan atau pun kewajibannya sebagai _prefek_, tidak, bukan itu semua. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, lebih tepatnya apa yang mengganggunya seperti ini?

Hermione dengan racauannya tentang pembebasan para _elf_? Tidak.

Luna yang selalu membicarakan para snu? Apa sih, tentu saja bukan bodoh.

Percy yang semakin bertingkah sok penting? _Hell, _itu bukan urusannya.

Draco yang diam-diam membuntutinya, selama satu hari penuh? Bukan- tunggu, apa?

SEJAK KAPAN DRACO MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU?

Heh, kenapa ini sangat mengerikan? Apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran Malfoy muda itu?

Apa ini karena tidak adanya Harry? Jika iya, maka bungsu Malfoy sudah gila. Maksudnya, ayolah siapa juga yang mau dibuntuti dalam kurung waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam?

Tidak ada kan? Begitu juga dirinya, Ron merasakan kesal dan ingin mengutuk _feret _bodoh itu. Seandainya saja bisa..

"Ron! Aku ada di sini, bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikan sekitar dan menyimak apa yang sedang kita coba diskusikan? Apa sih yang kau lihat?" Hermione berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya, pena bulu kesayangannya ia lempar tepat ke arah wajah Ron. Tidak memperdulikan protes dari sang korban.

"Hey! _'Mione_, berhenti melakukan itu. Aku mendengar semua keluh kesahmu tentang pembebasan para peri, tapi ini menyangkut si _feret_ bodoh itu!" bentak Ron.

"Maksudmu, Malfoy?" Hermione menoleh ke arah meja para ular, tepat di sana obyek yang sedang mereka bicarakan tengah melempar tatap bingung ke arah mereka. Hermione menghela nafas bosan, matanya berotasi seakan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan lagi. "Aku rasa ini berhubungan dengan teman kita yang satunya lagi, lupakan itu dan fokus saja dengan tugas mulia ini!"

Ron menatap gemas pada Hermione, "tidak bisa. Kau tahu rasanya diperhatikan dari jauh dengan tatapan ingin membunuh _and you know_, _it's brothering me 'Mione_. Begini saja, kita sudahi dulu acara pembebasan para peri dan kita fokus pada Harry. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan kabarnya sekarang? Aku curiga, jikalau si Malfoy yang satu itu sudah bisa berkomunikasi kembali dengan Harry. "Ayo!" dengan tergesa, Ron beranjak dari aula besar dengan membawa sebagain buku Hermione. Di belakangnya, dengan raut kesal dan sumpah serapah yang tertahan dari mulutnya, Hermione berjalan menyusul Ron.

Raut wajahnya sedikit tidak bersahabat, tapi ia hanya diam dan menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Lagi pula, ia juga ingin tahu kabar tentang Harry.

Sialan, perempuan satu itu.

Sesuai perkiraan Ron, Draco juga bergerak untuk mengikuti dirinya keluar dari aula besar. Menara astronomi menjadi pilihan mereka saat ini, sama seperti di perpustakan mereka hanya saling diam satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini, Ron dan Hermione lah yang penasaran akan kabar dari Harry.

"_So, _apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami, Malfoy?" tanya Ron yakin.

Ada rasa puas yang tercetak pada wajah si _feret _sialan itu, melihatnya saja sungguh membuat Ron muak. Tapi mungkin ini yang dirasakan _feret _itu saat mereka berbincang di perpustakaan. Ingin rasanya Ron merobek senyum menyebalkan itu, dan menyumpahi si bungsu Malfoy tersebut. Tapi, jika ia melakukan itu nanti, Harry akan mengutuknya menjadi tikus dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau berfikir jika aku mempunyai sesuatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan?" tanya Draco dengan nada mengejek.

Ron mendengus sebal, "dengarkan aku ya bung. Memangnya kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa hampir seharian penuh ini kau memperhatikanku diam-diam?" Ron mendekat ke arah Draco, telunjuknya terangkat sembari menusuk bagian luar dada Draco.

"Menjauh dariku, kau fikir kau cukup penting untuk aku perhatikan?"

"_Bullshit, fuck off Malfoy. Just tell me the truth, is it bout' Harry, isn't it_?"

"Ron! _Language, please_."

Hening melanda pada mereka bertiga, Hermione menatap gemas pada dua pria yang kini berniat untuk saling mengutuk satu sama lain. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, bukankah mereka terlalu kekanak-kanakan?

"Jadi, mari kita berbica tanpa ada niatan untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Jika ini memang tentang Harry, maka sebaiknya kita saling berbagi mulai sekarang. Bagaimana?" Hermione berharap jika mereka berdua mau mendengarkan idenya, jika tidak.. entahlah, Hermione tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tapi dia Slytherin, dan kita tidak bisa begitu saja membagikan info tentang Harry. Bagaimana jika—"

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan, aku telah bertemu dengannya kemarin di Hogsmade dan dia memintaku untuk mengatakan hal yang paling bodoh pada kalian?"

"APA?" Ron dan Hermione menyaut secara bersamaan.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu menatap Draco dengan pandangan menuntut. Dua anak dari asrama singa itu mencegat sisi Draco secara spontan, "katakan dengan jelas pada kami, Draco," Ucap Hermione tajam.

Draco berdecak sebal dengan tingkah ajaib dua mahluk singa ini, "malam ini dia akan pergi ke Kementrian. Potter memintaku untuk—"

"Kementrian? Harry pasti sudah gila, sialan perempuan satu itu!" Hermione mengumpat dengan bahasa yang tidak Draco mengerti. Ron sendiri hanya menatap pada dirinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan apa itu tatapan menuduh?

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan dia lakukan di sana? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'si anjing hitam'?" Ron menatap Hermione dengan tatapan penasaran, tangannya tertopang di dagu seraya berfikir jika itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Karena beberapa minggu yang lalu, Harry menceritakan kegelisahannya itu.

"Tunggu dulu, anjing hitam? Apa maksud ucapan kalian, aku tidak—"

"Dengar Malfoy, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kami ceritakan tentang ini dan itu—" Ron mengatupkan ke dua jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk tanda kutip, "—dan salah satunya adalah ini. Jadi, lebih baik jika kau bertanya langsung pada perempuanmu itu."

Hermione berucap tegas kepada sang junior Malfoy tersebut. Lirikan kecil ia berikan kepada Ron, sekarang mereka tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

"Oh, persetan dengan hal ini dan itu! Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengatakan untuk saling berbagi info tentang Harry, tapi lihat siapa yang memulai untuk membual? Singa bodoh yang ingin menjadi pahlawan, tentu saja."

Mendengar ucapan Draco, Hermione menjadi naik pitam sendiri, tapi dirinya mencoba untuk tidak menghajar pria pirang tersebut. mengambil nafas yang dalam, ia beralih menatap Ron dalam diam. Mungkin mereka tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal, tapi jika hanya bagian pentingnya saja tidak apa kan?

"Tidak _'Mione_, kita sudah berjanji padanya. Aku mohon—"

"—dengar Ron, ini hanya garis besarnya saja. aku yakin sekali si _ferret _bodoh yang satu ini tidak akan paham."

"Halo, di sini masih ada orang yang kalian bicarakan jika kalian lupa."

Ron mendecih, ia menghela nafas gusar dan menatap Hermione untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi sungguh, Hermione dan Harry itu jika sudah yakin akan sesuatu akan melakukannya tidak perduli dengan resiko yang mungkin saja akan mereka sesali di kemudia hari.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun," Hermione mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk mengatakan hal yang krusial tentang Harry. "Tentang si anjing hitam, dan mimpi yang menghantui Harry selama satu semester ini kemungkinan besar ada hubungannya dengan kau-tahu-siapa."

"Yak, sudah! Itu lebih dari cukup sayang, sekarang kita pergi. _Bye, _Malfoy! Jangan ikuti kami," Ron menarik paksa Hermione untuk pergi dari sana. Dia tidak ingin jika si Malfoy bertanya lagi tentang maksud ucapan dari Hermione, bisa-bisa nanti si Harry mengamuk pada mereka.

Mulut Draco terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, penjelasan dari Hermione barusan sangat tidaklah masuk akal. Dirinya ingin bertanya lebih tapi sialan si _weasel_ sudah menarik Hermione lebih dahulu, sungguh rasanya ingin mengutuk kedua singa bodoh itu sekarang.

Ah, apa ya maksud dari si 'anjing hitam dan mimpi'? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau-tahu-siapa?

.

.

.

Harry takut bukan main, keringat dingin mengalir tanpa henti dan membasahi tubuhnya. Tangannya gemetar bukan main, racauan tentang kebodohannya menjadi nada rusak yang menggema di kamar pribadinya.

Sesekali dirinya akan memukul kepalanya dan mengumpat kepada dirinya sendiri, ia bodoh. Sangat bodoh, dia lupa akan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi jika dia bermain dengan takdir. Sudah berapa kali dirinya membahayakan orang-orang terekatnya?

Tidak tahan dengan atmosfir yang mengukungnya, air mata perlahan jatuh dari kedua matanya bersamaan dengan frekuesnsi sihir dari dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja bergejolak liar. Barang-barang yang berada di sekitarnya beterbangan dan saling menabrak satu sama lain, Harry takut jika semua ini berdampak buruk pada Ginny.

Iya, dirinya senang karena Sirius selamat. Tapi, bagian terburuknya adalah; Ginny terkena mantra dari salah satu _death eater _yang bersembunyi dari pengawasan mereka. Entah dirinya harus senang atau sedih karena yang mantra yang digunakan bukanlah mantra pembunuh, tapi tetap saja karena dirinya lah Ginny terluka.

"Maaf Ginny, maafkan aku Ginny. Salahku, ini salahku!"

Dari luar kamarnya, Hermione dan Ron hanya bisa diam dalam tangis. Ada mantra yang melindungi ruangan Harry, entah dirinya sengaja atau tidak yang jelas mereka tidak bisa masuk dan menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Harry, aku mohon padamu untuk tenang. Berhenti menggunakan kekuatanmu, rumah ini juga ikut menggila karena tekanan sihirmu!"

Hermione tidak berbohong tentang ucapannya, karena sedari tadi lukisan-lukisan yang menggantung di luar sana menjadi heboh dan pergi dari tempatnya. Para mahluk sihir yang biasanya berkeliaran di sekitar mereka pun juga menghilang entah kemana, kemungkinan terbesarnya karena kekuatan sihir Harry yang menggila sejak tadi.

"_Stupefy_! Sialan Harry, berhenti mengamuk dan biarkan kami masuk! Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kita lakukan, _'Mione_? Di mana pada orang dewasa sih? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan kita hanya berdua saja?" Ron ingin mengumpati para orang dewasa bodoh itu.

"Jika kau lupa, mereka sedang membawa Ginny ke rumah sakit. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Ron menjentikan jarinya seperti orang bodoh, "kau benar sayang. Tapi kan, Ayah bilang padaku jika Ginny baik-baik saja beruntung itu bukanlah mantra yang berbahaya. Tapi kenapa mereka belum pulang sampai sekarang?"

"Entahlah, jika kau bertanya padaku maka aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Sekarang yang kita harus lakukan adalah—"

"—halo, anak-anak."

Kedua remaja tersebut berbalik dan terpekik ngeri karena mendapati seseorang yang mereka tidak kenal tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan mencurigakannya.

"Siapa kau?" Ron dan Hermione secara reflek segera mengacungkan tongkat mereka secara bersamaan, pose siaga untuk siap bertarung mereka tunjukan. Sungguh mereka tidak tahu jika ada orang lain yang bisa menemui tempat ini, bagaimana bisa?

"Tenang-tenang, sebelum aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri bagaimana jika kalian menurunkan tongkat kalian?" tanya si orang misterius dengan ramah.

"Jika kau menjadi kami, apa kau akan menuruti permintaan dari seseorang yang mencurigakan? Apa lagi jika orang tersebut adalah _death eater_, hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya dan lagi bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam rumah ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hermione membuat si orang misterius tersebut mengangguk paham, ia mengerti tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah orang yang berada di balik pintu ini. sosok misterius tersebut hanya diam tanpa bicara, matanya mengawasi ruangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sepertinya teman kalian sedang berada dalam tekanan," pria tersebut maju beberapa langkah kedepan. Tangannya terulur mencoba menyentuh pintu kayu tersebut, "pelindung? Di saat seperti ini? Kekuatan yang menyeramkan, boleh aku mendobrak pintunya?" sebenarnya sosok misterius tersebut tidak perlu bertanya jika dirinya langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Harry.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau gila? Jika kau hanya ingin membuang-buang tenagamu, maka menyingkirlah sekarang juga. Kau tidak membantu, malah tambah mengacau! Lihat itu, pelindung yang terpasang bukannya menghilang malah semakin tebal dan tidak tertembus."

Hermione mengumpati sosok tersebut dengan nada tinggi, dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Pria ini tidak membantu sama sekali, malah semakin merepotkan yang ada.

Harry, berhentilah..

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan yang lainnya punya J.K Rowling.

Summary : Semua orang akan berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau kearah yang buruk.

Everybody's Changing

15\. Monolog

"Anak-anak, apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Arthur Weasley keluar dari ruang rawat dengan raut wajah yang lega dan hal yang pertama ia tanyakan adalah kondisi anak-anak terutama Harry, entah kenapa dirinya merasakan hal yang buruk sedari tadi dan itu membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Ya. Hermione, Ron dan Harry, aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja dan bisa merawat diri mereka."

Mad eye berucap dengan nada tanpa keraguan sama sekali, ia melirik sekitar dengan matanya yang berbeda antara satu sama lain. Sebagai mantan auror yang berhubungan dengan kasus death eater, dirinya selalu memasang pertahanan sekitarnya.

Tonks terkejut kecil, ia menatap kesal kepada sosok mad eye karena terlalu menggampangkan hal barusan. "Lebih baik, satu di antara kita mencoba mengecek keadaan mereka, untuk berjaga-jaga. Gimana?"

Severus Snape datang dengan jubah yang berkibar, kesan arogan terlihat setiap ia bersikap. Sebuah buku usang dengan pena tua berada pada tangan kirinya, "biar aku yang kesana." Ucapnya tanpa menghiraukan pekik terkejut dari yang lain.

"Kau.. tidak sedang mabuk kan, Snivellus?"

"Sirius, jaga ucapanmu itu!"

Sirius mendecih tak acuh, "terserah apa kata Snivellus. Tapi biarkan aku ikut, aku juga harus tahu bagaimana—"

"Oh, sayang sekali tuan Black yang terhormat, kehadiranmu sangat tidak diperlukan. Nah, lebih baik aku segera pergi. Selamat tinggal," sang guru ramuan pergi dengan melakukan apparete, meninggalkan Black yang siap akan menghajarnya dirinya kapan saja.

"Wah, tak aku sangka jika Severus bisa bersikap seperti itu." celetuk Tonks tenang.

"Severus? Ada apa dengannya?" Lupin datang dengan tanda tanya dalam benaknya. Ia memperhatikan sekitar yang entah kenapa membuatnya bertanya-tanya, ia bergumam pelan lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Arthur. "Hei, ada apa dengan Severus?"

"Dalam sejarah, Severus menawarkan untuk pergi ke rumah Black. Entah apa yang menghantam kepalanya tadi, tapi aku pikir—"

"—tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya? Pergi ke rumah Sirius? Kalian bercanda, iya?"

"Kenapa, kau terkejut? Sama, soalnya aku juga." Tonks terkekeh dengan kalimatnya barusan, padahal tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

Lupin hanya diam membisu, ia mencoba mencerna informasi yang diberikan oleh Tonks. Padahal sebelum ia berangkat kesini, Severus masih di dalam ruangannya di sekolah Hogwarts sana. Masih bersama dengannya bertemu di suatu tempat untuk memberikan ramuan rutinnya, tapi saat tahu bahwa Severus pergi ke rumah Sirius membuat ia bingung seketika.

Jika benar yang diucapkan oleh Tonks, lalu siapa yang bertemu dengannya tadi?

Mad eye yang melihat diamnya Lupin membuat ia bertanya, "Lupin, jika ada yang mau kau ucapkan lebih baik ucapkan sekarang."

Semua mata tertuju padanya, Lupin menjadi kikuk tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia ragu untuk menjawabnya, tapi ini berhubungan dengan anak-anak. "Well, aku yakin sekali sebelum berangkat ke sini.. aku masih bersama dengan Severus di kantor pribadinya di Hogwarts. Jadi, saat Tonks mengatakan hal barusan.." Lupin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tidak membuat kerumunan ini panik. "Aku jadi berfikir, jika ada kekeliruan kecil di sini."

Dan, boom!

Kepanikan langsung terjadi tanpa harus ada penjelasan terperinci dari Lupin.

.

.

.

Ada gelombang yang tidak beraturan sedang bertabrakan dengan energi sihirnya. Saat Harry berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggunya, matanya membola seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Pertanyaan besar hinggap di kepalanya yang kecil, kenapa Mr. Prongs ada di sini? Di rumah Sirius?

Anehnya, Harry tidak bisa melakukan apa pun terhadap kekuatannya kali ini. Harry hanya diam dan tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini semua, ditambah dirinya bisa melihat kengerian pada mata dua sahabatnya itu. Harry semakin terdiam di tempat seolah dirinya membeku.

"Harry, aku tahu kamu bisa mendengar ku. Sekarang, tolong hentikan kegilaan ini. Kekuatanmu yang berlebih membuat tempat ini menjadi tidak aman dan aku takut jika te mpat ini hancur, Harry... aku mohon berhenti."

Harry ingin berhenti, tapi dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Seakan tubuhnya ini bukan lagi miliknya, Harry merasa ada yang mengendalikan tubuh dan kekuatannya saat ini. Mulutnya terbuka, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan. Namun sayang, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya ini.

"Harry, dengarkan aku! Ginny baik-baik saja, dia tidak mengalami luka yang parah atau terkena kutukan mematikan. Ginny baik-baik saha, kau dengar itu? Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku mohon Harry!" Ucapan dari Hermione terdengar mengalir ke dalam dirinya, lalu disusul suara Ron dan Mr. Prongs perlahan Harry bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Illumia!" Mr. Prongs mengayunkan tongkatnya dan sinar berwarna hijau cerah keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Benturan energi antara sihir Mr. Prongs dan pelindung Harry membuat percikan energi yang cukup besar, seakan tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain mereka mempertahankan kekuatan masing-masing.

Percikan sihir tersebut berhenti dengan bersamaannya pelindung Harry yang menghilang, tubuh Harrry yang berada di atas udara terjatuh secara konstan, beruntung Ron dengan sigap berlari ke arah sahabatnya tersebut hingga tubuh Harry bisa ia selamatkan.

"R...Ron, terima kasih." Harry berucap sembari berbisik pelan, matanya perlahan menutup dengan hilangnya kesadaran dirinya. Ah, bahkan di saat seperti ini saja dirinya bisa berhayal tentang hal yang manis.

Hermione merasakan kakinya seperti agar-agar, kakinya seakan sudah tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya untuk sekedar berdiri dan melihat keadaan Harry. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah dengan tangis yang terdengar lirih, ke dua tangannya mencoba untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Hermione merasakan dirinya yang tidak berguna di saat seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat melihat Harry yang tersiksa dan kepayahan. Berteman dengan Harry selama empat tahun ternyata tidak menjadikan dirinya tahu segala hal tentang anak yang bertahan hidup itu. Dirinya masihlah buta akan hal yang ada di belakangnya, selama ini Hermione hanya melihat sisi terang dari Harry dan dirinya belum melihat sisi lain darinya.

"Nona berambut semak, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahunya, ia menoleh dan mendapi pria bertudung hitam yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Aku baik, maksudku... aku tidak baik-baik saja. Terlalu banyak hal yang datang bertubi-tubi sekaligus dan menghantamku, aku—"

"—tidak perlu diteruskan," pria bertudung tersebut merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah larutan berwarna biru cerah ia serahkan pada Hermione. "Minumlah, jangan khawatir dan berfikir jika ini adalah minuman berbahaya. Ini hanya larutan biasa, berfungsi untuk mengembalikan stamina tubuh akibat shock yang berlebih dan mampu menenangkan tubuh di saat tubuh terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi sihir."

"Jangan khawatir tentang temanmu yang satu itu, aku sudah memberikannya obat untuk meredakan sakit dan menekan sihir yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya." Pria tersebut menjelaskan tanpa perlu ditanya oleh Hermione dan Hermione bisa melihat Ron yang tengah sibuk membereskan kekacauan di kamar Harry.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, uhm Tuan?"

"James, silahkan panggil aku James."

"Sir James, terima kasih sekali lagi atas bantuanmu. Entah apa jadinya jika anda tidak datang dan menolong Harry, mungkin tempat ini akan hancur."

Hermione mengucapkan dengan humor receh di sana, ada tawa canggung yang keluar dari dua insan tersebut yang menghilangkan rasa canggung di udara. Dalam diam Hermione melirik pria bertudung tersebut, wajahnya terasa familiar dengan ke dua mata yang berbeda warna. Apa sebelum ini mereka pernah bertemu?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Harry dan katakan pada mereka untuk jangan khawatir."

Alisnya mengkerut mendengar penuturan James, "apa maksud—"

"Anak-anak, kalian di mana?"

"Uncle Black!"

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya, ia bergerak mendekat ke arah tangga dengan Ron yang telah berada di sampingnya. Di sana, di bawah anak tangga terakhir terdapat Sirius Black dan mantan guru mereka, Lupin. Ke dua orang dewasa tersebut berjalan dengan tergesa dengan wajah yang terbilang menyeramkan dan terlihat ada raut ketakutan pada wajah mereka.

"Kalian tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Bagaimana dengan Harry, apa dia ada di atas?" tanya Sirius dengan terburu.

Hermione mengangguk kaku, "kami baik-baik saja. Dan, Harry ada di atas sedang beristirahat. Aku rasa dia kelelahan karena—"

Ron menyikut rusuknya dengan cukup kencang, "—Harry sedang tidur siang, aku rasa dia sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan Ginny tapi kami berdua berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa Ginny baik-baik saja. Benar kan, 'Mione?"

Ron menatap Hermione dengan senyum sedikit terpaksa, ia menaik turunkan alisnya meminta persetujuan Hermione. Ron sedang mengajaknya berbohong dan dirinya mau tidak mau harus mengikuti permainan ini.

"Ya, selebihnya Harry baik-baik saja."

Sirius bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang percaya, dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengecek langsung keadaan Harry di atas sana dan meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione di bawah sana yang berteriak untuk tidak keatas. Berbeda dengan Lupin, sang guru ramuan tersebut memilih untuk berkeliling area rumah tersebut. Ia yakin sekali bahwa sebelum mereka datang, anak-anak tidaklah sendirian seperti tadi. Ada seseorang lagi di dalam rumah ini tapi pertanyaannya adalah; siapa orang itu?

"Baiklah, aku akan ke atas dan mengecek keadaan Harry sendiri—"

"—tidak!" ucap Ron dan Hermione berseru bersama hingga membuat Sirius dan Lupin sedikit terkejut.

"Maksud kami, uncle tidak perlu khwatir. Kita biarkan saja Harry beristirahat sebentar, pasti dirinya sedikit terkejut karena hal yang bukan salahnya. Benar kan, Ron?"

Ron menganggukkan kepalanya cepat hingga terasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya, "ya! Harry kan juga baru istirahat. Kalian bisa kesana nanti malam atau, ya tidak sekarang pokoknya!"

Remus Lupin dan Sirius hanya menatap anak-anak dalam diam, mereka bertukar pandang untuk sesaat seolah sedang berkomunikasi dalam diam, satu yang mereka yakini bahwa ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh anak-anak dan mereka belum ada keinginan untuk memberitahukannya.

"Oke, aku akan membuatkan kalian makan siang. Segeralah turun jika urusan kalian telah selesai di atas sana." Remus Lupin berbalik dan meninggalkan anak-anak serta Sirius yang masih berdiam diri pada anak tangga, lebih baik ia menunggu waktu yang tepat setelah semua baik-baik saja.

"Kalian tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

Sirius mengajukan pertanyaan sesaat setelah Lupin pergi ke arah dapur, masih berada pada anak tangga yang ke tujuh, Sirius menaiki perlahan anak tangga tersebut. Matanya tidak luput menganalisa setiap perubahan raut wajah dari ke dua remaja yang tengah berdiam diri di atas tangga tersebut. Cukup sekali saja dirinya merasa tidak berguna, dirinya tidak ingin lagi hal buruk terjadi pada keluarga dari sahabatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Siri."

Tbc..


End file.
